Namàrië Harry
by Magic Dream
Summary: Harry en est à son 15eme anniversaire... pleins de surprise l'attendrons pendant cette nouvelle année a Poudlard... de nouvelles rencontres et de nouveaux sentiments*Allez lire c'est mon chapitre 14 !! Chap 14 Uploaded^^xxx
1. Le rêve

Disclaimer : tout les personnages et univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf biensur les personnages qui sont inventer par moi. Note : J'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews pour m'encourager à continuer. Merci Beaucoup. Namàrië Harry 

Chapitre 1 : Le rêve

_…Caled veleg, ethuiannen yénillor i morne…_

_Mornie__ alantië…_

_C'est toi…!_

    Harry se réveilla avec cet étrange rêve en tête… quelle était cette langue? Et que voulait-elle dire? Depuis la mort de Cédric, Harry faisait d'étranges rêves, et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à dormir. Tout ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente lors de la finale du tournoi à Poudlard, était un vrai cauchemar… Il se culpabilisait et se morfondait sur lui-même…« Tout est de ma faute, entièrement ma faute, si seulement je n'avais pas proposé à Cédric de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi, rien de cela ne serait arrivé…», ce disait-il chaque soir. Et cette nuit ne fit pas exception aux autres.

- Ma faute, seulement ma faute…, se répéta-t-il accroupi sur son lit.

Soudain, un cognement à sa fenêtre le fit revenir à la réalité. C'était Hedwig qui arrivait avec une lettre à sa patte.  Harry se souvint alors que c'était son quinzième anniversaire aujourd'hui… évidemment les Dursleys n'avait encore fait aucune allusion à sa fête, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, car ils les détestait.

    Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre pour y laisser entrer Hedwig, mais à sa grande surprise, non pas seulement Hedwig y entra, mais bien 4 autres hiboux. Cela fit sourire un peu Harry qui n'avait pas sourit depuis le début des vacances. Même s'il avait reçu pleins de lettres de ses amis, elle ne parlait seulement que du retour de Voldemort et de leur été plaisant, mais qui se passait dans une lueur de crainte. Voyant Coquecigrue, il décida de lui prendre en premier sa lettre pour qu'il ne réveille pas toute la maison. Quand Harry eu enfin attraper Coq, il ouvrit la lettre.

    **_Bon anniversaire Harry!_**

**_    Alors, est-ce que ça va bien? Moi très bien. L'été se passe bien ici, même si mon père n'est_**

**_    pas souvent à la maison à cause du retour de Voldemort, il ne s'est que manifesté une seule_**

**_    fois, le reste du temps, ce n'était que des fausses alertes. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir_**

**_    passé le reste de l'été chez moi? Disons à partir du 5 août? Écris moi pour me confirmer ta_**

**_   réponse._**

**_                                     Aurevoir Ron_**

**_    P.s. Ton cadeau est chez moi, vu que Coq ne pouvait pas le porter. Alors je te le donnerai _**

**_   chez moi._**

Harry pris un papier et écrivit la réponse à Ron, lui disant qu'il voulait bien venir chez lui et il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir le chercher. Il donna le message à Coq qui reparti aussitôt vers le « terrier ». Harry pris ensuite Hedwig et lu la lettre qui était de Sirius.

**_Bonjour Harry,_**

**_ Comment vas-tu? Moi ici tout va bien, les aurors ne m'ont toujours pas trouvé! Bon      _**

**_ anniversaire, déjà 15 ans. J'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeaux, c'est un miroir des_**

**_  prévisions. Il te prédira un avenir assez flou, mais cela peut être utile._**

**_                                  À la prochaine Patmol_**

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait le miroir, il décida de lui demander son avenir.

- Que se passera-t-il cette année, demanda-t-il

Le miroir s'ouvrit, il était semblable à une bouche maintenant. Il parla…« De toute celle, elle l'est… rencontrera, tu vas… aide… amour… amitié.» prononça lentement le miroir.

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait…

****


	2. Le Terrier

Bonjour, déjà mon 2eme chapitre, je voudrais dire un gros merci à Kahina qui est la première a m'avoir laissée un review!! Merci beaucoup et aussi pour te répondre, c'est que j'en suis seulement à ma première fanfiction, et j'ai beaucoup ne suis pas habitué à placer les paragraphe et tout sur le site, je ne sais pas trop comment mon texte a fini par être tout croche, mais au début il était très bien placé, avec de l'italique et tout quoi et si tu veut que je te l'envoie quand il était bien placé, demande, sa me fera un plaisir??!? Lol et oui je lis les œuvres de Tolkien, enfin surtout le seigneur des anneaux. Alors voilà, pour m'encourager à continuer j'aimerais que ceux qui lisent ma fic me laisse un review, je sais que ca peut être énervant a entendre « laissez-moi un review », tout le temps, mais c'est que j'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience sur une de mes histoire, personne ne m'avait laisser de review, alors je reviens en force! Lol bon fini le blabla l'histoire maintenant. J Namàrië Harry 

Chapitre 2 : Le Terrier

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que le miroir voulait dire. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il ne comprenne pas, son parrain lui avait bien dit que l'avenir qui y était prédit était flou. Alors, il décida de continuer à regarder ses lettres. Il pris un hiboux à l'air majestueux, sûrement un hibou de Poudlard.

**_Cher Mr Harry Potter, cette lettre est pour vous indiquer que vous commencerez votre cinquième année à Poudlard et que vous partirez le 1er Septembre, de la gare de Kings Cross, plateforme 9 et ¾, à 11 heures précise. Voici par conséquent votre liste d'effets scolaires. Aussi, vu que votre capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, Mr Olivier Dubois, a terminés ses études à Poudlard, il nous faut un nouveau capitaine. Étant donné que la responsabilité de se choix me reviens, en tant que directrice de votre maison, j'ai décider de vous nommer capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais il vous faudra travaillez très ardemment pour tenir le poste. Alors, il vous faudra choisir en début d'année : un gardien et deux poursuiveurs. _**

**_Sincèrement vôtre M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe_******

Harry termina de lire la lettre avec de grands yeux, il était Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était devenu LE CAPITAINE de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Avec excitement, il pris la lettre d'un autre hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**Bonjour Harry, Bon anniversaire! J'espère que ton été se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant. Moi, si il se passe bien, mais je n'ai pas été en Bulgarie avec Victor, je t'expliquerai sûrement plus tard. Ron m'a invité à venir chez lui le 5 août, je suppose que toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je te donnerai ton cadeau là-bas, car il était un peu trop gros pour le hibou. Aurevoir, et à bientôt j'espère. Hermione**

****

Hermione n'avait pas été_ en Bulgarie avec Victor? Harry se posait bien des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pour qu'elle n'y aille pas. Pourtant, elle l'aimait vraiment. Maintenant,  il ne restait plus qu'un hibou, et la lettre était écrite par Hagrid. Comment Harry avait deviné? À cause de l'écriture mal soignée de celui-ci._

**Bon anniversaire Harry! Tes vacances se passe bien? Ici à Poudlard il se passe de choses bizarres dans la forêt Interdite. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand tu seras arrivé à Poudlard, car il est imprudent de t'en parler dans cette lettre. Et aussi Dumbledore m'a parler d'une chose très importante, Tu-Sais-Qui est après toi. Je ne me doute pas que tu le savais, et toutes les mesures possibles seront mises à disposition pour te protéger. J'ai aussi appris que tu as été nommé capitaine de ton équipe de Quidditch, Eh bien félicitations! Alors on se revois à Poudlard Harry. Hagrid**

Harry ouvrit un petit paquet qui était joint à la lettre d'Hagrid. Après l'avoir développer il y vit une petite salamandre poilue qui ressemblait à une longue boule de poiles, elle était verte et avait une face enjouée.

« Bonjour » dit-elle

« Heu, bonjour, com-comment allez-vous » bégaya Harry surpris que la petite salamandre soit capable de parler.

« Hagrid m'a dit de te protéger du mieux que je pouvait, bien sur je n'ai peut-être pas l'apparence qu'il faut pour te protéger mais j'en suis capable et oui je vais bien, toi tu t'appelle comment ? et est ce que tu vas bien ? Il me semble que c'est ton anniversaire non ? parce qu'on me donne toujours à un anniversaire, car sinon je n'écoute pas mon maître et mon maître c'est toi ! » Dit la petite salamandre très rapidement et avec un ton joyeux.

« Haha, oui je vais bien, je m'appelle Harry Potter, oui c'est mon anniversaire et cela me surprend que tu parles et que tu puisses me défendre. Mais tu as l'air d'une gentille petite créature, comment tu t'appelles ? » ris Harry à cause de la petite voie de la salamandre et de sa rapidité pour parler et bouger.

« Hooo, le célèbre Harry Potter, bien, bien, bien, je vais te défendre du mieux que je peut et c'est à toi de décider comment je vais m'appeler ! » dit toujours aussi rapidement la salamandre.

« D'accord, je vais te nommer…Sìlaë » dit Harry en pensant à un des mots qu'il avait entendu dans ses rêves.

« C'est joliiiii » dit-elle « mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, seulement il me rappelle quelque chose de doux, beau et gentil. C'est un mot que j'ai entendu dans un de mes rêves, je ne sais pas de quelle langue il s'agit » dit Harry en regardant Sìlaë d'un air perdu.

« Peut-être que nous allons un jour le découvrir, mais j'adore ce nom » sourit la Sìlaë.

Harry lui sourit, mais dans ses pensées un regard noir se demandait se qui pouvait bien se passer…ses rêves, ils le hantaient, mais en même temps pas, ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'il ressentait en se les rappelant, c'était un sentiment de réconfort, de sécurité, d'amour. Il voulait à tout prix s'avoir d'où provenait ses rêves si étranges. Soudain une image lui vint en tête, le corps de Cédric, inanimé sur le sol, sans vie. À cette pensée Harry cru un instant que le bouclier qu'il avait former durant l'été depuis la mort de Cédric, allait éclater…qu'il allait laisser voir ses sentiments les plus profonds. Mais rien ne se passa, il réussit à se calmer intérieurement et revint à lui-même.

« Hé, Ho, ça ne vas pas ? » demanda Sìlaë qui avait parlée tout ce temps là toute seule, et qui s'en était rendue compte.

« Tu sais, pour que je sois ton maître, tu devras tout savoir de moi » commença Harry. « Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le temps. Un jour tu sauras tout, y compris mes sentiments les plus profonds, mes questionnements les plus complexes et mes futures actions. »

« Je ne suis pas sur de tout avoir compris, mais je comprends. Non ça n'a pas de sens ce que je viens de dire. Bon, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas en parler toute de suite, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire par « questionnements complexes etc. » » dit-elle toujours avec ce ton de joie dans sa voie qui faisait sourire Harry.

« Bon, je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher, tu ne penses pas Sìlaë ? »

« Hooo que oui » dit-elle en baillant.

Alors, Harry se coucha dans son lit et Sìlaë, elle, s'installa sur l'oreiller de celui-ci. Harry lui dit bonne nuit et lui sourit avant de s'endormir, pour la première fois cette été. Il passa une nuit sans rêves, mais il entendit seulement deux mots résonner dans sa tête « Noro Lim ». 

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Une personne regardait le ciel ce soir là. Elle était étendue dans l'herbe, pensant à ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver. Le monde où elle vivait était entrain de se détruire, mais elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire, il fallait qu'elle laisse le destin faire ce qu'il avait à faire, car elle avait une mission bien plus importante. La personne se leva enfin pour aller rejoindre son cheval qui l'attendait patiemment. Elle partie enfin, mais des mangemorts la poursuivaient, elle fit accéléré son cheval pour ne pas se faire rattraper, mais un de ceux-ci la rattrapa. Il la fit tomber de son cheval et l'écrasa au sol pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle ferma les yeux et elle prononça une phrase, dont les mots étaient incompréhensibles et le mangemort se désintégra. Elle se releva et sauta sur son cheval.

« _Noro__ lim, Liësolùm, Noro lim_… » prononça désespérément la personne, tandis que les mangemorts la poursuivaient toujours.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Harry se réveilla un jour, il ne savait pas lequel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit durant des années, mais en faite il n'avait dormit que 4 jours. Il avait récupéré tout le sommeil qu'il avait perdu durant l'été. Aujourd'hui Ron venait le chercher et Harry espérait qu'il ne vienne pas d'une manière qui mettrait en colère les Dursleys. Il se leva et vit Sìlaë qui lui souriait joyeusement encore.

« Je t'ai fait dormir le temps que tu avait besoin ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Merci Sìlaë, ça m'as fait du bien. Tu viens, mon ami Ron viens me chercher aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? »

« Parce qu'ici la famille me déteste, et il ne s'occupe pas de moi. »

« D'accord » dit Sìlaë

Alors Harry commença à faire ses valises et quelques heures plus tard, Ron arrivait avec son père, sa sœur, Fred et George. Quand Harry parti, les Dursleys ne lui dire même pas aurevoir, mais bon débarras. Ils firent un voyage dans la joie et Ron était très heureux de revoir son meilleur ami. Harry présenta Sìlaë à tout le monde qui elle crachait des petites boules de feu pour impressionner tout les Weasleys. Harry commença à parler avec Ron de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire au « Terrier ».


	3. Fairi Càlë

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers et tout le reste ne m'appartient pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling…Sauf Biensur mes personnages. 

Bonjour, voilà mon 3eme chapitre ! J'ai fait vite j'espère ! ! parce qu'avec l'école ce n'est pas évident. Bon le 4eme chapitre est pour….euh…. Je pense que je vais réussir à le commencer et terminer en fin de semaine (ça sert à quelque chose des chapitres courts) Ce chapitre là va être dédié à Josianne (ma meilleure amie…. Avec Natacha) qui me soutient beaucoup dans mes histoires et Joooo tu ne sais pas à quelle point ça m'a fait plaisir quand tu m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de talent et qu'il fallait que je continue à écrire cette histoire là (parce que j'arrête souvent mes histoires) et je vais la continuer pour toi. Et aussi, si un jour il m'arrive d'écrire un lire ça sera pour toi, parce que tu m'encourage toujours. Je t'adore jooo ! ! ! !Aussi merci de m'avoir servi de main lolll ! ! ! alors aussi merci à Nath pour ton message, c'est gentil que toi aussi tu m'encourages )))) ! Merci à Malissandre qui aime beaucoup mon début d'histoire et pour te répondre la langue que j'écris c'est de l'elfique, des fois il y a du sindarin, plus souvent du quenya (se sont des langues elfiques). Il faut que tu continue ton Histoire toi aussi ! ! ! je l'adore ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ton dernier chapitre ! ! ! vivement la suite ! Un gros merci à Jasmine qui aime beaucoup ma fic et qui veut la suite le plus vite possible ! hé bien voilà elle est arrivée : ) ! et merci aussi à Opaline qui ma dit que j'avais beaucoup de talent, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça ! et aussi merci à Vaness. Je vais te donner un site où il y a une photo mais on ne voit pas bien à quoi ça ressemble, alors au moins tu aura une idée de ce que c'est : .Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic ! ! ))))))) maintenant lecture.

Namàrië Harry 

Chapitre 3 : _Fairi Càlië ---» pâle lumière_

Harry voyait le Terrier se rapprocher. Il était heureux de retourner à une de ses places favorites. Là-bas, il faisait comme un peu parti de la famille, les gens l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était et non pas simplement parce qu'il était un nom célèbre. Harry repensa soudain au dernier rêve qu'il avait fait… pourquoi n'entendait-il que des paroles et ne voyait pas la personne qui les prononçait? Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce rêve le hantait… Il pensa ensuite au fait qu'il était devenu capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch… il devait tout dire à Ron ce soir même.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Ron

-Oui, mais j'ai des choses à t'expliquer ce soir… dit Harry d'un ton songeur.

-D'accord

Harry se remit à penser à l'année précédente, cette année d'horreur… il ne voulait plus y penser, mais quelque chose l'accrochait… il y avait un détail sur Voldemort qui ne coïncidait pas avec tout le reste, mais quoi? Soudain un murmure se fit entendre…

_…Lach en uren tulinte tìrien hfirimain…_

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Son cheval s'arrêta épuisé près d'un lac, le seul lac d'eau pur qu'il restait dans le pays de la jeune personne. Elle descendit agilement et plongea dans le lac pour soigner ses blessures profondes. Elle soufrait, mais ne le laissait point paraître. Elle se retourna soudain et scruta la pénombre…

-_Man hlaruva ràvëa sùrë, tiruva fanyarë rùcina*…_ Montrez vous mon cher ami, dit-elle. 

  *Qui entendra le vent rugir, regardera les cieux ruinés…

-Je me doutais bien qu'ils allaient vous poursuivre, dit calmement un homme.

-J'espère que votre aide nous sera utile, car ils sont puissant, comme les démons de jadis, répondit-elle.

-Nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus sûr car ils approchent, et vous n'êtes pas vraiment bien placée pour vous battre.

-Montez avec moi sur Liësolùm, il nous conduira où il pense que nous serons en sécurité.

L'homme et la jeune femme partirent vers une forêt, pour enfin s'arrêter dans une caverne, où ils discutèrent…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

-Avez-vous entendus? Demanda Harry

-Entendus quoi Harry? Lui demanda Ron

-Un murmure… son murmure…

-Définitivement Harry, tu vas devoir tout me raconter avant ce soir, parce que je n'y comprends plus rien! S'exclama Ron

Harry replongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Cette langue était peut-être un avertissement… Soudain Harry se souvint de la prévision du miroir « De toutes celles, elle l'est…rencontreras, tu vas…aide…amour…amitié… » Un lien se fit dans sa tête, celle qui hantait ses rêves était sûrement celle du miroir des prévisions…

-Youpi! Nous sommes arrivés, cria Ginny.

-Regarde Harry, Hermione est déjà arrivée, dit Ron.

Hermione se tenait dans les marches du Terrier, attendant les garçons joyeusement.

-Hermione, crièrent Harry et Ron.

-Harry, Ron, comment allez-vous?

-Nous allons très bien et toi? répondit Ron pour Harry et lui-même.

-Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux!

-Est-ce que tes valises sont déjà dans la chambre de Ginny? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui, le frère de Ron, Charlie, est venu les monter dès que je suis arrivée.

-Est-ce qu'on va donner les cadeaux à Harry? Demanda Ron.

-D'accord, dit Hermione.

Alors, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur, où Mrs. Weasley les accueillis très chaleureusement. Les trois amis partirent dans le salon, pour qu'Harry développe ses cadeaux. Il reçu de Ron un énorme sac de Berthies Crochues, de chocogrenouilles et de gommes au poivre. D'Hermione il reçu une chaîne en argent où il était inscrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, une phrase qu'il avait déjà entendu.

-_Lach en uren tulinte tìrien hfirimain…_C'est bizarre… murmura Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre Harry? Lui demanda Ron intrigué.

Harry qui pensait encore à son rêve, sorti de ses pensées pour répondre à Ron.

-Euh… Rien… Merci pour les cadeaux, dit Hary en changeant son regard songeur et perdu pour un sourire.

-De rien, dirent Ron et Hermione qui décidèrent de ne pas en demander plus à Harry.

-Est-ce qu'on monte dans ma chambre avant souper, demanda Ron.

-Oui, je vais vous expliquer certaines choses en même temps, dit Harry

-Bonne idée, comme ça nous allons comprendre de quoi tu parle et pourquoi tu fait cet air songeur, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry, Hermione et Ron montèrent tous dans la chambre de celui-ci. Alors, Harry s'assit et Ron et Hermione le regardèrent et attendèrent patiemment qu'il explique ce qui ce passait.

-De quoi veux-tu nous parler, demanda soudainement Ron qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre après Harry.

-Eh bien, je vais commencer par la bonne nouvelle… J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor!

-QUOI!?!?! S'exclama Ron en se levant de son lit. Tu as été nommé capitaine… MAIS C'EST SUPER!!!!

-Félicitation, sourie Hermione.

-Merci, beaucoup dit Harry.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… j'ai été     nommée préfète… Commença Hermione.

-QUOI?!?!? S'exclamèrent bêtement à l'unisson Harry et Ron.

-… Mais j'ai refusé, finit-elle.

-Fiou… mais pourquoi as-tu refusé, demanda Ron à celle-ci.

-Mais voyons Ron, comment je pourrais me passer de nos « petites » promenades nocturnes. Si j'avais accepté, j'aurais souvent été en réunion avec les autres préfètes et nos promenades auraient disparues… en faite, elles auraient disparues seulement pour moi, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Je suis content que tu aies fait ce choix, mione, dit Harry.

-Oui, bon, alors Harry, as-tu d'autres chose à nous dire? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, oui… Je fais des rêves étranges depuis le début de l'été… J'entends une langue qui m'est inconnue, prononcée par quelqu'un que je ne voit pas… Tout est toujours noir… Et quand j'étais dans l'auto pour venir ici, j'ai entendu une phrase… Et c'est exactement celle qui est inscrite sur la chaîne que tu m'as offerte Hermione. Sais-tu d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle veut dire?

-Je sais qu'elle vient d'un pays lointain, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que l'inscription voulait dire, la personne qui me l'a vendu m'a dit venir d'un pays qui était en destruction et que la langue qui y était parlée et écrite serait détruite avec son monde, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis, quand je me suis retournée, il était parti. 

-Moi j'ai entendue parler de cette langue, dit Sìlaë qui était depuis tout ce temps dans la poche d'Harry.

-Qui es-tu, demanda Hermione.

-Je suis Sìlaë, Hagrid m'a offert en cadeau à Harry pour son anniversaire, et toi qui es-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Je suis Hermione, la meilleur amie de Harry, avec Ron.

-Tout les amis de Harry, sont mes amis, enchantée Hermione.

-Hum, Sìlaë, pourquoi ne m'a pas tu dit que tu avait entendue parler de cette langue quand je t'ai nommée? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que je ne connaît pas ce mot, mais j'ai entendue parler de l'inscription qui est sur ta chaîne. Elle veut dire « Flamme de mon cœur, viens protéger ceux qui ne sont pas nés pour mourir… ». Cette inscription te protégera d'un danger soudain, mais attention, elle n'attaque pas, elle ne fait seulement que protéger, et biensur seulement dans des cas particuliers. C'est un de mes anciens maîtres qui me la dit, répondit Sìlaë.

-D'accord, dirent tous en chœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Les enfants, venez souper, dit Mrs. Weasley.

-On arrive maman, cria Ron. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Ils descendirent tous pour souper et quand ils eurent tous terminé, ils remontèrent parler un peu de cette langue mystérieuse, puis quelques heures plus tard, ils se couchèrent.

Harry fit un nouveau rêve cette nuit là.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Je vois une jeune femme, elle marche près d'une caverne, mais je ne peux voir son visage. Elle à une démarche gracieuse et à de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendent dans le dos comme une vague. Elle semble parler à une personne plus loin, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit et je ne vois pas celui à qui elle parle. Comme elle se retourne, une pâle lumière m'empêche de la voir. Je l'entends murmurer une phrase, je crois que c'est…

_-…Fairi Càlië…_

_Tout deviens blanc…_

_*¤*¤*¤*¤*_


	4. La perte

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, (que j'admire pour son talent ). P.S. message de moi à la fin Namàrië Harry 

Chapitre 4 : La perte

    Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec toutes sortes de questions en tête qu'il voulait poser à la jeune femme de son rêve. Encore une fois ce rêve le hantait, mais cette fois-ci, il avait vu…Il avait vu des images, il avait entendus des mots…Et même de dos, il avait vu la grande beauté de cette jeune femme. Harry avait avancé d'un pas de plus pour découvrir qui était cette personne…Il pensa soudainement à ses parents…eux qui était morts, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connus…Ils lui manquaient énormément, il avait besoin d'eux pour le conseiller, pour l'aimer, pour lui parler, le serrer dans leur bras…Il avait besoin d'eux…Harry versa une larme, puis il sourit, il se considérait chanceux d'avoir des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter, des amis qui ne l'aimaient pas simplement parce qu'il était Harry Potter, des amis qui pouvait l'aider dans les moments difficiles comme ceux-ci…Harry ne leurs avait pas encore parlé de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait quand il repensait à l'année dernière…Il ne leur avait pas raconté ce qui c'était passé lors de la finale du tournoi et ce qui s'était passé au retour de Voldemort…Ils ne savaient rien…Même pas ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à ses parents…Mais bientôt, quand il serait prêt, Harry allait leur laisser voir ce qu'il éprouvait, la souffrance qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ses années. Harry Potter était un nom célèbre, qui avait du courage, qui était très résistant, qui n'avait peur de rien, qui était un grand homme…Mais le vrai Harry Potter, celui qui vivait au fond de son cœur…Était un simple garçon, ce genre de garçon qui pleure pour les choses et les personne qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, celui qui a ses faiblesses, qui a des peurs, celui qui peut n'avoir eu que de la chance face à la mort…Un simple garçon tout à fait normal, mais qui était tout de même un grand sorcier qui avait du cœur et des sentiments…

    Harry sorti alors de ses pensées pour voir que Ron venait de se réveiller et qui ,franchement, avait l'air d'avoir mal dormi.

-Bonjour Ron, est-ce que tu vas bien? 

-Bonjooouurrr Harry, dit Ron en baillant, ça va bien, mais j'ai assez mal dormi, Coq n'arrêtait pas de me mordre l'oreille. Et toi on dirait qu'il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé, je me trompe?

-Non tu ne te trompes pas, je suis réveiller depuis environ une heure.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu à la cuisine pour déjeuner?

-Hooo, je n'y avait pas pensé, eh puis de toute manière je pensait à certaines choses, dit Harry

-Et à quoi pensais-tu?

-Mon rêve…J'ai enfin vu des images…C'était une jeune femme, elle était de dos et semblait parler à quelqu'un qui était tout près, mais que je ne voyais pas. Quand elle s'est retourner, une lumière blanche est apparue et elle a murmurer «_…Fairi càlë…_»…

-Je me demande bien tout ce que tes rêves veulent dire…mais ce qui est plus bizarre encore, c'est que tu n'as pas rêver à Voldemort cet été et que ta cicatrice ne te pas fait…..

    Soudainement, Harry tomba de douleur au sol, sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front…que ce passait-il…de tout l'été il n'avait ressenti de douleur, et maintenant que Ron en parlait il se tordait de douleur au sol…

-Je n'ai rien dit, dit Ron surpris. Allez Harry, lève toi…Harry…, dit-il désespérément.

    Harry se referma sur lui même et attendit…attendit…jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe et qu'il puisse enfin relâcher ses muscles crispés à cause de la douleur. Il pu respirer normalement et reprendre son souffle, puis enfin s'asseoir au sol, accoter sur le rebord de son lit.

-Euh…Harry, est-ce que ça va? demanda Ron inquiet.

-Oui, ça va mieux, merci…dit Harry encore haletant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je…

    Harry vit un flash et puis…Une scène horrible…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

    Voldemort marchait près d'une personne qu'Harry connaissait très bien…Il était au sol, déjà gravement blessé. Il ne le suppliait pas de lui laisser la vie sauf, au contraire.

-Vas-y, tue moi, mais je ne te le dirai jamais…dit l'homme.

-Comme tu voudras, je suis sur qu'Harry Potter sera content en apprenant ta mort…dit Voldemort. _Avada__ Kedavra…_

    L'homme mourut sur le coup, mais Voldemort ne laissa pas le corps derrière, il le prit avec lui…pour faire ce qu'il désirait le plus…faire souffrir Harry.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

-NONNNNN!!!! Cria Harry, non, non ,non, pas lui, répéta-t-il en frappant le sol de ses poings.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Lui demanda Ron.

-Vol-Voldemort, a tué…Rem-Rémus, dit Harry luttant contre ses émotions.

-Tu-Sais-Qui a tué Lupin…Mais pourquoi…? Se demanda Ron que tellement il était surpris, n'avait pas entendu Harry prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

    Les cris alarmants d'Harry avait réveiller Hermione et Ginny qui vinrent immédiatement dans la chambre de Ron pour voir ce qui c'était passé.

-Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

    En entrant dans la chambre, les jeunes filles virent le regard livide d'Harry et celui de Ron apeuré et songeur . Hermione regarda Harry un instant, et en ce seul instant elle vit un Harry vulnérable et désemparer…Un Harry qu'elle ne connaissait pas…Celui qu'elle redoutait tant de voir un jour. Accroupis de cette manière, il avait un air mourant. Hermione eu la nausée à cette vue qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais voir. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés pendant que Ginny faisait de même pour Ron. Hermoine lui releva la tête avec sa main et regarda dans ses yeux si verts… Harry la soutint du regard et elle pu voir qu'il souffrait énormément, puis il rabaissa la tête…

-Harry…murmura-t-elle, que c'est il passé? 

-Il a tué Rémus…Dit-il en relevant la tête et en regardant Hermione d'un air si désemparer qu'il n'aurait jamais pus croire venir de lui-même.

-Voldemort a tué Lupin…le professeur Lupin…l'ami de ton père…se dit Hermione d'un ton surpris.

-Hermione…tu as prononcé le nom de Voldemort…

-J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur de son nom. Harry est tu sur qu'il a tué Lupin, et comment le sais-tu?

-Je l'ai vu dans un flash qui m'a envahi l'esprit… 

-Mais comment peux-tu être sur qu'il l'ai tué? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Avec ma cicatrice…quelques secondes avant le flash, j'ai ressenti une douleur terrible à ma cicatrice…J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir tellement elle brûlait. Hermione…Il est mort, il n'est plus avec nous…je le ressens. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort l'a tué?

-Seulement pour te faire du mal, mais s'il voit que ça marche, alors il continuera…Harry, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens me le dire…Je vais essayer de t'aider…mais viens seulement quand tu seras prêt, lui murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord, dit-il.

    Hary serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis il la laissa aller voir Ron…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

    Elle se tenait debout, regardant le soleil se lever. Elle ferma ses yeux pour pouvoir ressentir la douleur d'Harry. La brise légère faisait virevolter doucement ses cheveux et à son contact, la brise faisait frissonner la peau de la jeune fille. Elle inspira profondément et murmura doucement « Tu n'es pas seul… », puis elle repartie vers la caverne, où l'homme l'attendait.

-Il ne servira plus à rien d'aller secourir votre ami, dit-elle à l'homme.

-Il est mort, je sais…sa mort est une grande perte…Harry l'a découvert?

-Oui…et il souffre beaucoup. Si seulement vous saviez à quel point il souffre…j'ai vu tout ce à quoi il pensait…La mort de ses parents, sa célébrité trop encombrante, sa culpabilité envers la mort de Cédric…

-Je sais, je sais à quel point il souffre…Vous pouvez retourner dans votre pays maintenant que votre mission est terminée…je vous remercie quand même de vous être déplacer…..je vous souhaite aussi bonne chance pour défendre votre pays…je vous remercie encore…, dit tristement l'homme.

-J'aimerais bien défendre mon bon pays…mais son destin n'est plus entre mes mains, la décision des miens de quitter le pays est irrévocable…hélas…mais j'aurais une proposition à vous faire. Nous pourrions ajourner mon départ…car mon seul but, est de protéger ceux qui sont innocents et je le ferai jusqu'au bout de ma perte. Cher sage ami je vous propose de me laisser protéger ceux à qui vous tenez le plus…vos élèves…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

__---»»»» Hum triste non?!?!? Je voulait pas faire mourir quelqu'un avant pas mal loin (vous ne croyiez pas sincèrement que j'allais tout le monde vivant…?) mais finalement c'est maintenant…je voulais pas faire mourir Rémus!! Mais j'ai découvert que …oui, oui on découvre pleins de chose qu'on ne sait pas sur notre histoire en écrivant… Rémus savait quelque chose que vous ne savez pas et que je ne sais pas non plus lol!!! C'est amusant non?!?! Je ne sais pas où cette histoire s'en va, en faite oui je sais, mais il y a pleins de détails que je penses à la dernière minutes, et ces détails sont super importants. Bon message important, je pense que mon histoire va devenir pg-13 parce que hum…j'aime pas sa dire ca …le voyons comment dire…le corps de Rémus a encore quelque chose à faire…moui…bon alors j'aimerais savoir vos commentaires plzzzzz!!.

Hahaha!! Je fais vite non?!??! 2 chapitres dans la même journée. Oui je sais il n'est pas long, mais je ne suis pas capable de les faire trop longs…je trouve que si je les fait long, je tourne autour du pot avant de vous révéler certaines choses. Hum oui!! Je vous le dit, hé puis de toute manière j'ai toujours trop hâte de voir les commentaires…alors je me dépêche du plus que je peux et j'essaie de faire les chapitres moins longs!! Hahaha, bon alors je remercie encore tout le monde qui on pris la peine de reviewer pour mon histoire!! Je vous aimessss!! Loll alors ce chapitre est dédier à vous aller me demander qui???? À Malissandre !! oui oui à toi!! pourquoi?? Parce que ton histoire est super et aussi parce que tu me disait que tu avait hâte de savoir qui était la jeune fille…hé bien tu ne sais pas qui est la jeune fille mais tu sais qui est l'homme!! okok pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris...heu bien…la réponse au prochain chapitre!! Mouahahah!! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi mes phrases en italiques elle ne marche pas et que quand je fais 3 petits points, ça me fais UN seul point!! Grrrr frustrant !! alors décole si ça ne donne pas vraiment beau pour la présentation sur le site!!!

Bon bien bizou tout le monde et au prochain chapitre!!! ( qui devrait être là dans la semaine qui vient ). ««««---__


	5. Angélique

Disclaimer : (est-ce qu'il faut en faire un à chaque chapitre?? Svp??) Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les miens.  
Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 5 : Angélique  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il ne restait que lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les jumeaux était partis chez Lee Jordan, Percy et Mr. Weasley étaient au ministère de la magie parce qu'il y avait eu une attaque. Percy avait été gradué au poste de la paperasseries des attaques, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était parti avec Mr. Weasley. Molly, elle, était partie faire des courses. Harry se sentis soudain observé...Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un regardait au plus profond de son c?ur pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en se moment. Il chercha pour voir si quelqu'un était tout près de lui...mais personne...Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait dit à tout le monde de le laisser seul un instant...Harry voulait penser et être vraiment sur que Voldemort avait tué Rémus...Il ne voulait pas y croire...la mort de Rémus était terrible, et toute les excuses pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mort valaient la peine d'être vues. Au plus profond de son c?ur, de son âme...il chercha...Il se concentra sur la mémoire du flash, puis il essaya de revoir la scène et de remarquer le moindre détail...Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était capable de ressentir des auras et si les personnes concernées était décédées ou vivantes. La preuve était qu'il ressentait la présence de Ron tout près de sa porte de chambre, et Ron y était car il l'avait entendu parler à Hermione quelque minutes après...Tout à coup il ressenti une nouvelle aura...  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Son sourire d'autres fois avait disparu, avec tous les événements qui venait de se passer, lentement la joie c'était effacée. Elle aiguisait son arme, au cas où des mangemorts les surprendraient...Ce qui était impossible, car elle les sentirait venir des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle releva la tête vivement.elle ressentait une aura...celle des siens. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra...puis elle les rouvrit rapidement et se leva...Elle sourit et murmura, toujours avec un sourire radieux...« Il t'a donc trouvé Rémus...heureuse sera notre rencontre...bientôt ..bientôt. ». Elle se tourna et couru jusqu'à la caverne, où elle n'eus qu'à faire un simple sourire, pour que l'homme compris et qu'il ressentit la joie dans son c?ur l'envahir à nouveau.  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Harry sauta de son lit, il s'était trompé. Rémus n'était pas mort, il était même tout près du Terrier. Pourquoi était-il si sur de la mort du Rémus Lupin? Quelqu'un avait voulu le faire croire à cet événement...Et Harry ne chercha pas longtemps pour savoir qui...« Voldemort...tu me le paieras...Je te le jure ». Il pris Sìlaë et sorti de la chambre en courant. Ron était maintenant descendu à la cuisine avec Hermione et Ginny. Harry leur cria « Il est vivant!!! » mais avant que ceux si ne puissent placer un mot, il était déjà sorti dehors du Terrier en courant.abasourdis ils se regardèrent un instant le regard songeur...  
  
Harry devait retrouver Rémus. Il se laissa guider par ses pas...Il courait les yeux fermés, sa concentration au maximum pour ne pas trébucher, quand soudain il les rouvrit et s'arrêta net...Rémus n'était pas seul il ressentait La,ura d'une deuxième personne très puisante...Harry continua à courir dans une forêt, jusqu'à une rivière, où il vit deux personne, et celle qu'il recherchait y était. « Rémus!!! » cria Harry d'une voix pleine d'émotions. L'homme concerné se retourna, et quand il reconnu Harry, il courut à sa rencontre.  
  
-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Rémus.  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, tu es blessé? demanda Harry inquiet en voyant la plaie de Rémus sur son bras.  
  
-Une longue histoire aussi. Harry je suis tellement content de te revoir..., Il serra Harry dans ses bras, comme un père ferais pour son fils...  
  
Un homme s'approcha d'eux...Harry ressentis la même chose qu'il ressentait quand il faisait son rêve avec la jeune femme qui parlait dans une langue étrange. Harry se retourna et il cru être dans un rêve, il croyait que se genre de créature n'existait pas...qu'ils était seulement des mythes...Il se senti alors en sécurité et l'homme s'approcha pour lui serrer la main, puis il lui sourit.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry Potter, vous m'avez l'air surpris de mon existence, dit-il.  
  
-Heu, oui monsieur, c'est que voyez-vous...je ne croyait pas que vous pouviez exister...mais j'aurais du me douter de votre existence, car si les sorciers existe, il serait normal que vous soyez vrais.  
  
-Eh bien, je me nomme Èlomorn...et comme vous pouvez le constater les elfs existe vraiment, dit-il souriant.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas y croire, un elf...un vrai. Comme les contes le disait, ils étaient d'une stature magnifique, avaient de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux encore plus bleus que le ciel. Leurs oreilles pointues faisait d'eux des personnes irréel. Ils avaient des traits extrêmement fins, ce qui leurs donnait cet air angélique...Mais la femme de son rêve, elle était gracieuse, mais n'avait pourtant pas les cheveux blonds...Elle n'était sûrement pas une elf, mais une humaine plus belle et plus puissante que la normal...peut-être même une sorcière au pouvoirs redoutables. Mais, qu'elle était cette langue?  
  
-Èlomorn, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est cette langue inscrite sur ma chaîne?  
  
-Montrez-moi...Hum...mon ami, voilà notre langue, du Sindarin avec du Quenya ancien. Ce collier te permettra non seulement de te protéger contre un danger soudain, mais il te permettra aussi de ressentir des auras. Je pense que c'est grâce à lui que tu nous as retrouver?  
  
-Oui, je ressentais vos auras, et la votre est très puissante Èlomorn...C'est très bien qu'Hermione m'aie donné ce collier, je pourrai savoir si mes amis vont bien, ou le contraire.  
  
-Èlomorn? Dit une petite créature de l'intérieur de la poche d'Harry.  
  
-Èly? C'est bien toi? dit Èlomorn en regardant la poche d'Harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle en sortant de la poche d'Harry.  
  
-Alors tu as un nouveau maître, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
-Oui, Hagrid m'a trouvé dans la foret interdite, quand nous nous sommes laissés.  
  
-Eh bien, voilà un heureux hasard que nous nous retrouvons, et j'espère bien pour longtemps.  
  
-Heu, Èlomorn, maintenant je me nomme Sìlaë..., dit-elle souriante.  
  
-C'est un très joli nom...Harry voudrais tu savoir ce qu'il veut dire?  
  
-Ho, mais oui! Dit celui avec excitation.  
  
-Sìlaë veut dire en Quenya...Angélique, Dit Èlomorn en souriant. Mais où as tu entendus ce nom pour lui donner?  
  
-Bien...je fais un rêve de ses temps si...J'allais vous en parler, car la jeune femme de mon rêve parle votre langue...et un instant j'ai crus qu'elle aussi était une elfe, mais elle ne ressemble pas à une elfe, malgré que je n'ai pus voir son visage...  
  
-Dit moi, Harry, cette jeune femme, à quoi ressemble-t-elle?  
  
-De dos, je pouvais voir que ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient dans le dos, et qu'elle avait une démarche gracieuse, quand elle parle...on dirait la voix d'un ange. Et parfois je me sens observé...je pense que c'est elle qui veut savoir ce que je ressens...peut-être est-elle une mangemort.  
  
-Je ne crois pas Harry, dit Rémus souriant.  
  
-Rémus a raison Harry, cette jeune femme je la connaît très bien...Et si tu veux vraiment savoir si elle est une elfe, une mangemort, une sorcière ou une humaine...tu devras la rencontrer, ce qui devrait ce faire bientôt, car elle a décider, d'après ce que je ressens, de rester auprès de ceux qui doivent être défendus.  
  
-J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer, car elle n'a pas arrêter de parler dans mes rêves de tout l'été.  
  
-Bien barvarde celle-la, dit Rémus à Èlomorn.  
  
-Oui, elle l'est.  
  
-Èlomorn, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur toi, demanda Harry.  
  
-D'accord, que veux-tu savoir?  
  
-Bien quel âge as-tu? Es-tu immortel? Où vivais-tu?  
  
-J'ai 17 ans, je suis immortel, mais seulement, je peux mourir de chagrin, ou tué tout simplement par la lame d'un ennemi. Je vivais dans un pays lointain, qui se nomme Quyndarìm.  
  
-Tu as 17 ans?  
  
-Oui! Dit Èlomorn souriant.  
  
-Tu as l'air beaucoup plus vieux...je veux dire, plus mature.  
  
-Mais, toi Harry, si tu me dit l'âge que tu as, je suis sur que je vais te trouver plus vieux comparer à ton âge, car les personne qui ont vécus des sentiments très forts, que se soit mauvais ou bons, paraîtront plus vieux et plus mature que les autres.  
  
-J'ai 15 ans, et je viens tout juste de les avoir.  
  
-Tu voix ce que je te disait, j'était sur que tu en avait 17.  
  
-Haha, c'est vrai, que j'ai beaucoup mûri...à cause de tout...ce qui c'est passé...dit Harry avec un regard triste. Il venait de repenser à l'année dernière, et aussi à la mort de ses parents, à sa vie avec les Dursleys.  
  
-Allons, Harry, dit Rémus, Tout ce qui c'est passé, est du passé, tu devras vivre au moment présent, sinon Voldemort pourrais réussir à te vaincre, si tu reste dans la tristesse. De rester triste n'est pas une solution, il faut être fort dans les moments difficiles, car sinon.on tombe dans l'ombre...on broie du noir...et Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi.  
  
-Oui tu as raison Rémus, dit Harry souriant.  
  
-Nous devons partir Harry, nous nous reverrons bientôt, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, dit Èlomorn.  
  
-Aurevoir Èlomorn, dit Sìlaë.  
  
-Aurevoir Rémus, Aurevoir Èlomorn, dit Harry souriant, j'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience.  
  
Puis les deux personne devinrent invisible dans cet amas d'arbre...Harry les avaient regarder s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voient plus. Encore une fois, il pensait à la jeune fille...le désire de la rencontrer était encore plus grand que les dernières fois...  
  
Harry retourna au Terrier l'air joyeux. Il parlait avec Sìlaë de ce qui s'était passé avec Èlomorn pour qu'il la laisse dans la forêt interdite.  
  
-J'avais protéger Èlomorn de tout les dangers que je devais le secourir. Quand un maître à été suffisamment protéger, nous devons nous séparer, pour que je trouve une nouvelle personne à protéger. Et alors Hagrid m'a retrouver.je lui ai parler de cette histoire pour qu'il me trouve quelqu'un à défendre, et il m'a dit qu'il avait une personne qui devait être protéger cette année, alors il m'envoya à toi pour ton anniversaire.  
  
-D'accord, je comprends mieux, dit Harry.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au Terrier, là Ron Hermione et Ginny avait encore cette expression de surprise sur leurs visage. Harry rit à les voir. Ils ne comprenait plus rien, au début, Rémus était mort, et maintenant il à ressusciter comme par magie. Oui bon ils faisait de la magie, mai ils ne pouvaient pas ressusciter les morts.  
  
-Hum, Harry, demanda Ron inquiet qu'Harry ne soit devenu fou, qu'est ce que tu as été faire dehors?  
  
-J'ai retrouver Rémus, il est vivant...Quand j'ai vu le flash et que ma cicatrice ma fait mal...tout ça n'était qu'un montage fait par Voldemort...  
  
À ce nom Ron et Ginny se bouchèrent les oreilles.  
  
-Harry pas ce nom, dit Ron appeuré.  
  
-Il faudrait que tu apprennent à ne plus avoir peur de ce nom, après tout, nous n'avons pas vécu de souffrances causé par Voldemort...  
  
-Hermione!!! Dit Ginny.  
  
-...Je comprendrait que vous ayez peur de ce nom seulement si vous aviez eu à l'affronter comme Harry...mais même lui n'a pas peur de prononcer son nom...et puis moi j'ai appris que cela ne servait à rien que d'avoir peur d'un simple nom.  
  
-Je peux continuer? Demanda Harry. Parce que si vous ne voulez pas comprendre ce qui c'est passé et bien dite moi le, je peut même arrêter tout de suite.  
  
-Non, non vas-y continue Harry, dit Ron.  
  
-Bon...alors tout ça n'était qu'un montage fait par Vol...Vous-Savez- Qui...et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais des auras.pour en être sur j'ai ressentis les vôtres...et vous étiez exactement au place où je pensais. Ensuite j'ai ressentis celle de Rémus et d'une autre personne très puissante avec lui. J'ai couru jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient, pour découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un montage fait par Vous-Savez-Qui...et que Rémus était vivant. La personne qui était avec Rémus était un elfe, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il était avec lui. Il se nommait Èlomorn et il m'a dit que la langue qui était écrite sur le collier qu'Hermione m'a donnée était de l'elfique. À cet instant, je lui ai parler de la jeune fille de mes rêves, et il m'a dit que c'était à moi de découvrir si c'est une elfe, une mangemort, une sorcière, ou une humaine. Et il la connaît très bien cette personne, il m'a dit que notre rencontre ce ferais bientôt, car elle avait décider de rester avec ceux qui doivent être défendus. Èlomorn m'a dit que nous allions nous rencontrer une prochaine fois, mais bientôt.  
  
-Eh bien dit donc, toute une histoire, dit Hermione.  
  
-Ouais, toute une, dit Ron.  
  
-Mais Harry je ne comprends pas comment Tu-Sais-Qui, a pu introduire cette scène dans ta tête, et pourquoi il l'aurait fait? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire cette chose, mais il veut me rendre triste, me faire souffrir...et tout ça à marcher au début...Ah oui, et Èlomorn m'a dit que signifiait le nom Sìlaë.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il signifie? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Angélique...  
Salut!! Bon je suis désolée, de ne pas vous l'avoir mis plutot se chapitre, c'est qu'il fallait que je développe...N'est-ce pas Josy?!?!?!? Loll Alors merci à tout le monde qui m'ont reviewer...et surtout ne me laissez pas des mails qui sont frustrer parce que j'ai tué tel ou tel personnage...Lisez et vous verrez, comme pour Rémus...encourager moi à la place , parce que en ce moment mes parents sont presque entrain de me dire d'arrêter de faire la chose que j'aime le plus...écrire, parce que j'écris tout le temps. Et quand je reçois des reviews qui me disent que vous me haïssez parce que j'ai tuer votre mumus adoré...taisez vous à la place, parce que sa me décourage, et sinon je vais encore arrêter d'écrire cette histoire... et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux faire avec cette histoire, je vous remercie, si vous me comprenez...!! en tk alors bye bye bizou tout le mondexxxxxxxx. Et continuez à me reviewer je vais aime tous pareil!! ;)  
  
Ho et avant que j'oublie encore... voilà une petite légende pour que vous suiviez bien l'histoire.  
  
~²~²~²~ : Quand nous changeons d'endroit, pour voir ce qui se passe avec d'autre personnages.  
  
*¤*¤* : Pour indiquer qu'harry (peut-être d'autres personnages) fait un rêve.  
  
~°~°~°~ : pour indiquer qu'harry a eu un flash. 


	6. Gaëlia

Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 6 : Gaëlia  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Deux hommes marchaient d'un pas assez rapide depuis quelques jours. Il fallait qu'ils la rattrapent...Le désir d'un de ceux-ci, était très grand, il fallait qu'il la revoit...  
  
-Èlomorn, mon cher, pourquoi marches-tu si vite? demanda Rémus.  
  
-Il faut que je la revoit...c'est plus fort que moi...elle..., Èlomorn fit une pause puis repris, je ne peut en parler...Mais sache Rémus, qu'elle et moi avons passé au travers de dures épreuves, et que les marques qui ont été causés par celles-ci ne sont pas encore cicatrisées...  
  
-Èlomorn...Vous aimiez-vous, elle et toi?  
  
Èlomorn détourna le regard. Il était triste...tous ces malheurs qu'il avait dût subir pour elle...Tous des cauchemars.  
  
-Je l'aimais, mais ce n'était point réciproque, dit Èlomorn d'un ton malheureux.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour toi Èlomorn, dit Rémus.  
  
-Ce n'est rien...j'ai réussis à oublier la peine...  
  
-Pourtant, tu as l'air si triste.es-tu sur d'avoir oublier la peine?  
  
-Oui, j'en suis sur...  
  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu triste alors?  
  
-Vois-tu...je l'ai connu il y a très longtemps, nous étions très jeune...et nous nous aventurions souvent dans les bois qui étaient dangereux.nous aimions l'aventure, le sentiment du danger. Avec nous, venait toujours un garçon de notre âge, c'était notre meilleur ami à tous les deux, il s'appelait Fougìsë...un jour, quand nous nous promenions dans un bois où il n'était point sur d'y être, un loup nous attaqua...je réussis à la défendre...mais pas Fougìsë...le loup le tua devant nos jeunes yeux...c'était horrible..., Èlormorn s'arrêta un instant et il reprit, nous avons continuer quand même, pendant des années, de nous aventurer dans les bois...elle les adorait...et elle voulait vivre de danger...et moi, je la suivait, sans dire un mot...la contemplant..puis, sans nous avertir, elle disparue...je ne l'ai plus revue depuis...et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai très hâte de la revoir.  
  
-Je te comprend...alors, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas courir, si ton désir de la retrouver est aussi grand, dit Rémus.  
  
-D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, mais vous allez vous essouffler très vite, car mon désir est plus que grand...Alors je vais courir à en perdre haleine.  
  
-Je vais te suivre jusqu'au bout Èlomorn, dit Rémus en souriant.  
  
-Allons-y...elle ne tardera pas à partir.  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla tôt, car ils allaient sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter toutes leurs fournitures scolaires et Molly ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pris avec une foule incroyable dans les boutiques principales. Harry réveilla Ron qui dormait profondément et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec tout le reste de la famille puis ils se mirent en route pour le chemin de traverse.  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Rémus et Èlomorn arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt où ils s'arrêtèrent. Èlomorn ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur les auras qu'il y avait autour...il sentit le vent, il entendit les bruits, il vit plusieurs auras...puis, enfin, il senti l'aura de celle qu'il recherchait tant...elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'une grotte. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle n'était partie que depuis peu...Èlomorn ressenti aussi une aura très puissante qui l'accompagnait et ils étaient à cheval.  
  
-Liësolùm...murmura Èlomorn au cheval, yéni ve lintë nu fanyarë rùcina, tiruva enquantuva...  
~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~  
Liësolùm ralenti pour enfin s'arrêter. Sans que sa maîtresse ne comprenne, il se retourna vers l'est. Il commença soudain à galoper, sans mesure, vers une destination que ses passagers serait contents d'aller.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux pour voir où son cheval allait, puis elle les rouvrit avec un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres...elle l'avait retrouver...  
  
-Noro lim Liësolùm!* Cria-t-elle.  
  
*Cours vite Liësolùm.  
  
~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Rémus.  
  
-Liësolùm, les longues années ont passées sous les cieux ruinées, regarde vers moi...  
  
-Et pourquoi as-tu dit cela? Demanda Rémus intriguer.  
  
-Pour cette raison...dit-il en se tournant vers sa gauche.  
  
Non loin de là, un cheval approchait, il était monté par deux personnes, un vieil homme et une jeune femme...c'était elle...ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant dans le vent.  
  
-Gaëlia, cria Èlomorn.  
  
-Èlomorn, dit-elle de sa voix douce et semblable à celle d'un ange, cela faisait si longtemps.  
  
Elle descendit de Liësolùm pour sauter dans les bras de son ami. Elle laissa couler les larmes de joie et de tristesse et celles aussi de douleur. Elle resta ainsi dans ses bras pour un bon moment, lui murmurant des paroles que les deux autres hommes ne pouvaient entendre.  
  
-Tu m'as tant manqué, dit Gaëlia.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué à moi.  
  
-Il y a tant de choses que j'ai à te dire, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux des bras de son ami.  
  
-Et j'ai tant de choses à t'entendre dire, seulement, après tu devras entendre ce que j'ai à te dire aussi.  
  
-Je m'en veut Èlomorn...tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veut de vous avoir quitter de cette manière, sans rien dire...mais je devais le faire...je devais sauver ceux qui ont besoin d'être défendus...et c'est de ma faute si notre monde est en destruction...  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'avais pas pu arrêter les loups qui nous avaient attaqués...tu étais encore jeune...  
  
-Oui, je crois que nous devrions y aller, car il se passe des choses bizarres sur le Chemin de Traverse...  
  
-D'accord, dit Èlomorn.  
  
Ils se relâchèrent de leur étreinte pour pouvoir dire aux autres qu'ils fallait partir immédiatement pour le Chemin de Traverse. Quand Rémus regarda l'homme qui était sur le cheval.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledor? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Rémus supris.  
  
-Eh bien c'est une assez longue histoire mon ami, mais je vous cherchait, car je veux que vous reveniez en tant que professeur en Défense contre les forces du mal, acceptez-vous? Demanda Dumbledor souriant et sachant déjà la réponse.  
  
-Bien sur que je le veux, ça va être Harry qui sera content d'apprendre cette nouvelle, dit Rémus.  
  
-Nous devons tous partir maintenant, dit Gaëlia avec un regard de crainte, il se passe des choses sur le chemin de traverse et nous nous devons d'intervenir.  
  
-Mais comment allons-nous y aller, vous êtes à cheval et nous ne somme qu'à pied, demanda Èlomorn.  
  
Gaëlia siffla, puis murmura une parole...soudain un cheval apparu derrière eux. Ils purent alors le monter et se diriger rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse...  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
-Alors Harry, que nous reste-t-il à acheter? Demanda Ron  
  
-euh...nos livres pour la défense contre les forces du mal...Je me demande qui sera le prochain professeur cette année?  
  
-J'espère qu'il restera lui au moins...bien seulement s'il est compétent et gentil, dit Hermione.  
  
Nos trois amis se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et ils discutaient tout en allant acheter les livres qu'ils devait avoir pour cette 5eme année à Poudlard. Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent des cris qui provenaient de la foule devant eux. Ils coururent jusqu'à la foule et y poussèrent les gens pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il se passait. Un spectacle horrifiant se déroula devant leurs yeux...un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, se faisait attaquer par quatre mangemorts. Pétrifiés par la peur, personne n'osait défendre le pauvre homme. Les mangemorts vinrent à bout de l'homme en prononçant Avada Kedavra. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Harry, puis s'approchèrent de lui...Harry ne bougeait pas, il avait peur...mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur...Peut-être à cause des événements de l'année dernière...Les mangemorts se rapprochaient de plus en plus et sortirent leur baguettes...Harry ne bougeait toujours pas...Les mangemorts prononcèrent alors « Avada. »...Soudainement, un jet de lumière bleu sorti de nul part, pour toucher les quatre mangemorts qui se tordirent de douleur, mais réussirent à s'enfuir d'une manière que personne ne pu voir, car ils avaient fait un nuage de fumée. Quand le nuage de fumée fut enfin dissipé, Harry regarda partout autour de lui pour voir qui l'avait sauvé. Quand il vit une personne devant lui, mais qui était de dos...il la reconnue, c'était elle la fille de ses rêves...elle se retourna et Harry put enfin voir...Elle était de taille moyenne, mais elle était mince...son visage...si angélique était recouvert par ses longs cheveux bruns, qui étaient vagué...elle avait des traits extrêmement fins...et ses yeux...comment Harry pouvait les décrire...Plus merveilleux que le ciel...Ils étaient bleus...et elle avait des oreilles pointues. Sa peau était rosée...  
  
[[^^]]  
  
« Ce doit être Harry Potter » se dit-elle pour elle même. Elle le regarda plus attentivement...il était grand, et ses muscles s'était développés...Il avait toujours ses cheveux noir de jais en batailles et il avait des yeux d'un vert si pur...il avait l'air plus mature que pour son âge. « Quand même assez joli » se dit-elle encore.  
  
[[^^]]  
  
Harry regarda alors ses habits...à ce qu'il pouvait voir, ses habits était sûrement ceux d'une tenue de combat. Elle avait une jupe d'un tissu très fin blanc qui était recouvert par des lanières de cuirs bruns et elle lui arrivait presque aux genoux. À sa hanche était rattaché une ceinture et à la quelle était accroché une épée. Le haut de son corps était recouvert d'une camisole de cuir brun et en dessous, il y avait une autre camisole, mais cette fois blanche...Elle s'approcha alors d'Harry, prenant un pas lent et gracieux...elle lui tendit la main...  
  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gaëlia, dit-elle  
  
-Et moi Harry, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-il en la regardant avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est rien...il faut que je défende ceux qui ont besoin d'être défendus.  
  
-Moi besoin d'être défendus, dit-il avec soudain un ton plus hautain, je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendus, je suis capable de me défendre seul.  
  
-Eh bien ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné, tout à l'heure, une chance que j'étais là pour toi.  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois..., dit-il en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras.  
  
Gaëlia pris alors un air fâché et elle se tourna pour partir, quand Èlomorn la retint pour aller voir Harry.  
  
-Je pense que vous vous êtes mal expliqués, dit-il à Harry et en traînant Gaëlia part le bras.  
  
-Non pas du tout, elle a bien compris, dit Harry en se retournant et en quittant tout le monde.  
  
Gaëlia fit de même, mais de le sens opposé. Ils laissèrent là, tous leurs amis qui ne comprenaient pas leur réaction, et surtout celle d'Harry...  
Mouiii, c'est moi.je vous ai manquer?? Loll il a pris du temps a sortir lui, pourquoi?? Parce que je suis malade!! Maudite grippe!!! :P alors dites moi ce que vous en penser!!!! Parce que premièrement je dépends de vos reviews et que deuxièmement.ya quoi deuxièmement, ha oui, il faut que je sache si vous aimez loll!!! Hum mais ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est de vous faire ressentir ce que je ressens quand j'écris la fic...je ne peut pas décrire, mais toute les émotions que je ressens ...on dirais que je suis moi-même de la fic, et j'essaie aussi de vous montrez comment je vois les personnages dans l'amour, la tristesse, la confusion, le drame...okok c'est pas du drame si on veut jusque là!! Bonnn d'accord je sais je prends du temps avant la rentrer avant Poudlard, mais il faut bien que vous compreniez mon début, parce que sinon vous allez être mélangé dans le mileux!! Alors c'est pour le prochain chapitre la rentrée!! Mouahhahaha Pourquoi Harry a réagis comme sa?? Je sais pas lol, le chapitre 7 est en écriture, et il devrait être en ligne.heuuu demain!! Loll, si mon internet décide de se connecter!! Alors gêner vuos pas reviewer et puis Kahina je t'envoie les chapitres dès que je peut me connecter!! Alors bye bye à tous et bonne lecture, si vous aimez ;)  
  
[[^^]] : pour dire que nous changeons de pensée de personne. 


	7. La rentrée

Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 7 : La rentrée  
  
En s'éloignant, Harry revenait à lui-même. Il avait dit des choses sur un coup de tête, il ne les pensait pas vraiment...mais pourquoi les avait-il dit ? « Est-ce que ma célébrité me monte à la tête ? Est-ce que je suis devenu vantard ? » Se demanda-t-il. « Non, non, il ne le faut pas, je ne le veux pas...se n'est pas moi...» pourtant, il avait dit des choses qui laissaient croire, à ceux qui assistait à la scène, que sa célébrité lui était montée à la tête...ou qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Harry retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre Gaëlia...il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dit qu'il pouvait se défendre seul...et le ton qu'il avait pris en disant ses paroles...il lui faisait penser à celui de Malfoy. Harry retourna sur le champ retrouver Gaëlia...il avait si mal réagis en la voyant, celle qui le hantait nuits et jours...  
  
Harry croisa ses amis qui ne comprenait pas, non seulement sa première réaction, mais aussi sa deuxième...il n'osa pas leur parler, alors il ferma les yeux et continua à courir à en perdre haleine. Il les rouvrit seulement quand il les dépassa complètement. Il arriva soudainement à une intersection, il s'arrêta et referma alors les yeux pour pouvoir ressentir l'aura de Gaëlia...il chercha...chercha, puis tomba sur une aura extrêmement puissante...ce n'était pas une simple aura...elle dégageait une lueur bleue...c'était la lueur de ses pouvoirs magiques...ils étaient plus que puissant et s'ils étaient entre de mauvaises mains, ils seraient plus que destructeurs...plus que ceux de Voldemort. « Gaëlia... » murmura Harry. Il courut vers la droite, elle n'était pas loin...quelques mètres...puis les gens qui étaient devant elle se dégagèrent enfin. Elle était assise sur un tonneau.  
  
-Que veux-tu ? Répondit-elle sèchement et froidement.  
  
Harry eu une impression désagréable à cette voix froide...elle n'était plus angélique et douce...sa voix n'était plus un rêve.  
  
-Je...je voulais m'excuser...j'ai parlé sur un coup de tête, je ne pensait pas ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Elle le regarda froidement dans les yeux...puis son visage se radouci et elle lui sourit.  
  
-Je vois que tu es sincère...mais dit moi, pourquoi as-tu réagis de cette manière ? Serai ce parce que je suis une fille ? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours assise sur son tonneau.  
  
-Non, non, se n'est pas ça...c'est que vois-tu...je crois que ma célébrité m'a un peu monté à la tête...mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me serait monter à la tête, car j'en ai vraiment marre, d'être célèbre...tout le monde compte toujours sur moi pour les sauver de tel ou tel situation et ça en viens stressant...comme quand tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure...je crois que j'ai paniqué parce que tout ces gens comptaient sur moi...mais j'aimerais tellement qu'ils sache que je suis tout à fait normal et que j'ai peur moi aussi... . -Je te comprends, l'interrompis Gaëlia, il m'est arrivée la même chose que toi, en un peu plus différent...  
  
-Tu es célèbre toi aussi ? Demanda Harry surpris.  
  
-Oui, et non...je suis un peu célèbre, car dans tous les elfes qui existent dans ce monde, je suis la seule née de parents de différentes races...je veux dire que je suis née d'un père Elfe et d'une mère sorcière. Ce qui m'a donné mon apparence elfique et humaine...mais une sorte de transmutation c'est faite avec mes pouvoirs magiques, ceux de mon père et ceux de ma mère se sont unis pour faire un seul pouvoir.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, il voulait ressentir l'aura de Gaëlia, il voulait l'observer. Elle était bleue, aussi bleue que ses yeux et Harry pouvait ressentir un très grand pouvoir s'en dégager...il était impressionné par sa puissance.  
  
Gaëlia fit comme Harry, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son aura...elle était verte, comme ses yeux également, mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquer sur son aura à lui, c'était qu'elle était très puissante aussi. Gaëlia eu un faible sourire à l'ignorance d'Harry sur ses pouvoirs, il se sous estimait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre nos amis, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, amis ?  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis lui sourit.  
  
-Amis, dit-il toujours debout.  
  
Harry et Gaëlia, reprirent donc leur chemin, tout en discutant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, des aurors étaient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse et ils avaient emmené le corps du pauvre homme. Ron et Hermione était figés de peur et encore surpris de la réaction de Harry face à Gaëlia. Ils étaient côtes à côtes assis au sol, accoter sur le mur d'une boutique.  
  
-Pourquoi Harry à réagis de cette manière ? Se demanda Hermione. Il attendait tellement impatiemment ce moment... Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas bouger quand il a vu les mangemorts approcher avec leurs baguettes ?  
  
-Hermione, Harry est bizarre de ses temps-ci et...je crois qu'il va falloir que nous l'aidions... que nous le comprenions...mais pour ça, il faut qu'il nous explique ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière pendant le tournoi...je sais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt...mais il a besoin d'aide et ça se vois. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, et nous devons le soutenir dans les moments difficiles...  
  
-Ron, dit Hermione avec un air amusé. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu es plus mature...et j'aime ça.  
  
-Eh, ho, je ne vais pas toujours être comme ça, mais si cela te plaît...alors...je vais essayer d'être mature plus souvent, dit Ron en lui souriant.  
  
-Alors, vous allez bien ? Demanda quelqu'un devant eu.  
  
-Rémus ! crièrent Ron et Hermione en ch?ur.  
  
-J'espère qu'Harry vous avait dit que je l'avais rencontré il y a quelques semaines de cela ?  
  
-Ça oui, dirent-ils à l'unissons.  
  
Hermione et Ron rirent un bon coup, se souvent qu'ils avaient même crus à la mort de ce cher Rémus. Deux autres personne arrivèrent ensuite.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledor, dit Hermione surprise, mais que faites vous ici ?  
  
-Je suis venu faire un message très important à votre ami Rémus, il est redevenu votre professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Quoi ? ! ? Dirent Hermione et Ron, mais c'est super !  
  
-Et qui êtes-vous, demanda Ron sur un ton méfiant à un homme de haute stature, qui était avec le Professeur Dumbledor.  
  
-Je suis Èlomorn, je crois que votre cher Harry vous a déjà parlé de moi.  
  
-Oui, oui, je me souviens, dit Hermione impressionnée de voir un vrai Elfe, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, finit- elle en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, mais appelle-moi Ron, dit-il souriant.  
  
-Je suis très enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux, mais dites moi, pourquoi Harry a eu cette réaction en voyant Gaëlia ?  
  
-Heu...commencèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de raison que je puisse trouver, mais je crois que ma célébrité m'ai un peu monter à la tête, dit Harry qui revenait avec Gaëlia.  
  
-Harry, dit Hermione en sautant dans ses bras.  
  
Ron fit une mine fâchée en voyant Hermione sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami et Harry le remarqua. Il se détacha alors d'Hermione et la visage de Ron revint joyeux.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi...commença Rémus.  
  
-Harry s'est excusé, l'interrompis Gaëlia, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et je crois qu'il en a assez qu'on lui pose des questions, finit Gaëlia en regardant Harry.  
  
Harry la remercia en lui faisant un sourire.  
  
-Je crois chers amis, qu'il est grand temps de rentrer chacun chez soi, dit Professeur Dumbledor.  
  
-Je crois que s'est une bonne idée, oui, dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledor.  
  
-Bonjour Professeur, comment allez-vous ?  
  
-Très bien, et toi Harry ?  
  
-Bien aussi.  
  
-Trêve de bavardages, nous devons retourner chacun à nos maison, la nuit commence à tomber, dit Èlomorn.  
  
Tout le monde se dit au revoir et Ron, Hermione et Harry s'en allèrent. Gaëlia regarda Harry un instant, « à bientôt Harry » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.  
  
Harry s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et se retourna pour regarder Gaëlia, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Il se retourna puis il sourit, « oui, à bientôt...», dit-il.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Des semaines passèrent, c'était déjà le 1er septembre. Les bagages étaient tous dans le coffre de la voiture. Sur le pas de la porte du Terrier, tout le monde disaient au revoir à Mrs. Wealsey. Après avoir terminer ils partirent accompagné de Mr. Weasley, qui avait pris congé pour venir les conduire à la gare. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils se dépêchèrent pour entrer dans le train car il était 11 heures, moins 5. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'assirent tous dans le même compartiment et les jumeaux s'en allèrent avec Lee Jordan dans un autre. Le voyage paru très court, car ils avaient parler de la rencontre avec Gaëlia et Èlormorn. Ils étaient tous impressionner que se soient de vrais elfes.en faite seulement Èlomorn était un elfe à sang pur, et Gaëlia était mélangé avec une mère sorcière et un père elfe. Ginny était, elle, très triste de n'avoir pu les rencontrer. Le voyage terminer, ils embarquèrent dans les carrioles pour se diriger au château.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ils étaient tous assis à la table des Gryffondors, la cérémonie de répartition battait son gré. Plusieurs élèves étaient allait à Serpentard, Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle, mais quelques peu étaient venus à Gryffondor. La cérémonie terminée, le Professeur Dumbledor pris la parole.  
  
-Chers élèves, bienvenue en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aimerais vous dire deux petites choses avant que le ne festin commence. Premièrement, j'aimerais vous rappeler à tous que la forêt qui longe l'école, est interdite à tous, sans exceptions. Et aussi en cette nouvelle année, il vous faudra être très prudent, car Voldemort est de retour. Plusieurs élèves frémirent à ce nom. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons pris toutes les mesures possible pour vous protéger, une de ses mesure, sera Gaëlia...  
  
Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent soudain, y laissant voir la belle elfe. Harry la regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux tombait à leur habitude sur son visage, mais on pouvait voir un bout de ses oreilles pointues au travers ses cheveux, ses yeux fixait le sol. Avec une démarche gracieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Tout les garçons la regardèrent impressionnés de sa grande beauté, y compris les Serpentards. Elle salua le Professeur Dumbledor en s'agenouillant au sol, puis elle se tourna vers les élèves et elle les regarda de ses yeux bleus. Le Professeur Dumbledor reprit la parole.  
  
-Gaëlia Niellùnë est une elfe très puissante, si ce n'est aps la plus puissante, et elle restera à notre école pour vous protéger et elle en profitera pour apprendre la magie avec une maison de notre école...  
  
Tous les élèves regardèrent le Professeur Dumbledor pour savoir de qu'elle maison il s'agirait.  
  
-Elle étudiera en 5eme année avec les Gryffondors, car elle a toutes les valeurs de ceux-ci.  
  
Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie, tandis que les autres tables prirent un air déçu. Harry , Ron Hermione et Ginny étaient très heureux de l'accueillir à leur table.  
  
-Souhaitez-vous dire un mot dans votre langue aux autres élèves Gaëlia ? Lui demanda le Professeur Dumbledor.  
  
-Tanca rya elen alassë nà ilya lyë..., dit-elle, mais voyant que personne ne comprenait elle décida de dire l'équivalent en français. Biensur, c'est un plaisir d'être avec vous.  
  
Tous les élèves lui sourirent, puis le festin commença.  
Bonjour  
  
alors dites-moi qu'en dites vous ? ? ? moi sincèrement, je l'ai trouver pourri...mouais...j'ai toujours pas d'action, et s'est du bla bla tout le long... enfin jusqu'à maintenant (j'avais imaginé la suite d'une autre manière, mais je vais être gentille et je vais laisser celle là) ;)! ! ! lol ;) alors je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! ! ! merci merci merci mille fois, même si vous m'avez dit que mon dernier chapitre était plat, de toute manière je le trouvais plat aussi...je m'était trop enfoncer dans le sujet des elfes, et il ne faut pas que je fasse sa, c'est une fic d'harry ! ! ! Mais tout de même si il y a des elfes il faut que je parle des elfes, ! ! ! bon en tk dites moi ce que vous en pensez et aussi dites moi vos idées, peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider, parce que là je sais plus trop quoi faire ! ? ? ! ? o.O ! ! mais vous inquiéter pas , sa va venir, enfin bon...jespère (c'est pour sa que je vous demande votre aide ! ! ! help ! ! ! !) lol ! ! ! alors à la prochaine ! ! ! Genevièvexxxxxxx 


	8. Le rêve du retour du mal

Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le rêve du retour du mal  
  
La soirée c'était très bien déroulée et Gaëlia était venue rejoindre les Gryffondors durant la soirée. Pendant qu'ils montaient à leur maison, Drago, toujours suivit de ses acolytes, passa près d'eux pour encore un fois les embêter.  
  
-Tiens, tiens Potter, maintenant on se fait protéger par une fille à ce qu'on dit...et en plus une fille qui n'est même pas sorcière. Il faut avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas.  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que Gaëlia est la pour protéger tout le monde, pas seulement moi.alors cela voudrais dire que toi aussi tu te fais protéger par une fille.  
  
-Drago Malfoy, se faire protéger par une fille? Non je ne crois pas, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu.  
  
Gaëlia arriva à cet instant, sortant sa nouvelle baguette de sa poche.  
  
-Whoua, c'est super j'ai une baguette!  
  
-On dirai que tu aurais besoin de cours, dit Malfoy, tu ne serais même pas capable de faire bouger un objet...je peut t'aider si tu veux.  
  
-Eh, je n'ai même pas besoin de baguette pour faire bouger les objets, contrairement à toi et non je ne veux pas de ton aide! Dit Gaëlia d'un ton colérique. Et, de plus, je sais faire plus que ce que tu crois avec une baguette.  
  
Elle la pointa vers Malfoy, puis prononça une formule magique.  
  
-Petrificus! Drago se figea sur place et tomba au sol.  
  
Dans un hurlement de rire, Gaëlia, Harry, Ron et Hermione repartirent vers leur maison.  
  
-Eh, mais vous n'allez pas le laisser comme ça! Cria Crabbe.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas, dit Gaëlia en continuant de monter les marches.  
  
Gaëlia remarqua qu'Hermione avait arrêter de monter et la regardait en lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas le laisser là et que ça leurs attireraient des problèmes...surtout avec Rogue.  
  
-Bon d'accord.dit Gaëlia d'un ton déçu, finit incantatem.  
  
Drago se releva d'un seul coup puis s'éloigna en grognant et un marmonnant qu'elle le lui payerais cher, ce qui fit éclater un autre hurlement de rire de la part des quatre amis.  
  
Arriver au commun entre les deux maisons, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour parler un peu de leur première soirée à Poudlard.  
  
-C'était hilarant, dit Ron, seulement de voir l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy! Ron éclata encore de rires, qui fut aussitôt suivit des trois autres.  
  
-Eh bien Gaëlia, dit Hermione, je crois que c'est la fois où il a eu le plus honte! Franchement bravo.  
  
-Merci, dit Gaëlia, j'ai eu souvent l'occasion de remettre à leur place des gens comme ce Malfoy. Ils n'y a pas seulement que des bons Elfes.  
  
Puis un silence s'installa dans la pièce, presque tout le monde étaient déjà partis se coucher. La première soirée à Poudlard était toujours épuisante.  
  
-Bon, je crois que vais aller me coucher, dit Harry dans un grand bâillement.  
  
-Oui moi aussi, dirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
-Je dois te parler Harry, ça ne te dérange pas que je te retienne un peu.  
  
-Non, non je vais survivre, dit-il en souriant.  
  
-D'accord, alors nous on monte, dit Ron.  
  
Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit, puis Ron et Hermione montèrent à leurs dortoirs. Près d'une minute passa sans que Gaëlia ne parle. Elle regardait le feu, la chaleur qui en était dégager, lui procurait un peu bien-être, de sécurité. Puis elle brisa enfin le silence.  
  
-Harry, quand Malfoy vous embêtait, j'était juste à côté...alors j'ai tout entendu ce qu'il a dit.  
  
-Ho ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas que se soit une fille qui nous protège.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça.mais quand il a dit que s'était toi que je protégeais...Eh bien s'était vrai...le professeur Dumbledor m'a proposé de ne seulement que te protéger toi, au lieu de protéger une école entière.  
  
Harry la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas, c'était tout à fait normal que le professeur Dumbledor le protège, et il avait sûrement fait le meilleur choix en le demandant à Gaëlia.  
  
-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle mal à l'aise.  
  
-Pas du tout, dit Harry en souriant et d'une voix douce.  
  
Gaëlia le regarda, plus attentivement. Comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrer, il avait les cheveux en bataille, mais cela lui donnait un certain charme. Ses yeux verts était vraiment beaux...cela lui donnait encore plus de charme. Et son corps, comment pouvait-elle dire...splendide...ses muscles s'était développer et il avait beaucoup grandi. Il pouvait passer facilement pour un garçon qui avait 17 ans. Franchement, il plaisait beaucoup à Gaëlia, mais elle n'était pas prête à revivre l'amour un fois de plus...la première fois avait été trop douloureuse. Elle resterait seulement ami avec lui...s'était le meilleur choix.  
  
-Alors, dit-moi Gaëlia, avais-tu déjà manié un baguette magique.  
  
-Oui, oui, dit-elle sortant de ses pensées. Le professeur Dumbledor m'a montrer avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  
  
-Ah d'accord, et quelle âge as-tu?  
  
-15 ans  
  
Harry eu un sursaut de surprise, elle 15ans?!? Cela ne se pouvait pas, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus vieille.  
  
-Cela te surprends, à voir ton sursaut, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Mais, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir 15 ans, je te donnerais.au moins 19 ans.  
  
-Mais vois-tu, quand on a passé au travers de dures épreuves...eh bien on paraît plus vieux, et aussi les elfes on toujours eu l'air un peu plus vieux.  
  
-Un peu tu dis, marmonna Harry.  
  
Gaëlia rie à cette remarque, tout le monde la considérait plus vieille, en quelque sortes cela la flattait.  
  
-Je peu te dire que toi non plus tu fait au delà de tes 15 ans, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Eh bien merci, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air étonné.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Gaëlia détourna le regard et lui dit enfin qu'il devait aller se coucher, car il était déjà 12h00. Ils montèrent alors se coucher.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Le vent faisait bouger les arbres d'un domaine. La maison qui se tenait au milieu était toujours éclairée. À l'intérieur, deux personnes discutaient.  
  
-Quel est votre plan? Demanda une personne craintive.  
  
-Il faudra s'introduire dans le château, dit une autre personne d'une voix froide.  
  
-Et comment comptez-vous l'éliminer?  
  
-En le faisant souffrir, ils tiens plus que tout à ses amis, et maintenant il y a une nouvelle personne à laquelle il va tenir...elle sera ma victime, ainsi que tout ceux à qui il tiens. C'est la seul manière de lui faire mal et de le détruire petit à petit, et un jour il changera de camp, car il sera trop attristé.les sentiments, ils sont méprisant...ils ne servent qu'à nous détruire. Mais moi, ils ne m'atteignent plus.  
  
-Quand compter vous lui dire la vérité?  
  
-Sûrement pas cette année, car il est trop tôt, il ne me croira pas, alors nous ne pourrons pas l'avoir avec nous. Cher Potter, après que vous avez terminé de m'aider, je vous turai...  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut de douleur...sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front. Il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours dans le dortoir de sa maison. Il se souvenait vaguement du rêve qu'il venait de faire, mais il savait que c'était de Voldemort qu'il avait rêver. Il préparait quelque chose...  
  
|! »/$%?&*()_+\@±£¢¤¬¦²³¼½¾  
  
Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!! Il a pris du temps a sortir, je suis vraiment désolé!!, je n'avait pas d'inspiration!! alors je voudrais remercier (parce que je ne l'avais pas fait au dernier chapitre) tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer!! Alors Hybride, merci beaucoup!! Kaorou merci aussi, c'est très gentil!!! ^^ Philippe Gryffondor !! Merci beaucoup, et c'est vrai, je me suis inspirer de ce que tu m'as dit!! Alors merci encore plus!!! Merci aussi à toi Tiffany!! Vous êtes tous trop gentils!!!!! Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu merciiiiiiii ma josy la folle ambulante à moi, t'es super gentille de dire que j,ai du talent! Tu ne sais pas comment ça me fait plaisir!!!! ^^ je suis toute heureuse!!!!!! Bon alors là j'ai une grosse question à vous demander!!!!! Il faut vraiment que vous me répondiez!! Je vais mettre un extrait d'une nouvelle fic que je vais commencer aussitôt avoir terminer celle-ci, et il faut que vous me disez ce que vous en penser si elle est bonne ou pas bonne, parce que il se pourrais que je la mette sur Fanfiction.net!! alors répondez moi tous, alors jme tais et a vous de juger!!!  
  
////////  
  
Evil Heart (le titre est-ce qu'il est bon???)  
  
Seule dans la pièce, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les mois précédents...Harry était maintenant du côté de Voldemort et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la magie noir, le mal...il devenait de plus en plus sombre et cruel.  
  
Elliann se leva et traversa la salle de classe abandonnée pour se rendre à la fenêtre. Elle regarda les étoiles et soupira...Un bruit se fit entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna pour voir qui était derrière elle.  
  
Son sang se glaça à la vue de cette personne qui s'approchait avec un sourire maléfique.  
  
-Tiens Elliann, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-il d'une voix froide et sans sentiments.  
  
Il s'approchait de plus en plus, la faisait frémir de peu à chaque pas.  
  
-Ne t'approche pas Harry! Cria Elliann.  
  
Harry ri froidement et ne faisant comme si elle n'avait pas parlée, il continua à avancer.  
  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas venu ici par hasard...dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Harry était tout près de son visage. De son index et son majeur, il releva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes, il était froid et sans pitié et se seul regard lui glaçait le sang et lui nouait l'estomac de peur.  
  
-Peut-être, lui répondit-il d'une voix toujours froide et un peu amusée.  
  
-Que veux-tu de moi? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Toi! Toi toute entière! Dit-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres.  
  
À cette phrase, elle le repoussa vivement et en profita pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry avait été plus vite qu'elle.  
  
-Romorah Closus! Crai Harry la baguette pointant la porte.  
  
Dand un bruit sourd, la porte se referma et se barra. Elliann se tourna vers Harry pour voir qu'il avait un regard colérique..  
  
-Tu daignes me repousser! Aucun problème, cela me fera un raison de plus pour te faire souffrir...  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant...lui dit Elliann d'un ton défiant.  
  
-Parce que la mort n'est pas une souffrance, elle ne fait que provoquer l'extinction d'une âme...tandis que la torture laisse des marques de souffrances, elle nous laisse souffrir longtemps, dit-il se rapprochant d'elle la baguette en main. Expelliarmus! Cria Harry.  
  
Le sort doublé par la puissance de celui-ci toucha de plein fouet Elliann qui s'écrasa à un mur. Sa tête était fendue et elle puisait énormément de ses forces pour rester consciente. Harry se tenait maintenant debout devant elle. Il la pris par le collet de sa robe et la leva, puis l'accota au mur, toujours en la tenant par le collet. Elliann le regarda sauvagement.  
  
-J'adore quand tu me fais ce regard...dit-il avec malice.  
  
Il s'approcha et il l'embrassa aussi sauvagement qu'elle l'avait regardé. Soudain, tout devint clair pour Elliann...comme si elle avait eu un regain d'énergie, elle se détacha vivement de son emprise.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux...c'est elle...l'ange.  
  
-Je croyais que cela t'aurais pris plus de temps avant de comprendre... je vois que je me suis trompé, dit Harry d'un ton hautain.  
  
-Comment as-tu su qu'elle faisait partie de moi?  
  
-Je t'ai vu revenir de la forme ange à ta forme humaine...fait la apparaître! Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
-Je ne peux pas.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.  
  
-Parce que c'est elle qui décide quand apparaître, dit Elliann en s'approchant de l'ancien bureau poussiéreux d'un professeur.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et il fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Si c'est vrai...alors elle viendra te sauver la vie...  
  
Elliann compris ce qu'il voulait dire et elle commença à paniquer. Elle recula de quelque pas, mais le vieux bureau l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Son c?ur battait rapidement, Harry s'approcha en sortant sa baguette. Elle ferma alors les yeux, elle toucha son collier avec un cristal au bout et elle sourit. Elle murmura une phrase qu'Harry ne pu comprendre.  
  
Avec un sourire en coin, il s'arrêta, une bonne distance les séparait encore, puis il commença à prononcer le sort fatal.  
  
-Avada...  
  
À ce moment une aveuglante lumière blanche jaillis du corps d'Elliann. Des ailes d'un blanc immaculés apparurent et se refermèrent devant l'ange, formant ainsi un bouclier.  
  
-Kedavra...  
  
Un jet de lumière verte sortie alors de la baguette d'Harry et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ange. La collision entre les ailes blanche et le sort provoqua une intense lumière verte blanchâtre. Peu à peu la lumière disparaissait et Harry pu voir que l'ange avait laissée ses ailes replier devant elle. Harry fier de l'avoir fait apparaître avança vers elle.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas te voir? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu n'es pas encore prêts à savoir qui je suis réellement, dit l'ange en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce.  
  
-Non, tu ne partiras pas comme ça! Cria-t-il.  
  
Il la pris par le bras et à cet instant, il ressentis un sensation étrange...  
  
Craignant qu'Harry ne comprenne qui elle était, elle revint à Elliann. Celle-ci, profitant de la confusion d'Harry, se dirigea vers la porte et sortie sa baguette.  
  
-Alohomora.  
  
Un petit déclic se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte, mais avant de partir elle jeta un coup d'?il à Harry...pendant un instant, elle cru reconnaître l'ancien Harry Potter, le bon. Elle soupira puis mis un pied à l'extérieur de la classe.  
  
-Endoloris! Cria Harry.  
  
Avec un cri de douleur, Elliann s'effondra au sol, puis se referma sur elle- même, tremblante de douleur. Elle serra les dents, pour ne pas crier, mais c'était impossible à faire...elle souffrait trop. Des cris déchirant retentirent une fois de plus. Harry passa par-dessus elle avec un rire froid. Ce fut seulement quand Harry était rendus à sa maison qu'il stopper le sort.  
  
-Finit Incantatem.  
  
Elliann, pu enfin respirer. Elle avait extrêmement souffert...des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle avait mal, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Toujours étendus dans le corridor, elle entendis des pas se rapprocher. Avec un effort considérable et un cri de douleur, elle se releva, mais elle ne tint pas longtemps, elle du s'asseoir au sol. Elle remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine et elle laissa encore couler des larmes. La personne apparu enfin à l'autre bout du corridor et arriva devant Elliann.  
  
-Alors Rockfield, on se promène dans les corridors la nuit?  
  
Elliann ne répondis pas, elle en était incapable.  
  
-Vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire c'est ne pas répondre, franchement, Dumbledor t'a mal jugé, Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
Ce nom, seulement Malfoy avait le culot de le lui dire. Elle se leva, mais ne tint toujours pas debout...elle retomba sur les genoux avec, une fois de plus, un cri de douleur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler abondamment. Malfoy la regarda bizarrement.  
  
-On n'est même plus capable de se défendre? Dit Drago.  
  
Elliann toucha son cristal et elle pu enfin de relever et se tenir debout, mais difficilement. Drago vit les larmes qui coulaient et la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il ne voulait pas que ses insultes ailles jusqu'à la faire pleurer...il se senti soudainement bizarre...Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et craignant qu'il ne se fasse prendre, Drago se dirigea à l'intérieur de la salle d'où Elliann sortait.  
  
-Allez viens, dit-il à l'adresse d'Elliann.  
  
Voyant qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avancer, il la rejoignis, puis lui pris un bras et le passa autour de son épaule. Il referma la porte derrière eux et la mena jusqu'à un bureau pour qu'elle s'y assoie.  
  
Le professeur McGonnagall, Dumbledor et Rogue passèrent devant la porte de leur classe et s'y arrêtèrent. Comme Rogue allait ouvrir la porte Dumbledor lui dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Les cris d'Elliann les avaient sûrement alarmés.  
  
-Laissons les seuls, se dit Dumbledor, peut-être qu'elle réussira à le changer, finit-il en se dirigeant plus loin.  
  
Drago pu enfin se calmer, il se tourna vers Elliann qui souffrait toujours. Voyant du sang sur le bureau, il essaya de trouver sa source et découvrit qu'il venait de la tête d'Elliann. Il mis sa main des ses longs cheveux et remonta jusqu'à la tête...il y ressortis sa main tachée de sang...Drago commença à paniquer, le sang coulait abondamment et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter...  
  
\±@£¢¤¬¦²³¼½¾|! »/$%?&*()_+  
  
Vite vite vite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Pourquoi moi?

Disclaimer :tout est a J.K. Rowling, apart ma Gaëlia chiri !^^  
  
N.B. c'est le même chapitre que le 9, mais j'ai corrigé plusieurs fautes qui déformaient le sens des phrases. !!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Alors quoi former un petit couple...sa c'est une surprise !! lol^^  
  
Ranaé : lis plus loin tu vas voir^^  
  
Josy : Merci encore ma tite josy d'amour !! toujours aussi fine !;)  
  
Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Se matin là, Gaëlia se leva tôt, car elle voulait explorer le château. Elle se leva sans bruit de son lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se changer et prendre une douche.  
  
Dès qu'elle eu terminé, elle prépara ses choses pour son premier cours qui était Potion. Évidemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avaient parlé de ce cours et elle savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Elle sortie du dortoir de la salle commune des Gryffondors en silence et commença par la droite. Elle marchait de pièces en pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus où elle se trouvait, mais essayer de se retrouver dans ce château ne servait à rien, il était bien trop immense... Gaëlia haussa alors les épaules, puis continua son chemin. Quelques temps après, elle senti quelqu'un qui venait vers elle. Elle tourna le coin et vu le premier professeur qu'elle allait avoir : Severus Rogue.  
  
« Bonjour professeur. » Dit Gaëlia pour avoir un bon contact avec lui.  
  
« Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites si tôt dans les corridors ? » Demanda Rogue d'un ton froid.  
  
« Je visitais les lieux pour ne pas me perdre à chaque fois que je marcherai dans ces corridors...vous vous imaginez tous les soirs que je devrai passer ici...j'en ai des frissons seulement que d'y penser. » Dit- elle d'un ton un peu moqueur.  
  
« Ne vous imaginez pas que parce que vous protégez ce cher Potter et que vous aurez le droit de vous promener dans les corridors la nuit, que vous êtes toute permise...mais j'imagine que Potter a déjà déteindu sur vous. »  
  
« Je l'espère bien professeur, au revoir et bonne journée » dit Gaëlia souriante.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards parti dans un grognement et Gaëlia continua son chemin. Elle voyait maintenant ce que le trio voulait dire à propos de lui. « Franchement pas très sympathique, il mérite bien sa place de directeur chez les Serpentards. » se dit-elle.  
  
L'elfe arriva à un corridor très sombre, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait, car elle n'avait aucun mauvais pressentiment. Par mis toutes les portes qui s'y trouvaient, une en particulier attira l'attention de Gaëlia...il y avait des pouvoirs en actions à l'intérieur. Elle se concentra pour voir si quelque chose clochait dans cette pièce, mais rien...seulement que ces pouvoirs. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, puis entra...avançant de plus en plus, elle regarda vers la gauche et y vit un miroir, ancien d'après son apparence poussiéreuse...il était argent et avait des formes plutôt courbées comme un serpent. Se rapprochant du miroir, elle commençait à voir une image floue...sa curiosité la forçait à aller voir de plus près...  
  
Elle vit sur le haut du miroir une inscription... « Miroir de l'ésoppo ». Elle regarda plus bas et vit une phrase inscrite sur le rebord. « ésop polsi amegasiv notin riséd el iner tnome nej ». Au bas complètement, une autre inscription pouvait se lire en minuscule et or. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej » Ce miroir était très curieux, car les pouvoirs venaient de son intérieur. La jeune elfe regarda plus attentivement la glace du miroir...l'image qui était floue, devint soudainement claire...ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia...elle mis une main sur sa bouche étonnée et dégoûtée, puis recula de quelques pas.  
  
Dans la glace du miroir, une scène horrible se déroulait. Harry était mort, et ses bouts de chairs servaient à faire revivre les plus grands démons que le monde n'est connu. Voldemort riait diaboliquement comme un écho derrière la scène.  
  
Gaëlia se précipita hors de la salle de classe abandonnée...il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry pour le prévenir de ce qu'elle venait de voir dans ce miroir. Ne sachant pas le chemin, elle erra un bout de temps dans le château à la recherche du dortoir de sa maison. Elle s'arrêta à une fenêtre et regarda où les rayons du soleil étaient rendus. « Déjà l'heure du déjeuner ! » se dit-elle « Harry doit déjà être à la Grande Salle. ». Gaëlia décida donc d'aller le rejoindre là-bas.  
  
Encore, elle ne savait pas le chemin et elle chercha longtemps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Elle remarqua que cette personne était en faite Drago.  
  
« De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser, il fallait que se soit sur un qui ne m'indiquera pas le bon chemin...temps pis... » Se dit-elle pour soi. « Bonjour Drago... ».  
  
« Ho, bonjour... » dit Drago dans un grognement.  
  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin de la Grande Salle ? ».  
  
Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent à ce moment et se placèrent près de Drago, comme à leur habitude.  
  
« Bien sûr, la Grande Salle c'est par là. » dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
« La Grande Salle n'est pas par. ? » Commença Crabbe, qui n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Malfoy lui avait envoyé un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise.  
  
Gaëlia ferma alors les yeux pour trouver où l'aura d'Harry se situait.  
  
« C'est de ce côté la Grande Salle idiot ! » lui répondit Gaëlia d'un sourire moqueur.  
  
Drago surpris se tourna vers Goyle. « Comment elle a fait pour deviner celle-là ? »  
  
« Aucune idée » Lui répondit-il.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me répondre ! » Lui cria Drago dans un grognement. Il avait encore été humilié par cette elfe.  
  
Gaëlia était presque rendu à la Grande Salle quand elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu trouver son chemin en cherchant les auras des autres.  
  
« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? » Dit-elle en se frappant le front d'une main.  
  
L'elfe ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle avec fracas, faisant détourner les quelques regards qui s'y trouvaient. Harry leva le regard de son bol de céréales et en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Gaëlia, il pris un regard inquiet.  
  
« Harry... » murmura-t-elle pour ne pas attirer d'autres regards vers eux. « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi...j'ai vue quelque chose de très important... » Continua-t-elle avec un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude et de nervosité dans sa voix.  
  
« On ne peut pas, les cours commencent dans moins de trente minutes...qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »  
  
« Un miroir...à l'intérieur je t'ai vu mourir et tes...membres avaient servis à faire revivre tous les plus grands démons de ce monde... » dit l'elfe avec un ton dégoûté.  
  
Harry paru étonné. Il se souvenait pendant sa première année, il avait trouvé le miroir du Riséd, mais ne l'avait pas revu depuis.  
  
« J'ai trouver un miroir lors de ma première année, le miroir du Riséd...mais il ne montrait pas cela du tout...il montrait ce que notre c?ur désir le plus au monde. Il faudrait aller voir ce qu'il montre ce soir même ! » Dit Harry avec détermination.  
  
« Non ! » Le coupa Gaëlia. « Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le risque de te promener dans les corridors après ce que j'ai vu. »  
  
« Mais voyons Gaëlia...tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je serai protégé de cette manière. » Dit Harry d'un ton suppliant.  
  
« Harry ! Arrête tout de suite ! » Dit Gaëlia de mauvaise humeur. « Si je te vois sortir je te jure que Dumbledore en sera informé ! »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée...elle l'empêchait d'aller se promener dans les corridors, parce qu'elle craignait qu'une stupide image dans un miroir se réalise. Il grogna de fureur.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en essayant de se calmer.  
  
« J'ai reçu l'ordre de te protéger...alors pourquoi devrais-je désobéir à cet ordre ? »  
  
« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Harry sa cuillère à la main. « Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on se connaît et tu agis comme ma mère le ferais ! » Harry se senti mal à cette phrase...Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et ne la connaîtrais jamais...ni son père. Harry baissa le regard « Oublie ce que je viens de dire... » murmura-t-il le regard dans le vide.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour prendre le nécessaire au cours de Potion. Harry pris ses livres et descendit pour son cours...il fallait vraiment qu'après une dispute avec Gaëlia, il se rendre avec cet imbécile de Rogue et toujours avec les Serpentards. Harry pris place derrière Ron et Hermione qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans le cours.  
  
« Salut Harry ! »Dirent Ron et Hermione  
  
« Salut... » Répondit faiblement celui-ci.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète, mais au moment où il allait leur en parler Gaëlia arriva à sa table.  
  
« Il n'y a plus d'autre place... » Dit-elle simplement sans lui donner aucun regard.  
  
Harry décida donc de se taire et de leur raconter ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant, plus tard. Rogue entra à ce moment dans la pièce, maugréant contre les Gryffondors qui parlaient et le cours commença.  
  
*_*  
  
Harry s'écrasa lourdement dans son lit et se rappela la plus mauvaise journée qu'il avait passée depuis le début de son entré à Poudlard. Il avait ignoré Gaëlia toute la journée et comme si ce n'était pas assez il avait eu des cours plus que mauvais : Potion, divination, histoire et défense contre les forces du mal. Au moins sa dernière période avait été très bien, surtout avec Rémus comme professeur. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry avait eu un différent avec Gaëlia, mais il avait décidé de laisser faire le temps. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'ignorer Gaëlia de cette manière, ça lui faisait du mal à lui comme à elle...mais elle l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus à Poudlard, se promener dans le château la nuit. De toute manière, ça ne serait pas Gaëlia qui allait l'empêcher de sortir...après tout, il avait sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit une de ses valises et y en ressorti la cape, il pris aussi Sìlaë avec lui, puis enfila sa cape et sorti en douce du dortoir.  
  
Gaëlia le savait qu'il allait venir, alors elle décida de rester dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se montre le bout du nez. Il prenait des risques énormes à sortir du dortoir la nuit, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vu dans se maudit miroir. Après quelques heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle le laissa faire le tour de la pièce et regarder le miroir, mais à cet instant des pas retentir du corridor, alors Harry se dépêcha à ressortir de la pièce et se diriger vers la maison des Gryffondors. Gaëlia sortie de sa cachette et courut elle aussi hors de la pièce, mais seulement, elle allait chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Elle détestait faire ce genre de choses, mais c'était pour la sécurité d'Harry. Elle tenait énormément à lui...  
  
Harry couru jusqu'à une salle de classe qui était abandonné et s'y arrêta pour reprendre un peu son souffle, mais quand il se retourna, il vit Dumbledore qui se tenait l'air grave derrière lui.  
  
« Harry, veux-tu me dire ce que tu fais à cette heure dans les corridors ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Euh...je, euh...j'étais à la recherche d'un miroir... » Répondit-il.  
  
« Ha, oui... cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu contournes les règles de notre école. Tu devras avoir une soirée de retenue et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor... Harry je ne veux plus que tu recommence cela, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent. »  
  
« Oui professeur... » dit Harry la mine basse. Il venait de faire perdre cinquante points au Gryffondors le premier jour de cours.  
  
Harry se rendit jusqu'à sa maison avec Dumbldore qui ensuite le laissa, puis il entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il se jeta dans un fauteuil et regarda le feu qui chauffait toujours la pièce. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna et vit la jeune elfe aux cheveux bruns endormie avec un air coupable sur le visage. Il ne voulait plus la voir, ni lui parler, alors il se leva et alla se coucher.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent, Harry n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Gaëlia et il voyait qu'elle se sentait mal de l'avoir dénoncer à Dumbledore. Elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de lui parler, mais leurs petites conversations finissaient toujours avec des hurlements de Gaëlia et des bêtises dites par Harry. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas quoi faire pour qu'Harry pardonne à Gaëlia...mais il fallait avouer que Ron était un peu du côté d'Harry, parce qu'il adorait lui aussi faire des petites aventures nocturnes. Leur premier cours cette journée là était Potion, et Rogue se faisait de plus en plus de plaisir à voir Harry et Gaëlia très distant. Il les mettait toujours ensemble pour les mélanges qu'il leurs demandait de préparer et il voyait bien que rien ne fonctionnait parce qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Alors, pour chaque potion qu'ils manquaient, il leur enlevait chacun cinq points. Mais ce matin là Rogue ne les fit pas faire de potions, il les fit écrire de la théorie. À la fin du cours Harry vit Drago s'approcher de Gaëlia et la prendre par la taille en sortant du cours. Cela piqua sa curiosité et il se mit derrière eux pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.  
  
« Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ce soir à la tour d'astronomie ? » Demanda Drago. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ».  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop Drago, peut-être... » dit Gaëlia avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.  
  
Drago la regarda avec lui aussi un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, puis parti retrouver ses deux acolytes. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Gaëlia, l'exemple parfait du bien allait se rendre au rendez- vous que Drago Malfoy lui avait donné. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression d'être jaloux. Harry décida de ne plus penser à ça. Il se rendait maintenant en cours de métamorphose et heureusement pour lui, Gaëlia n'était pas à côté de lui. Le professeur McGonagall lui donna l'heure de la retenue qu'il avait échoppée. Elle consistait à laver les trophées le lendemain vers neuf heures jusqu'à minuit. Elle lui avait aussi dit que la fin de semaine prochaine, il devait faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
*_*  
  
Harry sorti de sa douche, il venait de terminer sa soirée de retenue. Il pris une serviette et la passa autour de sa taille. Il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain de son dortoir et s'y arrêta...Il se regarda quelques instant, fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Un jeune homme assez musclé, de beaux pectoraux, des cheveux noir de jais en bataille et des yeux de couleur émeraude...il était vraiment loin de sa première année à Poudlard, petit et maigrichon. Quand il entendit soudain quelqu'un débouler les marches de la salle Commune. Harry, curieux de savoir qui n'était pas dans son lit à une tel heure, sorti rapidement de la salle de bain...oubliant qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton indifférent.  
  
« Rien du tout... » Dit un murmure qui semblait triste.  
  
Harry s'approcha un peu, mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que la personne avait.  
  
« Harry, vas t'en... » dit tristement la personne. « En plus tu n'as qu'une serviette autour de la taille. »  
  
« C'est ce que j'allais faire, de toute manière je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi Gaëlia ! »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être enfantin...je ne cherchait qu'à te protéger ! » dit- elle en se relevant et en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
« Peut-être, mais j'ai vécu mes quatre premières années dans le danger, et je ne suis toujours pas mort...quoi que ça n'aurait aucune importance si je meurs lors d'une de mes sortie la nuit...seulement si tu ne m'avais pas dénoncer à Dumbledore, j'aurais pu savoir ce que le miroir voulait dire ! » dit-il en tournant le dos à Gaëlia.  
  
« Tu n'avais qu'à attendre la fin de semaine...et il n'y a donc rien qui t'es venu à la tête pour te faire voir que je tiens beaucoup à toi, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses et que je ne veux pas QUE TU MEURS ! » finit-elle par hurler d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Si tu tiens tellement à moi, pourquoi as-tu donc accepté de te promener la nuit avec Drago ? L'ennemie ! Et pourquoi ne la tu pas dénoncer lui ? » Hurla-t-il à son tour.  
  
« Je pense que tu as mal compris...JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ AVEC DRAGO ! ! ! PENSES- TU QUE JE SUIS ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR TOMBER DANS LE PANNEAU...TOUT CE QU'IL VOULAIT C'ÉTAIT M'HUMILIER ! »  
  
« OUI TU L'ES STUPIDE ! ET MAINTENANT, J'AURAIS BIEN AIMÉ QUE TU N'ES JAMAIS EXISTÉ...QUE TU NE SOIS JAMAIS ENTRÉE DANS MA VIE, QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS D'AILLEURS ! ! ! » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.  
  
L'elfe sentie ses yeux lui piquer...quelques larmes coulèrent...  
  
« Si seulement tu savais Harry... » Murmura celle-ci.  
  
« Bien justement je ne veux pas savoir ! » dit Harry d'un ton froid.  
  
« Tu es vraiment stupide Harry...pathétique, tu ne penses qu'à toi, les autres non pas d'importance...sais-tu à qui tu ressemble ? À Drago ! Tu fais ta grosse tête et tout ce que tu désires, tu veux absolument l'obtenir, comme les Serpentards ! Tu es sur que le Choixpeau ne t'a pas envoyer dans la mauvaise maison ? »  
  
S'en était trop, Harry ne supporta pas ce que Gaëlia avait dit. Elle avait touché la corde sensible, sans le savoir, celle de la remise en question du Choixpeau.  
  
« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA ! » hurla Harry.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la frappa au visage. La force avec laquelle il l'avait frappé projeta Gaëlia au sol. Elle resta étendue là un bon moment, elle était sonnée, elle ne reconnaissait plus Harry... Elle se releva, puis regarda Harry, il avait un regard furieux et sa respiration était rapide. Gaëlia se frotta la joue douloureusement, puis plusieurs larmes coulèrent. L'elfe baissa le regard et sortie et pleurs de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le portrait de la grosse dame la salua au passage, mais elle ne répondit pas.  
  
Harry s'effondra au sol, et il le frappa à coups de poings.  
  
« Elle n'as pas le droit de dire ça, aucunement le droit de dire que j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard ! »  
  
Le bruit avait réveillé quelques élèves qui arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, Ron et Hermione étaient de ceux là. Ils accoururent le voir, mais il refusait de leur parler, il voulait aller dormir...  
  
Gaëlia était maintenant à la tour d'astronomie, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait le ciel sombre, laissant couler les larmes le long de sa joue meurtrie. Harry l'avait frappé et il lui avait dit qu'il aurait voulait qu'elle n'existe pas. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'avait profondément blessé, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était venger et lui disant qu'il commençait à ressembler à un Serpentard...au fond elle n'avait pas entièrement tord, le comportement d'Harry le prouvait. Elle sentie une petite chose poilue monter sur ses épaules.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Sìlaë... » Dit tristement Gaëlia.  
  
« C'est encore Harry ? » Demanda Sìlaë.  
  
Gaëlia ne répondit pas, elle ne fit que baisser le regard et d'autres larmes coulèrent.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec lui...Il n'était pas comme ça cet été... » Murmura Sìlaë.  
  
Gaëlia se leva soudainement et chassa ses larmes, puis elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur.  
  
« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Sìlaë.  
  
« Au miroir, la source de toute cette stupide dispute qui la mené à me... » Murmura Gaëlia, mais qui ne termina pas sa phrase, elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite. C'était une blessure trop ressente et trop douleureuse.  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent au corridor qui menait au miroir Gaëlia s'arrêta...quelque chose clochait, ce n'était plus la même porte qui l'attirait...c'était celle juste avant. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, mais cette fois elles durent se tourner vers la droite pour regarder le miroir. Quand Gaëlia le vit, elle fut surprise, car ce n'était pas le même miroir...ce n'était pas le miroir de L'Ésoppo, c'était celui du Riséd...  
  
Il était de couleur or sur les contours et avait une forme plus carré que le miroir de l'ésoppo. Elle lus les inscription comme sur l'autre miroir. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ».  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que cette inscription veut dire ? » Se demanda Gaëlia.  
  
Sìlaë qui se promenait d'un côté d'épaule à un autre s'arrêta subitement. « Hooo ! Riséd veut dire Désir lu dans l'autre sens, et si on lit toute la phrase à l'envers, cela donne : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton c?ur le désir. »  
  
« Oui, c'est ça Sìlaë » Dit-t-elle en dirigeant immédiatement dans la salle voisine.  
  
Elle y vit encore une fois le miroir de l'ésoppo et lu l'inscription sur le haut : ésop polsi amegasiv notin riséd el iner tnome nej.  
  
« Je ne montre ni le désir ni ton visage, mais l'opposé...Il montre ce qu'on ne veut pas voir, les choses qu'on ne veut pas qui se réalisent. » Dit Gaëlia. « Attends, regarde, il y a une autre inscription que je n'avais pas vu dans le milieu : Une porte s'ouvrira si seulement tu regardes les deux côtés des miroirs en même temps. L'équilibre du bien et du mal. C'est ça ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
Gaëlia se dirigea hors de la pièce et marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête face au mur. « En ce moment même, je devrais être au milieu des deux miroirs. ». Gaëlia ferma alors les yeux et pensa au deux miroirs ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle leva la main et toucha une pierre, comme si quelqu'un contrôlait sa main. La pierre s'enfonça dans le mur et un passage apparu...Le corridor qui descendait était sombre et Gaëlia n'y voyait pas de fond.  
  
« Reste ici ! » Dit-elle à l'adresse de Sìlaë.  
  
« Mais... » Commença Sìlaë, mais qui n'eu pas le temps de terminer, car le passage venait de se refermer derrière Gaëlia.  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Harry était dans la salle de bain, il voulait mettre un pantalon à la place de sa simple serviette. Quand il eu terminé, il se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace, mais cette fois il éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Pleura Harry en s'effondrant sur le sol froid. « Je l'ai frapper...j'ai osé...elle a raison, je ressemble à un Serpentard...Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? » Continua-t-il. « Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler maintenant... je me déteste ! »  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Gaëlia descendait lentement les marches, elle arriva enfin sur le plat et avança prudemment. Des torches de feu s'allumèrent soudain, laissant voir la pièce salle. Elle se retourna pour voir si personne n'était là, mais elle senti quelque chose se planter dans son ventre. Elle regarda plus bas et vit que c'était un poignard avec...la marque des ténèbres de gravée sur le manche. Elle s'effondra au sol de douleur et vit plusieurs personnes s'approcher et former un cercle autour d'elle. Son sang se vidait rapidement...  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
Harry se recroquevilla soudainement sur lui-même...sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front et elle lui donnait un mal de tête incroyable. Il vit soudain un flash, Gaëlia au sol avec un poignard dans le ventre. Il se releva puisant beaucoup de sa force. « Elle est descendu...tout ça, c'est de ma faute...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Dit-il en sortant difficilement du dortoir, sous le regard interrogateur de tous ses compagnons de chambre...  
  
Alors ? vous avez aimé ? moi, biensur que j'ai aimé l'écrire, en plus c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant ! lol ! alors vous vous demander pourquoi Harry la Frapper et à réagis de cette manière. ? certaines choses enfouis en plus profond de lui son entrain de refaire surface ! mouahahaha je vous en dit pas plus et je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite. Alors encore désolé pour le retard de se chapitre ! Merci à tout ceux qui me review et aussi continuer j'adore ça ! aussi ça fait sortir les chapitre plus rapidement ! alors r+r Genevièvexxxxxxxx (jespère que tu as aimer Malissandre)^^ 


	10. Ne parts pas

Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling !! Que j'admire pour son talent ;)  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! moi je l'ai adoré ! lol Merci à tout ceux qui mon reviewer.  
  
Oli : Hey non mais tu ne lis pas plus loin !! t'es cheap lol mais merci de dire que c'est vraiment bon ! ;) pis a demain je crois (lundi, je suis pas sur qu'on a un cours ensemble ? pas grave à demain pareil) !  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci de dire que mon chapitre était vraiment super, se pourrait-il que tu ai de la misère a écrire le nom Gaëlia lol ? Mais bon pour Harry il va avoir des explications, mais pas pour tout de suite car il va y avoir d'autre chose qui va arriver, dans le prochain chapitre promis (mais il y a qqchose dans se chapitre si que tu m'avais demandé dans un de tes reviews ) ! merci encore.  
  
Malissandre : Merci !!! trop gentil (c'est le tiens qui est meilleur :P) (faut pas me contredire, sinon je deviens méchante (mince, je suis menaçante là !?!?!)) Alors j'espère que la fin va te plaire !! quand je te contait mon alternative à ma première fin (trop eau de rose) sur msn, je l'inventait au fur et à mesure, c'est pour sa que sa prenait du temps a écrire.mais voila tu ma permis d'avoir un bien bonne idée, et la voilà alors je dédie mon chapitre à toi !! ^^ !! Aussi j'ai hâte que tu reçoives ma lettre, tu vas pouvoir me voir la binette !! lol ! Alors bonne lecture !  
  
Merci aussi à Kaorou super gentille et continue a me reviewer !! : ))))))))  
  
Voilà, pour ceux qui on pas lu le petit message a malissandre, je lui dédie se chapitre !! ^^ Maintenant place à la lecture...enjoy !  
  
Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 10 : Ne parts pas.  
  
Peu à peu les forces de Gaëlia l'abandonnaient...elle réussit tout de même à arracher le poignard de son ventre, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, mais sa vision était floue.La Gryffondor ressenti un homme très puissant qui se tenait au milieu de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.  
  
« Vol...demort... » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Un rire sadique et cynique retenti...Gaëlia se mis à genoux tenant le poignard d'une main et de l'autre sa plaie...puis à la surprise de tous les mangemorts qui étaient présents, elle se leva et lança le poignard de toutes ses forces en direction de leur maître. Voldemort le rattrapa facilement et fit un sourire mauvais.  
  
« Croyez-vous vraiment que je suis incapable de rattraper un couteau lancer aussi faiblement ? » Ri Voldemort.  
  
Gaëlia n'avait plus la force de parler, ni de se tenir debout...ses genoux s'affaiblirent et elle tomba lourdement au sol, ayant de moins en moins conscience de ce qui se passait...elle sentait sa vie s'en aller, ses souvenirs devenir une partie du ciel...elle ressenti une douleur au c?ur, mais pas celle de la mort...celle d'un amour oublié...  
  
« Voyons, ne vendez pas l'âme maintenant...je vous croyais un peu plus combative que ce que vous nous montrez...Mais il est vrai que les sentiments nous mènent à la perte. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? Harry a eu une bien bonne réaction face à ce que vous lui avez dit ce soir... » Dit cyniquement Voldemort alors qu'il s'approchait de l'elfe. « Mais je ne vous tuerai pas...enfin pas se soir... » Ri avec fierté le puissant mage noir. « Panaceum blocus ».  
  
Une faible gale se forma à l'endroit où sa peau était transpercée, la laissant ainsi avec autant de douleur qu'au début.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Harry courrait dans les corridors sombre du château, mais sa cicatrice le fit une fois de plus trébucher...il tomba alors au sol, refermant ses poings avec colère et haine. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir frapper Gaëlia...et elle était en danger de mort en ce moment même simplement à cause de lui...si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Si c'était le cas, il s'en voudrait à mort...Il ressentait un sentiment incroyablement fort pour elle...et il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de le lui avouer. Chassant rapidement l'idée de la mort de Gaëlia de sa tête, il se releva vivement et continua son chemin.  
  
Sìlaë était toujours sur le bord du passage, elle tournait rapidement en rond, car elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Gaëlia. Elle vit soudain un jeune homme rempli de haine arriver dans le corridor. Elle reconnue immédiatement la silhouette de son maître.  
  
« Harry ! » Cria la salamandre.  
  
« Sìlaë, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? As-tu vu Gaëlia ? Et, Haaaaaaa ! » Harry s'écroula une fois de plus au sol, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir.  
  
« Harry, elle est dans le passage là ! Mets ta main sur cette pierre et pense au deux miroir, celui du Riséd et de l'Ésoppo, ne faisant plus qu'un ! Le passage s'ouvrira ! » Dit rapidement Sìlaë, car elle était inquiète.  
  
« D'accord » Dit difficilement Harry en se relevant.  
  
Le Survivant s'exécuta et le passage s'ouvrit, mais une fois de plus, il se referma avant que Sìlaë ne puisse entrer.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
« Endoloris ! » Cria Voldemort.  
  
Un cri déchirant retenti et des rires sadiques commencèrent.  
  
« Il est difficile d'être l'amie et la protectrice d'Harry Potter, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Siffla Voldemort en stoppant son sort et la relevant. « Tu vois se mur derrière toi ? Non ? Eh bien il te servira d'atterrissage. « Expelliarmus ! »  
  
La force du seigneur des ténèbres avait empli la puissance du sort et Gaëlia s'écrasa rapidement sur le mur, puis s'y laissa glisser...tombant dans la terre et infectant ainsi ses nombreuses plaies. Des ecchymoses couvraient ses bras et ses jambes et la plaie du poignard commençait à se rouvrir.  
  
« Battez là ! » Cria Voldemort dans un rire de plaisir.  
  
Des mangemorts s'exécutèrent aussitôt la frappant au ventre et au visage...son visage...il n'y avait quelques heures de cela Harry l'avait frapper à la même place...s'en était trop pour elle...elle ne pouvait plus supporter tous les coups qu'ils lui donnaient...des larmes coulèrent, espérant qu'elle meurs sur un coup au ventre...perçant son estomac...Mais tout s'arrêta, elle ne recevait plus aucun coups...elle entre ouvris ses yeux pour voir ce qui se passait...elle cru mourir de peur en voyant qui était devant elle, essayant de combattre les mangemorts en ayant une douleur terrible au front...  
  
« Harry! » Hurla Gaëlia « Vas t'en, je t'en pris...tu ne supporteras pas les sorts » continua-t-elle pendant que quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage abîmé par les plaies et les bleus.  
  
Harry continua à combattre malgré les avertissements de son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre et s'écroula au sol avec un endoloris lancé par un mangemort qu'il n'avait pas remarqué derrière lui...se fut alors à son tour de se faire battre, mais Harry avait de l'espoir, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils devraient arrêter leur attaques.  
  
Les mangemorts cessèrent après quelques minutes sur l'ordre de leur maître.  
  
« Cela suffira... » Siffla Voldemort. Il s'approcha du jeune homme étendus au sol, mais bien conscient de ce qui se passait. « Ce n'est qu'un avant goût Potter... » Finit Voldemort avec un rire mauvais.  
  
Le mage s'éloigna, suivi des autres mangemorts, mais il lui lança avant de disparaître « Joyeuse Halloween Potter ! ». Il était déjà au moment de la fête d'Halloween...Harry n'avait pas vu les jours passer si rapidement...il avait l'impression que seulement 2 semaines s'étaient écoulées.  
  
Des heures passèrent, Harry venait de prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour se relever...il se dirigea vers Gaëlia qui était dans un état effroyable...son uniforme était taché de sang et déchiré à quelque places...des ecchymoses couvraient ses bras, ses jambes et son visage...elle n'était plus consciente...sûrement qu'elle en avait trop vu et trop vécu et que pendant qu'Harry essayait de reprendre ses forces, elle s'était évanouie. Harry alla s'asseoir près d'elle, la pris dans ses bras et pleura...  
  
Gaëlia se réveilla pendant ce temps, mais n'avait pas le force de bouger...elle entendait quelqu'un pleurer et remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry...Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était lui qui pleurait...Ses pleurs montraient de la souffrance et de la culpabilité...La jeune femme ne pouvait entendre de tels pleurs...c'était trop souffrant de voir celui qu'elle aimait pleurer de la sorte...elle commença à pleurer elle aussi...Elle pleurait pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ce qu'il lui avait dit à son tour. Ses larmes étaient aussi pour ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, ce que Voldemort et ses mangemorts lui avait fait subir à elle et aussi pour la douleur qu'elle ressentait à voir son ami pleurer...et sur ses pleurs elle perdit de nouveau conscience...  
  
Harry remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Gaëlia...elle s'était réveillée pendant qu'il pleurait...Le Gryffondor essuya ses larmes et se leva debout avec l'elfe dans ses bras...il risquait à tout moment de tomber au sol, car il était affaibli. Il monta les marches péniblement et se rendit enfin à l'extérieur du passage. À voir la petite boule de poils au bord de la crise de nerfs, Harry eu un petit sourire et repris des forces...sûrement que s'était du à la vue de l'extérieur et non de la salle sombre et poussiéreuse.  
  
« Sìlaë, est-ce que c'est déjà le souper d'Halloween ? »  
  
« Bien, à voir tous les élèves se diriger vers la Grande Salle à cette heure, je dirais que oui...Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda la petite boule de poils inquiète.  
  
« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je dois me rendre...il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore et porter Gaëlia à l'infirmerie... » dit Harry tout en vacillant d'un côté et de l'autre.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient à la table des Gryffondors l'air vraiment inquiet pour leurs amis. Cela faisait maintenant une journée entière qu'ils avaient disparu, ils avaient manqué des cours, et se n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Harry de s'absenter une journée complète seulement pour une fille. Hermione se leva soudainement, décidé à parler au professeur Dumbledore, Ron la suivant de près.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledor, je m'inquiète pour Harry et Gaëlia...ils ont disparu une journée entière...j'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave... »  
  
Dumbledore avait un regard inquiet...il s'était passé quelque chose, ça il le savait très bien, mais s'en étaient-ils sortis vivant ? Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas...un silence tomba et tout le monde regarda un jeune homme qui s'effondrer au sol, laissant aussi tomber une jeune elfe vraiment mal en points. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur leurs amis, suivis de plusieurs professeurs...tous avaient un regard vraiment inquiet pour la vie des deux jeunes personnes. La Salle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que les deux blessés quittent la pièce dans les bras de proffesseurs...  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Gaëlia se réveilla...elle avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le corps de plusieurs épées...Elle tourna un peu la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait.  
  
« L'infirmerie ? » Se dit Gaëlia d'un ton songeur « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? ».  
  
Sur ses mots, elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé...elle avait l'impression de revivre ce qui s'était passé. Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa blessure la faisait vraiment trop souffrir. Elle retomba lourdement sur le lit et se rendormie aussitôt pour encore quelques heures.  
  
Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, Gaëlia remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans la même salle...Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un lit confortable, dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie...Elle remarqua à ce moment un jeune homme, torse nu, à ses côtés, l'air pensif et en même temps triste. N'ayant pas remarqué son réveille à cause qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se leva difficilement et se dirigea à une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Gaëlia l'observa, puis décida de se lever elle aussi, mais dès qu'elle essaya de mettre son poids sur ses jambes, elle tomba immédiatement au sol, faisant ainsi retourner le jeune homme.  
  
« Gaëlia... » Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la remettre dans le lit douillet.  
  
« Harry...tu n'as pas assez de force pour me remettre dans le lit, laisse moi là... » Murmura Gaëlia.  
  
« C'est ce que tu crois ? » Dit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Harry la leva facilement et la déposa dans son lit tout doucement, alors un silence lourd s'installa. Gaëlia brisa la première ce silence insupportable.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu descendu me sauver ? Tu m'avais dit...que je n'aurais jamais du exister... » Dit-elle en baissant le regard « Que je ne sois jamais entrée dans ta vie... »  
  
« Je...je suis tellement désolé Gaëlia...je ne voulais pas...je me déteste tellement...je... » Dit Harry en s'assoyant sur le lit à ses côtés et en baissant lui aussi le regard.  
  
« Harry, tu m'as...fait mal... » Murmura Gaëlia comme pour elle-même en sanglotant quelque peu.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait tellement coupable...il en était maintenant sur, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler...mais elle avait raison...il était pathétique. Harry était sur le point de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, quand il senti Gaëlia le prendre par le bras. Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendus les gémissements de son amie. Elle avait le visage livide et tenait de l'autre main sa plaie causée par le poignard. Elle eu une faiblesse à ce moment.  
  
« Hey... » Dit doucement Harry « Gaëlia...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il toujours aussi doucement, mais on entendait un léger ton d'inquiétude dans sa voie.  
  
Gaëlia ne répondit pas, elle avait maintenant les deux mains crampées sur son ventre et elle se faisant de plus en plus molle entre les mains d'Harry. Après quelques temps elle réussis à articuler quelque chose, mais Harry ne compris pas. Il approcha alors son oreille de la bouche de la jeune femme.  
  
« Du p-poison... » Dit-elle en ayant de nouveau une faiblesse.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et son c?ur commença à battre rapidement. Il se leva et pris Gaëlia dans ses bras...l'adrénaline le rendait plus fort, malgré qu'il était faible. Il sorti en courrant de la pièce inconnue et abouti dans un corridor de l'école...il n'avait pas le temps de chercher où il se trouvait. Ses pas le guidaient pour les premiers corridors qu'il parcouru à la course...mais une idée lui vint alors en tête...l'aura de ses amis. Il n'avait qu'à rechercher l'aura de ses amis et retrouverait ainsi son chemin. Harry ferma les yeux et localisa Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir des Gryffondors d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il commença à courir à en perdre haleine, toujours avec sa protégée dans les bras et arriva enfin à la maison des Gryffondors. Par chance quelqu'un sortait de la maison à se moment...le mot de passe avait sûrement été changé, depuis le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas venu. Harry entra dans la Salle commune et lâche un « C'est pas le temps de faire ça ! » à Ron et Hermione qui apparemment c'était avoué leur amour réciproque. Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt et regardèrent Harry surpris qu'il ne soit pas dans la chambre de repos où Dumbledore les avait laissés.  
  
« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? » Réussit à articuler Ron.  
  
« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à ça si vous avez remarqué qui j'ai dans les bras ! » Cria Harry sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
« Calme toi Harry ! » Dit Hermione.  
  
« Me Calmer? » Cria de plus belle Harry. « À la place de rester là à ne rien faire, aller chercher Dumbledore et dites lui de venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! » Finit-il en repartant vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent abasourdis et secouèrent la tête, puis se dirigèrent au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie...comme il tournait le dernier coin, il vit Drago bien accoté sur la porte de l'infirmerie, mais sans ses deux gardes du corps. Dans un grognement Harry s'arrêta.  
  
« Tu ne vois pas que tu es dans le chemin Malfoy ! » Cria encore Harry.  
  
Drago fit comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit...celle qui doit te protéger et se fait protéger par toi ! » Ri ironiquement Drago en posant son regard sur Gaëlia qui était maintenant inconsciente, ce qui inquiétait encore plus Harry. « Elle a l'air bien mal en point ! » Continua Malfoy.  
  
« Je suppose que tu en savais quelque chose...Ton père devait faire parti des mangemorts qui l'on attaquée ! » Dit Harry en ayant un sourire mauvais, ce qui eu comme effet de faire une drôle d'expression sur le visage de Drago. « Maintenant tu te pousse de là ! » Continua Harry en essayant de garder son calme. Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Non ! » Dit celui-ci sur un ton de défis en se décollant un peu de la porte comme pour le provoquer.  
  
Harry perdit patience...il relâcha Gaëlia d'une main et frappa de son poing le visage du Serpentard et le poussa au sol avec force. Les élèves qui étaient autour se reculèrent et les deux acolytes de Drago arrivèrent à ce moment. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui, mais il les repoussa vivement et avec un regard noir, regarda Harry entrer dans l'infirmerie avec lui un regard inquiet et impatient. Malfoy allait se venger de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se leva et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied... Drago avait tout fait pour l'éviter et voilà qu'il était devant elle qui le regardait comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus.  
  
Pansy regardait le jeune homme qui avait considérablement changé depuis l'année dernière. Il était maintenant assez grand, de la même taille que Potter et son visage avait vieillis...il avait pris plus de maturité. Il avait des abdominaux vraiment bien fait et cela se voyait malgré sa robe de sorcier qu'il revêtait. Il était devenu beaucoup plus beau, mais gardait toujours son tient pâle et ses yeux gris...et toujours ses même cheveux blonds collés à sa tête...son caractère lui n'avait pas changé. Pansy ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer quoi que se soit, Drago la repoussa et parti en coup de vent suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Harry déposa Gaëlia sur un lit de l'infirmerie et vit Mme Pomfresh arriver de son bureau. Elle se précipita sur la jeune femme en la voyant inconsciente sur le petit lit. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et y laissa entrer Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione qui marchèrent jusqu'au lit de Gaëlia.  
  
« Je le savais ! » Dit madame Pomfresh « C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai, qu'à-t-elle ? » Demanda celle-ci à Harry qui reprenait son souffle.  
  
« Du poison...sa plaie... » Dit-il en ayant une faiblesse, mais Ron le rattrapa juste à temps et le déposa sur un fauteuil avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.  
  
« C'était bien trop évident, Vous-savez-Qui n'aurait pas seulement fait que planté un simple poignard dans sa chair ! » Continua Pomfresh en examinant Gaëlia et ensuite se retourna vers Harry en mettant une main sur son front. « Le pauvre...il va se réveiller bientôt...il n'a seulement qu'épuisé toutes ses forces pour venir ici et il a une surcharge d'émotions. » Finit- elle en se retournant maintenant vers Dumbledore. « Je vais chercher le nécessaire pour la soigner. ». Finit-elle en sortant de la salle.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur sourit, mais son sourire ne les rassurait aucunement. Il s'approcha alors d'eux en leur déposant chacun une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« Je crois que vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir » Dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? » Dit Ron. « Nous nous inquiétons pour Gaëlia et Harry ! »  
  
« Je sais Ron, mais il faut les laisser seul un peu, ils ont besoin de repos et puis ils ont à s'expliquer sur quelques points... » Continua Dumbledore.  
  
« Quel points ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas trop m'en demander...je ne sais pas tout... » Répondit le vieux directeur. « Allez ! » Finit-il. « Je vous donnerai de leur nouvelles. »  
  
Sur un regard déçu, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors et laissèrent Dumbledore seul dans la salle avec ses deux protégés. Le directeur se retourna et mis un chandail sur la table de chevet juste à côté d'Harry pour qu'il le mette, car il n'en avait pas sur le dos et ensuite, lui enleva ses lunettes et les déposa à la même place que le chandail, quand Mme Pomfresh revint dans la salle avec quelques potions.  
  
Quelques heures passèrent et l'infirmière était toujours penchée sur la blessure de la jeune elfe... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aucun de ses remèdes ne marchaient sur le poison qui était infiltré dans les veines de Gaëlia. Son état dépérissait à vu d'?il et cela inquiétait beaucoup Dumbledore qui commençait à désespérer de trouver un jour un antidote. Harry remua un peu et ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tâta la table de sa main pour trouver ses lunettes, quand il toucha le bout métallique de celles-ci. Il pris aussi le chandail qui avait été déposé sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna alors pour voir le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh qui étaient toujours au lit de Gaëlia. Harry se leva et Dumbledore se retourna.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.  
  
« Hélas, non... » Répondit Dumbledore en baissant le regard.  
  
Harry senti son c?ur se resserrer...il se dirigea alors près du lit de son amie et lui pris une main qui était allongé le long de son corps.  
  
« Nous craignons que Voldemort... » Mme Pomfresh frémis à ce nom. « Pardonnez-moi Mme Pomfresh...nous craignons qu'il n'ait usé de la magie noire pour fabriquer le poison qu'il a ensuite étendu sur la lame du poignard...et malheureusement, le poison qu'il aurait fabriquer serait incurable... » Dit Dumbledore au côtés d'Harry.  
  
Harry serra sa main libre et jura contre Voldemort.  
  
« Je vais te laisser seul Harry... » Dit Dumbledore « Pomfresh, venez- vous ».  
  
« Oui » Dit-elle à contre c?ur de laisser cette jeune femme dans un état presque mort.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie...Harry remercia intérieurement le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait compris qu'il voulait être seul avec Gaëlia...même si elle n'était pas consciente. Harry tira le fauteuil vers le lit et si installa toujours en tenant la main de Gaëlia.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'emporter de la sorte...tout est de ma faute...elle va mourir par ma faute...si seulement je ne l'avait pas frappée... » Dit-il le regard plonger dans le vide. « Tiens bon...ne me laisse pas...j'ai besoin de toi... » Se dit-il pour lui-même en versant une larme.  
  
Harry resta à son chevet plusieurs jours...Il était seul la plupart du temps, mais Pomfresh faisait des visites quotidiennes pour lui donner des remèdes qui ne fonctionnait pas plus les uns que les autres. Cette journée là, elle vint une deuxième fois pour lui attribuer un sérum. Elle vérifia une fois de plus s'il allait faire effet, mais comme toutes les autres fois, elle revint à son bureau bredouille...d'après Harry.  
  
Mme Pomfresh entra dans son bureau et vit Dumbledore regardant à l'extérieur.  
  
« Le sérum va fonctionner cette fois. » Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux « La pauvre sera sauvée. ».  
  
Les yeux du professeur s'illuminèrent. « Vous n'avez rien dit à Harry ? ».  
  
« Non, comme vous me l'avez demandé...mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? » demanda l'infirmière.  
  
« Ils doivent s'expliquer sur un différent qu'ils ont eu...et se sera plus facile ainsi si Harry est surpris qu'elle soit en vie. » Dit Dumbledore avec un ton de malice.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus...la voir ainsi le rendait fou. Il se pencha par- dessus Gaëlia et lui pris une fois de plus la main et la regarda longuement.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
L'elfe sentait ses membres picoter...elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle était bien les yeux clos...des images lui revinrent en tête...elle se rappela une douleur au ventre...le poison, était-elle morte ? Non elle ne croyait pas...elle commençait à ressentir une main qui tenait la sienne. Elle chercha à qui appartenait l'aura du jeune homme près d'elle et se rendit compte que s'était Harry. « Harry... » se dit-elle intérieurement. « Pourquoi lui en vouloir, je l'ai bien traité de Serpentard...et puis tout le monde fait des erreurs à un moment ou à un autre dans sa vie... »Continua-t-elle toujours intérieurement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna un peu la tête. Elle vit Harry qui tenait sa main et qui avait les yeux clos, mais il ne dormait pas, il pensait. Elle remis sa tête en place et referma ses yeux.  
  
Harry la regarda...il avait cru la sentir bouger...il s'était sûrement trompé...Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le front de Gaëlia et laissa un larme glisser le long de son visage et ensuite tomber sur celui de Gaëlia.  
  
« Si seulement tu pouvais survivre Gaëlia...je m'en veux... » Dit-il.  
  
Gaëlia se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle se sentait en pleine forme...finalement pas trop bien, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que quand elle était dans la chambre avec Harry.  
  
« Je t'aime Gaëlia...tu ne sais pas comment je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit... maintenant, te ne le saura jamais... »  
  
Gaëlia ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, mais la surprise se changea aussitôt en faible sourire.  
  
Harry la regarda et il rencontra ses yeux bleus...ceux qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir...il ressentis un pincement au c?ur...La voir sourire lui fit chaud au c?ur...mais elle était en vie, alors que les remèdes n'avait pas fonctionnés. « Comment ? » se demanda Harry.  
  
Gaëlia mis une main sur la joue d'Harry et se releva un peu, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres...Harry la regarda surpris mais se laissa faire...elle l'embrassa tendrement...Harry toujours aussi surpris se secoua intérieurement et répondit à celle qu'il aimait. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Gaëlia et laissa verser une larme...La jeune elfe versa elle aussi une larme...elle croyait qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas, mais elle se trompait. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un instant et se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi Harry...plus que tout au monde. » Murmura-t-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes.  
  
Harry la regarda et lui fit un sourire irrésistible et l'embrassa encore...  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? review pleaze !!! ça serait gentil, faut m'encourager, sinon pas de suite, (il va y avoir juste malissandre et puis josianne qui vont savoir les suites si vous me reviewer pas lol (je suis toujours aussi menaçante lol :P) !!! ben bien faite tous attention a vous !! je vous aimes !! et Bravo a tout ceux qui écrive des fics, je les trouvent géniales (mali c'est la tienne la meilleure :P)(avec aussi l'héritier des deux ennemies) 


	11. Explications tant attendues

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! apart Gaëlia chiri qui est a moi !! ;)  
  
Kaorou : Voilà la suite est là tu va pouvoir lire !! Merci encore !!^^  
  
Thor : Désolé si j'ai fait des menaces, je voulais seulement m'amusé, ce n'était que des blagues lol ^^!! mais merci de me dire de continuer.  
  
Malissandre : Merci encore et encore et encore !! cette fois si tu na pas de privilèges, tout le monde va avoir le chapitre en même temps !! lol ^^ !! je persiste moi aussi c'est la tienne !!!! bon !! lolll j'ai hate de lire ton chapitre !! vouais tu ma laissé dans un gros point d'interrogation !! lol « ? » ! Hey mon prof d'anglais va nous faire faire un débat sur un sujet qu'on ne connaît pas et en plus ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons si nous sommes pour ou contre !! je suis faché !! Stupid Teacher.and his telling us that it is breaking is heart to seperate some teams !! lol (il a séparé notre équipe!) bon alors merci encore !!! ^^  
  
La muse : Merci de dire que me fic est très bonne !! et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci encore (je blaguait pour les menaces lol) Merciiiiiiiii tu es super gentil !!! et non tu na toujours pas écris GaËlia comme il le faut lol ^^ continue tu va l'avoir...mais je sais qu'Il est difficile a écrire le nom !! lol alors merci encore.  
  
Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 11 : Explications tant attendues...  
  
Harry se réveilla, les rayons du soleil entraient dans le dortoir. Il frotta paresseusement ses yeux et chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet qui était à côté de son lit. Le jeune homme se releva et constata que son dortoir était vide...il se gratta la tête en se demandant où tout le monde était passé. Se résignant à avoir une réponse à sa question, Harry se leva et pris ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes pour prendre une douche. Le Gryffondor était tellement endormi, qu'il laissa tomber le savon de ses mains plusieurs fois...puis il sorti enfin, une faible odeur de fruits lui collait à la peau. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur de son dortoir et arriva dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, où il vit le professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils.  
  
« Bonjour professeur ! » Dit Harry souriant.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »  
  
« En pleine forme, malgré que je suis un peu endormi...et vous ? »  
  
« Ça va ! » Lui répondit-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. « Voudrais-tu t'asseoir, il faudrait que l'on discute. » Dit le directeur en lui montrant le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
Harry s'exécuta lentement...il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait encore plusieurs heures de sommeil. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, puis se redressa un peu pour pouvoir bien écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire.  
  
« Je crois que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je t'ai empêché d'aller voir ce miroir ? » Harry acquiesça. « Bien, vois-tu, je savais que Voldemort avait quelque chose à voir avec le miroir...et qu'il voulait te tendre un piège, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne devais pas y aller...je savais que tu aurais trouvé assez rapidement l'énigme et que tu serais descendu immédiatement. Alors en te donnant une retenue et 50 points en moins j'étais sûr que tu ne retournerais pas là-bas. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allez le combattre ? » Demanda Harry  
  
« Il avait tendu une embuscade...nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour l'instant... »  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti Gaëlia... ? Elle est presque morte parce qu'elle ne savait pas que Voldemort y était. » Dit Harry en perdant un peu patience.  
  
« Elle savait que Voldemort était caché à l'intérieur de Poudlard...elle l'avait elle-même ressenti et était venu m'avertir par la suite...mais j'étais déjà au courant. C'était sa décision de descendre dans le passage...elle est une protectrice et c'est à elle de décider quand elle doit agir »  
  
« Je vois, et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que le dernier remède que vous lui avez attribué avait fonctionné ? ».  
  
« J'étais au courant de ce qui c'était passé la nuit où vous êtes descendu...les émotions nous aident toujours à se réconcilier plus facilement... » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« J'avoue que c'était une bonne idée » Dit Harry souriant. « Mais la prochaine fois, avertissez moi si Voldemort est dans l'école...cette fois là, j'essaierai de ne pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »  
  
« C'est d'accord Harry. »  
  
« Mais quelle date sommes-nous ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Lundi le 7 novembre »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais les matchs de Quidditch vont bientôt commencer et je n'ai toujours pas fait de sélections ! » Cria Harry en se relevant de son fauteuil.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Fred et Georges l'ont fait pour toi. » Dit Dumbledore toujours aussi souriant. Harry se calma alors. « Bon je dois y aller, aujourd'hui tu as une journée de congé pour te reposer, mais demain tu vas recommencer les cours, au revoir Harry et passe une bonne journée ! »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, vous aussi ! » Dit Harry en lui souriant.  
  
« Au fait, Gaëlia est sorti tôt se matin...elle n'a pas cours elle aussi. »  
  
Harry souri à Dumbledore...en attendant son nom, il s'était un peu réveillé. Il se souvenait très bien de la journée précédente...Il se rappelait la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Gaëlia...Il l'aimait tellement, elle, avec ses yeux si beaux et son visage si pur. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, Harry avait l'impression de la connaître parfaitement. Harry se leva et décida de sortir de sa maison pour marcher un peu dans les corridors, et peut-être se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé.  
  
La cloche retentis, et tous les élèves sortirent de leur premier cours. Harry croisa plusieurs de ses amis, ils lui demandaient tous s'il se sentait bien. Harry leur dit que oui et qu'il reviendrait en cours demain. C'est alors qu'il croisa une jeune femme, accompagné de toutes ses amies, qu'il croyait avoir oubliée. Il se senti mal à sa vue, mais décida d'aller la voir pareil...son air joyeux de l'année dernière s'était effacé et il faisait maintenant place à un visage triste et déchiré par la tristesse. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un faible sourire. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta face à elle, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire...alors un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes.  
  
« Cho... » commença Harry. « Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Ça va quand même bien...mais j'ai toujours un peu de misère à me remettre de la mort de Cédric...peut-être qu'avec toi je réussirais à oublier » Dit- elle avec une lueur qui illuminait ses yeux de couleur noisette.  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« J'ai repenser à toi cet été...et peut-être que nous pourrions sortir cette nuit pour se connaître un peu plus ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en mettant un main sur son torse. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui maintenant et elle avait remarqué à quel point Harry avait changé physiquement.  
  
« Attends, je ne crois pas bien comprendre...l'année dernière tu m'a repoussé pour Cédric...et cette année parce que Cédric n'est plus là tu te cherches une autre proie ! Et cette proie c'est moi ? » Dit Harry avec un regard mauvais dans les yeux.  
  
« Non pas du tout, mais j'ai me suis dit que je pouvais bien essayer d'être plus qu'amie avec toi ! » Dit Chang.  
  
« Ça non ! » Dit Harry. « Tu as si vite oublié Cédric ? Je trouve ça plutôt bizarre ! Eh puis je suis déjà pris...par quelqu'un qui est plus honorable que toi ! » Lui dit-il en la regardant mauvaisement.  
  
« Si tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement...je n'ai pas fini avec toi ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Harry la repoussa et soupira d'exaspération et s'en alla. Il croisa d'autres filles qui lui souriait...Harry n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il plaisait au filles cette année. À chaque fois qu'il passait des les corridors, les regards féminins se retournaient tous sur son passage. Il commença à leur faire des sourires irrésistibles, ça l'amusait de voir comment elles réagissaient. Son corps en attirait plus d'une...mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se choisissaient une proie et qu'ils changeaient aussitôt qu'elle ne leur plaisait plus. Peu à peu les corridors se vidèrent et les salles se remplirent...les cours avaient recommencé. Le Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers la tour d'astronomie...il avait besoin de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se produire ces derniers temps. Il avançait lentement dans les corridors, les mains dans les poches et l'air pensant, le regard visant le sol et arriva enfin à destination. Harry ouvrit la porte, il regardait toujours au sol, mais il fit un bond incroyable quand il entendit une voix féminine lui parler.  
  
« Tu en as mis du temps à venir ! » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.  
  
« Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que je montait ici ? » Demanda-t-il surpris en la voyant assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
« Je suis une elfe, il ne faut pas l'oublier Harry...et les elfes peuvent facilement deviner des choses...ça s'appelle l'intuition ! » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas le mot intuition chère étrangère ! » Continua-t-il dans un ton encore plus moqueur.  
  
« Bien mon cher ! Il faudra vous instruire ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
« Et bien sur, se sera vous qui m'instruirai ! » Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux.  
  
« Certainement pas ! » dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Harry lui fit un de ses sourires irrésistibles, mais Gaëlia continua à avancer sans le regarder. Il lui pris alors le poignet et l'arrêta.  
  
« Je m'avoue vaincu ! » Dit Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle et en lui baisant la main. Harry se releva et la regarda dans les yeux, puis lui fit son sourire le plus craquant.  
  
Gaëlia le regarda et lui souri à son tour en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
  
« Arrêtes ça Harry ! Tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas ! » Ri la jeune elfe.  
  
« Je sais ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.  
  
« Non pas maintenant Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait discuter avant... » Murmura Gaëlia à l'oreille d'Harry, puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un air égaré.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle en soupirant...il avait déjà eu une discussion se matin avec le professeur Dumbledore. Mais d'un autre côté, cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de reparler de ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela une semaine. Un léger silence s'installa...Gaëlia regardait la vue que donnait la hauteur de la tour. C'était une journée très ensoleillée et elle aimait sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Harry avança lentement et s'arrêta à ses côtés, regardant lui aussi le paysage. Il ferma les yeux et pris une bonne bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Il décida de parler le premier.  
  
« Je suis tellement désolé Gaëlia...je ne voulais pas te frappé...mais quand tu as dit que j'étais un Serpentard, ça m'a vraiment mis en colère... » Dit-il faiblement en ayant toujours les yeux clos.  
  
Gaëlia pris un certain temps avant de répondre et se rassis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te traiter de Serpentard...pour les Gryffondor, c'est comme dire que tu es un mangemort... »  
  
« Gaëlia, je vais te parler de quelque chose au sujet de la décision du choixpeau magique de m'envoyer à Gryffondor...mais n'en parle pas à Ron ni à Hermione...je ne sais pas quel serait leur réaction... »  
  
« D'accord...mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
  
« Le choixpeau ne voulait pas..m'envoyer à Gryffondor...il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard...si Ron ne m'avais pas dit juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle que la maison des Serpentards était réputée pour être mauvaise...je serais à Serpentard en ce moment. Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter au choixpeau « pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard... » et c'est pour cette raison que je suis maintenant à Gryffondor. Dans le fond, tu avais raison, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard ! » Dit Harry en se tournant dos à elle.  
  
Gaëlia resta surprise quelques instants, mais elle se repris très rapidement. « Harry si ton c?ur te guidait à Gryffondor...et que le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor...c'est que tu es un Gryffondor...et se même si tu as quelques qualités d'un Serpentard... » Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.  
  
Harry se retourna et lui fit un sourire faible de remerciements. Le jeune homme s'assis sur le reste du rebord de la fenêtre et pris Gaëlia dans ses bras. Elle ferma ses yeux...elle se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Harry...elle senti lentement l'odeur de fruit qui lui collait à la peau...des fruits...cela lui donnait faim, mais elle était si bien assise là dans les bras du Survivant. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête...mais à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien qu'ils se décident à descendre pour dîner. Elle se laissait emporter par le pays des rêves...quand elle se releva vivement et scruta l'horizon d'un air inquiet.  
  
Harry qui avait remarqué sa réaction, la relâcha et regarda lui aussi l'horizon. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaëlia.? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.  
  
« J'ai une vraiment mauvaise impression...Voldemort n'est pas caché très loin d'ici et il prépare quelque chose ! » Dit-elle en se releva sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce qui inquiéta Harry...il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe.  
  
« Fais attention à ne pas tomber ! » Dit-il.  
  
« Un elfe à un très bon équilibre ! » Lui répondit Gaëlia en lui souriant. « Pour l'instant on ne peux rien faire...attendons. »  
  
« Non, tu ne vas pas retourner combattre Voldemort...j'en ai déjà eu assez de la première fois...j'ai cru mourir en te voyant dans un tel état ! » Dit Harry en descendant de la fenêtre.  
  
« Vas falloir t'y habituer ! » Lui répondit Gaëlia en descendant elle aussi de la fenêtre. « Je suis ta protectrice...et c'est à moi de te protéger de tous les dangers ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas...il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison et que de répliquer ne servait à rien. Il baissa le regard et sorti de la pièce en soupirant. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je tiens à toi...j'ai peur de te perdre... » Lui murmura-t-il avait de sortir.  
  
« Harry attends. » Dit-elle en le retenant. « Je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde...c'est pour cette raison que je te protège...je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus. » Murmura Gaëlia à son tour.  
  
Harry lui fit un faible sourire. « Si Voldemort réapparaît, se ne sera pas seulement toi qui ira le combattre...je serai avec toi ! »  
  
« Mais... » Commença Gaëlia.  
  
« Chut... » Murmura Harry en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres et en la prenant par la taille. « Soit tu es en accord avec moi, soit je le ferai sans ton accord... » Finit-il en lui faisant un sourire irrésistible.  
  
« Je te hais ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant. « C'est d'accord Harry...mais j'accepte seulement parce que tu as de grands pouvoirs... » Elle mis une main sur son torse musclé et ferma les yeux pour se concentré. « Tu devras les développer par toi-même...ils sont enfouis au plus profond de ton être... » Finit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
Il lui souri encore. « Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à mon sourire charmeur ! » Dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.  
  
« Quoi ?..... » Commença-t-elle, mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer qu'il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle l'embrassa elle aussi, se résignant à le critiquer...Puis ils se séparèrent et Harry descendit pour dîner.  
  
« Tu viendras me rejoindre ! » Dit-il.  
  
Gaëlia le regarda partir...elle l'aimait tellement...et ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude lui avaient automatiquement fait un effet au c?ur...et depuis ce temps elle espérait secrètement qu'il ai eu la même réaction qu'elle. « Tye melane Harry... » Dit-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers la Grande Salle.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
À la table, un jeune homme venait de recevoir une lettre. Il la lit lentement pour bien savourer tous les mots qui y étaient inscrit. Il décolla ses yeux du papier...il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage. « Il le regrettera... » Ri le jeune homme, tandis que plusieurs élèves entraient pour prendre leur dîner de la journée...  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'action dans celui-ci mais bon...attendez-vous à en avoir dans les prochains chapitres !! lol Alors je vous menace pas là !! je ne faisais que des blagues au dernier chapitre...vous reviewer si ça vous chante, mais c'est sur que plus j'ai de reviews, plus les chapitre sortent vite (voyez la preuve pour celui-ci...il est sorti vite!!;)) Et désolé si il y a des fautes je n'ai pas le temps de corriger !! Bye bye Genevièvexxxxx 


	12. Une révélation attardée

Bonjour, bonjour !! alors comment vous allez ! bof, moi pas trop pire, si on compte pas que je ne dois plus être trop souvent sur mon ordinateur ! Bah problèmes avec mon moi-même (jo tu me comprends sûrement) Alors ça été long à écrire celui-ci ! vouais 13 pages !! je suis fière de moi ! lol alors toujours je vous remercie de me laisser des reviews !! je vous adore tous ! Et n'ésiter pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE POUR LES FAUTES DANS LE TEXTE, MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS LES CORRIGER POUR L'INSTANT ! peut-être plus tard ! bon alors alors chers revieweurs !:  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Tu as visé juste pour la personne à la fin ! ^^ et quand tu écris GAËLIA, n'oublie pas tes ton « ¨ » sur le e ! lol fais comme si tu écris Gaël, mais rajoute le ia à la fin ! lol ! Alors alors ! Continue a me reviewer j'adore !!! ^^ Merci merci merci ! Tu es un de mes préférés reviewer, parce que tu ne te gênes pas pour dire ce que tu penses de mes chapitres ! ^^ ! Au fait, tu reste dans quel coin au Québec et tu as quel age ? en tk j'espère que se chapitre te plaira ! Bizouxxxx  
  
Josy : Tu sais que je t'adore ma jo ! Et que même si je ne t'écris pas toujours des tits messages sur mes chapitres, ca veux pas dire que je taime plus !! En plus ya ma s?ur et mon frère qui me gosse toujours pour embarquer à ma place sur l'ordi, alors faut que je réponde a ceux que je ne voit pas dans ma vie avant ! lol pcq moi je peux te dire en face QUE JE T'ADOREUUU !! lol alors continue a me supporter de même, ça m'encourages beaucoup beaucoup !! et puis bon, à demain !!Fiou on a pas de maths demain, *gen est aux anges* lol ! bzouxxxx je taime forttttttttttt contente la lol :P et en passant, Michel lantier irait mieux avec toi qu,avec moi !! niark niark niark !! :P  
  
Malissandre : Bon tu me pas laissé de review, mais tant pis lol !! Je suis persuadée que ta mère ne voulais pas que tu te connecte !! loll ! Haaa ce que j'ai hate de recevoir ta lettre !!! Alors ta vu ma binnette !! Elle est vraiment pas belle non !?!?! lol ! alors jy va bye bye bzouxxx  
  
P.s. ce chapitre et dédier à mes revieweurs !! et encore désolée pour les fautes qui vont être dans le texte ! Now, read, and tell me what you think about it ! :P  
  
Namàrië Harry  
  
Chapitre 12 : Une révélation attardée.  
  
Le Grande Salle commençait à se remplir d'élèves qui venaient manger leur dîner. Ils parlaient tous de choses et d'autres, ne se souciant guerre des évènements qui s'étaient produit une semaine auparavant. Gaëlia descendait lentement les marches...elle était quelques peu égarée dans ses pensées...Voldemort était tout près et il préparait une attaque, mais quand et où cette fois-ci ? Elle ne le savait pas...mais elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue après seulement une petite attaque de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il allait revenir à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il allait regretter de l'avoir attaquée. Gaëlia arriva à la Grande Salle, mais ne regardait pas où elle allait...et dans son moment d'inattention, elle heurta quelqu'un qui s'en venait rapidement vers elle.  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches oreille pointue ! » Lui cria un jeune homme.  
  
« Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ? Notre très cher ami Drago Malfoy ! Mais que vois-je ? On dirais que tu as énervé quelqu'un toi et que tu t'es bien fait amoché ! » Dit Gaëlia en pointant l'?il noirci de Drago.  
  
« Attends de voir comment je vais me venger pour parler ! » Lui dit Drago.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu vas envoyer ton père et sa troupe de mangemorts nous attaquer ? » Demanda mauvaisement un autre jeune homme derrière eux.  
  
Drago se retourna vers lui dans un grognement et s'approcha nez à nez de son adversaire. Ils étaient tous les deux de la même grandeur et Gaëlia ne paraissait pas si grande à côté des deux ennemies. Il pointa mauvaisement Harry et lui murmura quelque chose que seulement les deux Gryffondors et lui-même comprirent.  
  
« Je te jure que ce que tu m'a fait te sera rendu au centuple...attends de voir...je rirai bien la journée où je serai vengé ! Tu te crois tellement malin et plus fort que tout le monde qui se trouve ici, mais tu as tords...tu sous-estimes tes adversaires ! »  
  
Drago se retourna alors vers Gaëlia et mis sa main directement où le poignard avait pénétré sa peau, mais il ne détourna pas son regard des yeux de la jeune elfe.  
  
« Ça, se n'est rien...il peut faire encore pire ! » Dit Drago à haute voix, ce qui fit de nouveau arrêter les élèves qui passaient près d'eux.  
  
Gaëlia le regarda d'un air inquiet et surpris. Il savait exactement où sa peau avait été transpercée et il savait aussi que Voldemort l'avait attaqué. « Cela voudrait dire qu'Harry ne mentait pas au sujet du père de Drago ! » Se dit Gaëlia qui avait toujours la main de Malfoy sur sa plaie et qui poussait de plus en plus fort pour lui faire mal. La jeune elfe ne fit pas un mouvement, aucun signe de faiblesse...mais elle souffrait tout de même. Harry avança vers Drago à ce moment avec un sourire mauvais qui faisait froid dans le dos à Gaëlia...ce sourire ressemblait à celui d'une personne qui voulait faire le mal et le trouble.  
  
« Je ne te conseillerais pas de continuer Malfoy si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un monstre aux yeux noirs, quoi que tu ressembles déjà à un monstre, ça serait difficile de faire pire ! » Lui dit Harry qui en avait assez de le voir touché Gaëlia.  
  
« De continuer quoi ? » Demanda Malfoy d'un air innocent.  
  
Harry en avait assez, le Serpentard le menait trop souvent à bouts de nerfs. Il le poussa violement et s'apprêta à lui donner une fois de plus une raclée, mais à ce moment le professeur Dumbledore arriva et arrêta les deux jeunes hommes avant qu'ils ne s'entre tues.  
  
« Ça suffit ! 30 points en moins pour chacun de vous pour avoir osé commencer une bagarre dans l'enceinte de l'école ! » Dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. « Gaëlia, qu'en dites vous ? Vous êtes la protectrice de cette école après tout ! Et vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé » Continua-t-il en ayant un faible sourire, comme pour indiquer à Harry qu'il avait vu ce que Malfoy avait fait.  
  
Drago regarda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air mauvais. Il savait très bien que Gaëlia allait lui donner une retenue ou encore pire même.  
  
« Je dirais qu'il devrait aussi avoir une retenue...pour des menaces faites envers Harry ! » Dit-elle en essayant de cacher son fou rire.  
  
« Bien ! Mr Malfoy, je vous assignerai votre retenue au courant de la semaine ! Maintenant repartez, vos cours vont bientôt recommencer. »  
  
Drago leur lança un dernier regard noir avant de repartir vers son dortoir pour prendre ses livres de cours. Harry regarda son directeur et dès que la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours fut sonnée, Dumbledore se retourna et regarda Harry d'un air grave. Harry savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas se battre à l'école, et ce même si Drago lui avait fait des menaces.  
  
« Harry je t'en pris...même si tu as des différents avec Drago, ne te jette pas sur lui à chaque occasion que tu as ! Je sais qu'il a fait et a dit des choses qui pourraient te mener à bout de nerfs, surtout de ses temps-ci, mais les règlements sont les règlements ! Allez repartez à votre dortoir et que je ne t'y prenne plus Harry ! » Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
  
Harry le regarda partir...Dumbledore avait raison...il ne fallait pas lui sauter dessus à chaque occasions qu'il aurait, simplement parce que sinon il perdrait beaucoup trop de points. Harry senti Gaëlia se coller sur lui et enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules...il la serra automatiquement dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front doucement. Le jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux et senti l'odeur corporelle de son amie...elle sentait un peu les fleurs...mais quelles fleurs ? Il ne le savait pas trop, il n'était pas vraiment spécialiste en fleurs. Une question traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Harry.  
  
« Gaëlia ? » demanda Harry en se décollant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« D'où viens-tu ? Je me demande bien où les elfes vivent. » Finit-il.  
  
Gaëlia baissa le regard à cette question en se tournant dos à Harry. Tranquillement, ses yeux s'embrouillaient de larmes. « Attends moi dans le dortoir des Gryffondors... » Murmura-t-elle en partant à la course dans le corridor.  
  
Harry la regarda partir...Il était inquiet pour elle, mais il fit se qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il parti lentement vers son dortoir en se grattant la tête, ne se souciant guerre qu'une personne l'observait.  
  
« Alors c'est elle sa nouvelle conquête...il le regrettera ! » Se dit pour elle-même la personne qui les observait.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Gaëlia était passée prendre son épée au dortoir avant de se diriger dans une salle de pratique spécialement construite pour elle en début d'année. Elle entra en claquant la porte derrière elle et sorti son épée de son fourreau. Elle cria et l'écrasa violemment contre le mur de pierre...elle baissa soudainement son épée et fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement vers le porte. Un objet passa rapidement devant ses yeux et alla se planter directement dans le mur. Elle eu un sourire faible en voyant celui qui avait lancé cet objet.  
  
« Tu as le don de me faire peur toi ! » Dit-elle en remettant son épée dans son fourreau.  
  
« Parce que de simples flèches te font peur maintenant ? » Dit la personne devant la porte en abaissant son arc.  
  
« Non...mais c'est que je n'était pas vraiment concentrée... »  
  
« Ça, je l'avais remarqué...qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaël ? » Demanda la personne en s'approchant de Gaëlia.  
  
« Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe...tu lis en ce moment même dans mes pensées ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça avec moi ! » Dit-elle en se tournant dos à la personne devant elle.  
  
« Je sais...mais s'est plus fort que moi...tu es la seul elfe qui ne supporte pas qu'on lise tes pensées ! »  
  
« Je n'aime pas ça parce que je n'était pas de deux parents elfes...tu le sais très bien ça aussi...les sorciers détestent qu'on lise ce qu'il y a dans leur tête. »  
  
« Mais pas tous les sorciers ! »  
  
« Pourquoi veux-tu toujours avoir raison Èlomorn ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
Le grand elfe mis une main sur l'épaule de Gaëlia et la força à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu sais que je blaguais, voyons ne te fâche pas... » Dit-il en passant lentement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie.  
  
Gaëlia baissa encore le regard en s'éloigna de lui. Elle se dirigea au milieu de la pièce et ressorti son épée, puis elle se mis en position d'attaque. Èlomorn qui avait très bien compris sorti lui aussi son épée de son fourreau, laissa au sol son arc et se dirigea devant elle. Il se mis en position d'attaque et souri à Gaëlia. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
  
« J'espère que tu t'es améliorée...depuis le temps que nous n'avons pas fait de combats ensemble ! » Dit Èlormorn.  
  
« Es-tu entrain de me dire que je n'étais pas bonne au combat d'épée ? »  
  
« Non, pas du tout ! » Dit Èlomorn moqueur.  
  
Gaëlia n'attendit pas plus...elle engagea le combat. Elle avait largement le dessus sur lui pendant quelques minutes, mais comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, Èlomorn commença à attaquer rapidement et Gaëlia avait de plus en plus de misère à contrer ses coups.  
  
Pendant une heure, des bruits de fer entrechoqués se faisaient entendre dans le corridor. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Èlormon était au sol et Gaëlia s'était assise sur lui pour qu'il ne bouge pas.  
  
« Je m'excuse Gaël ! Tu es trop lourde, tu vas me briser une côte ! » Dit Èlomorn suppliant.  
  
« Quoi ?!? Èl, tu va regretter d'avoir dit que j'étais lourde ! » Cria-t- elle.  
  
« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est que tu es assise directement sur mes côtes et ça fait mal ! Pousse toi, je t'en pris ! » Se corrigea-t-il.  
  
« J'attends que tu l'avoues ! » Dit Gaëlia en souriant.  
  
« D'accord...tu as gagnée, tu es la plus forte ! Tu es meilleure que moi en combat d'épées. » Finit-il.  
  
Gaëlia se releva alors fière d'elle et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le regarda en souriant.  
  
« On discutera d'Harry plus tard ! » Dit Gaëlia très calmement.  
  
« Quoi, mais comment sais-tu que j'étais venu pour te parler d'Harry toi !?! » Demanda Èlomorn surpris.  
  
Gaëlia s'approcha de son oreille. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas lire dans les pensées des autres ! » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Èlomorn la regarda en souriant. « Effrontée ! Tu ne te gênes pas surtout ! » Dit Èlomorn en se moquant d'elle.  
  
« Tu vas payé pour ce que tu viens de dire...mais je n'ai pas le temps de régler ton compte...Harry m'attends dans le dortoir...reviens ce soir, je t'attendrai ici ! » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce dans un rire.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Harry était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il attendait Gaëlia depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta paresseusement les yeux, puis les remis en place sur son nez. Son regard se perdit dans le feu qui brûlait dans le foyer. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent une fois de plus sur le temps que Gaëlia mettait avant d'arriver. Il s'inquiétait...mais en même temps il savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Il mis une main sur la chaîne qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et se concentra...il ressenti l'aura de Gaëlia qui approchait, elle était calme. Harry se détendit alors...voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour sa copine. La tableau pivota et Harry pu voir Gaëlia entrer dans la Salle commune, elle était à nouveau souriante. Il lui fit un sourire irrésistible. Elle ne résista pas et sauta à son cou, ce qui fit basculer le fauteuil et ses occupants qui étaient en rires au sol. Elle était étendue de tout son long sur lui...elle embrassa le cou du Gryffondor et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, plus passionnément qu'à l'habitude. C'était un moment que tous deux ne voulaient briser, mais ils le devaient. Gaëlia s'éloigna lentement en lui souriant elle aussi et se releva. Elle lui pris la main, et l'aida à se relever. Elle le mena jusqu'au fauteuil qui était au sol et le remis en place. Harry s'assit dedans et Gaëlia se cala entre ses jambes. Il senti une fois de plus l'odeur de fleurs qui entourait le corps de l'elfe et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
« Je t'aime... » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Gaëlia sourit et se tourna face à lui, étant maintenant assise sur ses genoux. « Je t'aime aussi ! » Dit-elle en voulant l'embrasser, mais Harry l'en empêcha et lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
  
« Nous allons parler...! » Lui dit-il en lui souriant faiblement, mais Gaëlia lui fit la moue. « Allez, fais moi pas cette tête la ! Tu m'as fait se coup la toi aussi ce matin ! » Continua-t-il.  
  
« Je sais ! » Dit-elle. « Bon...tu voulais savoir de quel pays je viens ? » Harry acquiesça. « Je viens du pays de Menel Loth-ithil... Ce qui veux dire en français : Terre des fleurs de lune. »  
  
Harry lui sourit « C'est pour cette raison que tu sens les fleurs et que je ne savais pas de quelle fleur il s'agissait. ».  
  
« Oui...mais ce pays n'existera bientôt plus... » Dit Gaëlia en détournant le regard et en se levant pour se diriger vers une fenêtre. « J'ai briser l'équilibre naturel en naissant à cet endroit...Une ancienne prophétie disait qu'un jour une elfe plus puissante que tous, naîtrait sur la Terre des fleurs de lune, et qu'elle briserait l'équilibre...parce que plusieurs démons la poursuivraient pour avoir ses grands pouvoirs. Alors plusieurs de ses amis seraient tués... » Gaëlia laissa tomber quelques larmes...son passé était dur à affronter, même dans ses souvenirs. « J'ai été obliger de quitter la terre pour sauver le peuple de Menel Loth-ithil...car un jour une troupe de loup nous as attaqué, ils étaient commandés par celui qui voulait mes pouvoirs depuis très longtemps...en les conduisant loin de notre terre j'ai pu tous les sauver...mais j'ai du abandonner tous ceux qui j'aimais pour semer mon ennemie...j'ai réussi à le vaincre un jour...mais je ne pouvais plus retourner sur ma terre natale. J'avais alors compris que grâce à mes pouvoirs je pouvais aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'être protégé. Depuis ce temps, à ce qu'on m'a dit, la terre est contrôlée par Morgoth, celui qui veut tous mes pouvoirs...et la terre est en destruction. »  
  
Harry l'avait écouté du début à la fin, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il comprenait de quoi la jeune elfe voulait parler. Il vivait un peu la même chose, mais lui, il ne devait pas quitter son pays pour sauver tous ses amis...il devait affronter le seigneur des ténèbres dans un jour proche. Il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa dans le cou et en lui mettant ses mains sur son ventre.  
  
« Je suis sur que tu as fait le bon choix...tu ne peux sûrement plus rien pour eux maintenant...et si tu n'avais pas quitter ta terre, tu ne m'aurais probablement jamais rencontrer...tu es celle qui m'a redonné un peu d'espoir dans ma vie...grâce à toi, cet été je ne pensait pas seulement à la mort de mon ami Cédric et à celle de mes parents...je ne pensais pas au retour de Voldemort...j'essayais de découvrir qui tu étais. » Lui murmura-t- il doucement à l'oreille.  
  
Gaëlia se retourna et regarda ses yeux verts émeraudes, son c?ur accéléra...à chaque fois, il lui faisait cet effet...elle l'aimait tant.  
  
« Allez, souri un peu...pendant plusieurs jours, je t'ai vu souriante malgré le fait que tu sois triste à cause de ton exil de Menel Loth-ithil » Gaëlia frissonna à la façon dont Harry prononçait ce nom...elle adorait la manière avec laquelle il le disait. «...je suis sur que tu peux le faire encore, et être heureuse même si tu as des blessures profondes...On fini tous par oublier un jour ou l'autre... ».  
  
Gaëlia le regarda d'un air égaré...mais elle se repris aussitôt et se cala dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
« Merci Harry...je t'aime... »  
  
La cloche retentie, elle annonça la fin des cours. Dans quelques instants, Harry et Gaëlia ne seraient plus seuls. Ils devraient parler avec leur amis de ce qui s'était passé, mais aucun des deux n'en avait le goût. Gaëlia leva sa tête et regarda Harry avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
  
« Viens avec moi...je crois que toi non plus tu n'as pas le goût de leur parler pour aujourd'hui ? N'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit-elle rapidement.  
  
« Tout a fait ! » Lui répondit Harry en souriant, il était content de voir qu'elle reprenait un peu le sourire.  
  
Gaëlia lui pris la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du dortoir et le mena jusqu'à un corridor que même Harry ne connaissant pas son existence. Elle le mena jusqu'à un tableau, où un elfe à l'allure noble était peint.  
  
« Mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.  
  
« Tye melane » Dit Gaëlia. « Tu pourras venir ici quand bon te sembleras ! » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son copain en lui souriant.  
  
Harry la regarda en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il y avait derrière le portrait du Grand Elfe. Le tableau pivota et ils purent voir une grande salle de combats. Harry lui fit un sourire machiavélique.  
  
« Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à lancer des sorts pour me pratiquer ! C'est super ! » Dit Harry en courrant dans la pièce comme un gamin, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Gaëlia qui lui faisait un sourire machiavélique elle aussi. « Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu me fais peur ! » Dit Harry moqueur.  
  
« Ha oui ! Je te fais peur ? » Dit la Gryffondor en s'approchant de lui. « Ne voudrais-tu pas commencer par un cour de combat d'épées ? »  
  
« Super ! Je veux l'épée qui est posé là-bas ! » Dit Harry en pointant un longue épée qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Godric Gryffondor. Harry s'approcha lentement et remarqua soudainement que c'était bien son épée. Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. « Veux-tu me dire ce que cette épée fait ici ? ».  
  
« Bien sur, c'est Dumbledore qui veux que tu la gardes...il la apporter ici pour que tu la trouve, mais il faut avouer que je t'ai un peu aider ! » Dit- elle en lui souriant. « Alors, prêts pour ton premier cours ? ».  
  
« Tu parles que je suis prêts ! » Dit-il joyeusement.  
  
Gaëlia pris alors son épée qu'elle avait laissé dans la pièce avant de partir rejoindre Harry et la sorti de son fourreau. « Tu vas voir si je fais peur avec une épée ! » Dit-elle machiavéliquement.  
  
Harry la regarda inquiet pour lui-même. Il avait parlé un peu trop vite quelques minutes plutôt. Gaëlia engendra donc le combat à ce moment. Harry était drôlement impressionné de la vitesse avec laquelle elle enchaînait ses coups. Il les arrêta tous, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manier l'épée assez souvent pour être bon dans les combats, mais il se débrouillait tout de même bien. Le jeune homme tomba alors au sol suite à un croque en jambe.  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, nous étions supposé faire un combat d'ÉPÉES et non pas un cours de croque en jambe ! Attends de voir ! » Dit-il en souriant diaboliquement et en se jetant sur Gaëlia.  
  
Il la fit tomber au sol et l'écrasa sous son poids. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et Harry la suivit dans son hilarité. Puis lentement elle s'arrêta et repris son sérieux.  
  
« Pourrais-tu te pousser de sur moi Harry, tu m'écrases. » Dit-elle souriante.  
  
« Mais bien sur chère dame ! » Dit le Survivant en lui tendant une main et en s'abaissant.  
  
Il la releva et la pris aussitôt dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, puis s'arrêta enfin avec le tournis. Après un bon moment Harry se tourna vers la porte et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas seulement une seule porte, mais bien deux.  
  
« Où mène cette porte ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.  
  
Gaëlia lui sourit et se dirigea devant la porte qui était à droite de celle pour sortir de son petit repère. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle. Harry la suivi et fut émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce. Un grand salon aux couleurs blanche et bleu marine, où il y avait une bibliothèque immense, avec toutes les sortes de magie. Un feu réchauffait l'air frais de la pièce. Plusieurs fauteuils bleus marins étaient placés autour de l'énorme foyer. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un blanc immaculé, comme la robe que portait Gaëlia lors de la rentrée. Plus loin dans la salle, il se trouvait une autre porte. Harry y entra et vit une chambre absolument fantastique...les murs étaient cette fois-ci tapissés de bleu marin et au dessus du lit à baldaquin, un large tissu transparent tombait jusqu'au sol. Dans un coin, se trouvait une table de travail. Il y avait un foyer dans cette pièce aussi et devant se trouvait quatre fauteuils, aussi la grande fenêtre qui faisait presque tout le mur, laissait entrée la lumière du soleil couchant. Harry resta là, bouche bée pendant un bon moment et remarqua enfin une autre porte, celle de la salle de bains, qui s'ouvrit à ce moment laissant voir une grande personne.  
  
« Èlomorn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda Harry surpris que son ami se trouve à Poudlard.  
  
Èlomorn lui sourit. « Mission spéciale pour Dumbledore...je dois repartir demain avec Hagrid ! » Dit-il. « Mais je dois parler à Gaëlia en privé... » Continua Èlomorn.  
  
Harry lui sourit à son tour. « Bien sur, je sorts, je vais être dans le salon...je vais lire un peu des livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque. » Finit-il en sortant de la chambre, laissant seul Gaëlia et Èlomorn.  
  
Ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil chacun et regardèrent le feu...les cheveux blonds d'Èlomorn faisait un peu penser à du blé et ses yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas le feu de vue. Il décida alors de parler.  
  
« Gaëlia...Voldemort va attaquer durant la semaine prochaine...Harry doit commencer à pratiquer ses pouvoirs, sinon rien ne pourra vous sauver... »  
  
« Non mais tu m'oublies ? Je suis là moi, je suis entièrement capable de défendre Harry ! » Dit Gaëlia vexée.  
  
« Il n'attaquera pas seulement Harry...il t'attaquera aussi, ainsi que tout l'école...même si tu as de grands pouvoirs, il te sera impossible de protéger tous les élèves...Voldemort ne viendra pas seul...il aura tous ses mangemorts les plus fidèles et les plus puissants...et laisse moi te dire qu'ils sont beaucoup. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry doit se préparer...il devra t'aider durant cette bataille, mais s'il ne se pratique pas...vous n'aurez aucune chance. » Lui dit calmement Èlomorn.  
  
« Èlomorn, je ne veux pas qu'il se batte...Je ne veux pas le perdre ! » Dit- elle en élevant le ton et en se levant. « JE suis SA protectrice et JE vais le défendre, ainsi que TOUTE l'école ! Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer Èlomorn...tu n'as jamais vraiment vu mes pouvoirs ! » Finit-elle en s'arrêtant devant le fauteuil de son ami.  
  
« Gaël, je sais que tu as de très grands pouvoirs, même si je ne les ai jamais vu...mais il ne sera pas seul...Crois tu vraiment être capable d'arrêter les attaques de tous les mangemorts en même temps, et qui ne viseront pas tous la même personne ! C'est impossible à faire seul ! » Dit- il en se levant à son tour.  
  
Gaëlia regarda le grand elfe devant elle qui commençait à s'énerver parce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
« Je tiens aussi à toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu as décidé d'attaquer tous les mangemorts seule quand je t'avais prévenu avant ! Cette journée la je ne serai pas là pour te protéger ! Suis seulement mes conseils et Harry s'en sortira vivant...tu n'aura pas à t'en faire pour lui, parce que ses pouvoirs pourrait bien dépasser les tiens un jour...mais pour ça, il faut qu'il se pratique et qu'il découvre ce qu'il est vraiment ! » Continua Èlomorn.  
  
« Découvrir ce qu'il est vraiment...je crois que même lui ne sera pas content d'apprendre de qui il descend ! » Dit-elle en se calmant un peu. « Il descend directement de lui parce que Voldemort en l'attaquant lui a laissé une parti de son sang d'héritier...il sait parler le fourchelangue à cause que monsieur le mage noir lui a laissé une parti de lui en sa personne ! » Finit-elle en plongeant son regard mauvais dans le feu pour se clamer un peu plus.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi...il ne sera pas content en apprenant ça...mais pour l'instant il doit se pratiquer...allez, tu sais que j'ai raison et que sans lui l'école n'existera plus ! Bon je dois y aller et vous, vous devez aller souper. » Termina Èlomorn.  
  
« Au fait, qu'elle est cette mission spéciale pour Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t- elle intéressée.  
  
« Nous devons allez chercher Sirius et retrouver Peter...peut-être que nous réussirons à l'innocenter. » Lui dit Èlomorn en prenant son arc, son carquois et son épée qui étaient posés à côté de la porte. « Fais bien attention à toi... » Il s'approcha de Gaëlia et l'entoura d'un bras, car l'autre était pris par son arc et lui embrassa le front. « Tu suivra mes conseils n'est-ce pas ? » Gaëlia lui fit signe que oui en hochant la tête. « Et en passant, tu lui botteras les fesses à ce gros débile de Mage noir ! » Dit-il en souriant.  
  
Gaëlia se décolla de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux en riant. « Fais attention à toi aussi ! » Dit-elle à son tour. « Après tout...tu n'est pas si bon que ça à l'épée, faudrait bien que quelqu'un te donne des cours ! » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Èlomorn la regarda vexé. « Tu vas me payer celle-là ! Mais j'ai un service à te demander... » Commença le jeune elfe.  
  
« Oui tout de suite ! » Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Èlomorn lui sourit à son tour, elle avait lu dans ses pensées...il s'éleva soudainement dans les airs. Gaëlia avait une main levée au ciel et ensuite l'abaissa pour qu'elle soit parallèle au sol. La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun geste et Èlomorn disparu alors dans les ténèbres qui tombaient. Quand il eu les deux pieds posé au sol, elle referma la fenêtre toujours sans aucun geste, et se dirigea hors de la chambre pour aller voir Harry.  
  
Il lisait un livre intitulé « Apprentissage de la magie lunaire ». Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Gaëlia était à côté de lui et qu'elle était appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, tellement il était absorbé par le livre.  
  
« Le magie lunaire est une forme de magie que seul les elfes de Menel Loth- ithil en connaissent la manière de la pratiquer. Elle a débuté dans les environs de l'an 50 et a été considérée comme une magie puissante seulement que dans l'an 1000. Dès lors, nous avons pu remarquer que ces elfes avaient une facilité d'apprentissage de la magie blanche, car les deux magies se ressemblent énormément. Mais la seule différence est que la magie lunaire est beaucoup plus puissante. La personne qui la pratique puise ses forces de la puissance astrale qui entoure notre terre. De cette manière, ses forces seront décuplées et si la magie blanche est aussi une pratique courante chez l'individu, ces deux magies s'uniront pour ne faire plus qu'une magie. Si la magie noire avait été associée à la magie lunaire, notre destruction aurait été imminente..Cette magie peu être pratiquée sans baguette, ce qui est un grand avantage, comparé à la magie blanche et noire qui en nécessite obligatoirement une. » Lisait Harry passionné. Il dévorait chacun des mots qui étaient inscris sur les feuilles vieillis.  
  
Gaëlia lisait elle aussi la page où Harry s'était arrêté, elle l'avait lu maintes et maintes fois... C'était une des lectures les plus recommandées par les grands maîtres elfes qui enseignaient cette magie depuis des lustres. Elle tendis alors la main au dessus de la tête du Gryffondor et frotta ses bouts de doigts ensemble...une petite boule lumineuse apparue alors et vola jusqu'au yeux de jeune homme.  
  
Harry regarda la petite boule qui brillait devant ses yeux, il la prit dans ses mains. Elle dégageait une faible chaleur. Il l'approcha alors de son nez et la sentie...elle sentait exactement l'odeur qui émanait du corps de Gaëlia. Harry regardait attentivement la petite boule, quand elle se changea en une fleur qui avait elle aussi cette luminosité blanchâtre. Ses huit pétales avaient la forme de gouttes d'eau. Sa tige était mince et longue...elle s'allongeait dans les mains d'Harry et une petite feuille apparue, suivit de plusieurs autres...Elle s'arrêta alors de grandir. Harry senti une main lui jouer dans les cheveux, il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il aimait cette sensation de bien-être qui lui parcourait le corps.  
  
« J'adore tes cheveux Harry... » Dit-elle en déposant un doux baisé sur sa tête.  
  
« Dis moi que je ne suis pas dans un rêve... » Murmura-t-il lentement.  
  
« Tu n'es pas dans un rêve... » Murmura-t-elle en se mettant devant lui et en lui ôtant le livre des mains. Elle le déposa doucement sur la table et s'agenouilla par-dessus Harry. « Tu es tellement beau... » Lui murmura-t- elle encore.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire irrésistible et l'embrassa, elle lui répondit aussitôt par un baisé encore plus passionné. Elle colla tout son corps contre le sien, et le caressa lentement. Il passa ses mains le long de son corps, sentant ainsi toutes ses courbes. Puis elle s'éloigna...il ne voulait pas, il se sentait si bien contre elle.  
  
« J'adore aussi tes yeux...de vrais émeraudes... » Murmura Gaëlia en le regardant tendrement. Elle lui pris alors les mains et l'entraîna hors du salon, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de pratique. « Se soir tu devras commencer un entraînement ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Lui dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau de ses lèvres.  
  
« Parce que... » Commença-t-elle et ensuite lui donna un baisé. « Voldemort va bientôt attaquer... » Elle l'embrassa encore. « Et je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu développe tes pouvoirs si tu veux m'aider à le combattre. » Toujours en un autre baisé elle termina sa phrase. « Mais pour l'instant...le dernier en bas pour souper est une poule mouillée ! » Dit- elle rapidement en courant vers la porte.  
  
« Eh ! C'est pas juste ça ! Attends ! » Cria Harry en se précipitant vers la porte à son tour.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
La semaine passa rapidement entre les cours de l'école et les pratiques avec Gaëlia. Elle lui avait appris à maîtriser un peu de la magie lunaire, ce qui donnait un grand avantage à Harry, car il pouvait maintenant attaquer Voldemort sans sa baguette... Ses forces magiques avaient considérablement augmentées, ce qui étonna beaucoup Harry...Il ne savait pas d'où sa force provenait. Il avait demandé à Gaëlia si elle en savait quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait répondu était qu'il ne devait pas savoir tout de suite. Ils avaient donc continuer les entraînements jusqu'au mardi 15 Novembre. Dumbledore avait été informé d'une attaque imminente de la part du mage noir au courant de la semaine.  
  
Gaëlia et Harry étaient en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, quand Rémus attira leur attention sur la magie lunaire. Il commença donc à expliquer ce qu'était cette forme de magie. Gaëlia et Harry se regardèrent avec malice.  
  
« Quelqu'un pourrait me dire le grand avantage de la magie lunaire, comparément à la magie blanche et noire. » Demanda Rémus avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il savait très bien que Gaëlia et Harry la pratiquait. Il vit deux mains se lever automatiquement. « Oui Harry ? »  
  
« La magie lunaire ne nécessite pas l'usage de baguette ! » Dit Harry tout à fait normalement.  
  
« Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondors ! » Dit Rémus. « Et qui pourrait me dire qui seul sait comment la pratiquer ? » Continua le professeur Lupin. Harry leva à nouveau la main aussitôt suivit d'Hermione qui croyait savoir la réponse. Rémus décida de donner une chance à Hermione pour cette réponse.  
  
« Les elfes ! » Dit-elle fièrement comme si elle savait qu'elle avait la bonne réponse.  
  
« Pas tout a fait. » dit Rémus toujours avec son petit sourire malicieux. « Harry ? ».  
  
« Le peuple de Menel Loth-Ithil ! » Dit-il aussi normalement que la première réponse qu'il avait donnée.  
  
« Très bien, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Alors comme vous le remarquer sur la réponse d'Harry, seulement que ce peuple à la chance de savoir comment elle se pratique...Malheureusement vous ne pourrai alors pas la pratiquer à votre tour, à moins que vous connaissiez une personne de ce peuple. » Dit Rémus en souriant à Gaëlia.  
  
La suite du cours se passa sans encombres et quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur Harry et Gaëlia. Harry s'était un peu éloigné de ses deux meilleur amis...il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps avec tous les devoirs et les entraînements qu'il devait suivre.  
  
« Alors ça va bien vous deux ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ça va ! » Dirent-t-ils à l'unisson.  
  
« Harry, je voudrais savoir comment tu fais pour... » Commença Hermione, mais s'arrêta soudain, remarquant Gaëlia. Elle compris aussitôt. « Tu viens de Menel Loth-Ithil ? » Gaëlia lui fit signe que oui en souriant. « Alors...c'est pour cette raison que tu es toujours parti Harry...tu pratiques cette magie avec Gaëlia au cas où Voldemort attaquerait à nouveau ? » Demanda Hermione tranquillement tandis qu'Harry confirma sa question.  
  
« C'est super Harry ! » Dit Ron comme sortant de nul part. « Tu vas avoir de vraiment grands pouvoirs ! » Finit le rouquin avec excitement.  
  
Un silence tomba soudain, Harry se demandait toujours d'où cette force qu'il avait en lui venait. Puis Gaëlia voyant qu'il pensait à ça, changea rapidement de sujet.  
  
« Alors, votre couple va bien ? » Demanda Gaëlia.  
  
« Oui très bien ! » Dirent Ron et Hermione. La question ne fut pas posée en retour pour Harry et Gaëlia, car ils avaient décidé que cela devait rester entre eux pour le moment. Seulement, une personne était au courant...et cette personne arriva alors derrière le petit groupe d'amis. Elle était suivie de toutes ses amies. Harry commençait bien à se demander si ses amies n'avaient pas été victime d'un sorts pour être pot de colle et donner l'impression qu'elle avait des amies.  
  
« Alors ça va bien Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du Gryffondor. Elle déposa alors les mains sur son torse et regarda mauvaisement Gaëlia. Harry la regarda bizarrement et soupira bruyamment. Elle l'exaspérait vraiment celle-là. « Que fais-tu ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Harry allait lui sortir une bêtise quand Gaëlia l'empêcha de sortir un son de sa bouche en le coupant.  
  
« Il ne fais rien...mais toi tu vas faire quelque chose avec moi ce soir, à la tour d'astronomie ! » Dit Gaëlia calmement. « J'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amies ! » Continua la jeune elfe en ayant un sourire forcé.  
  
« D'accord » Dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. « Demain soir alors Harry ! » Finit-elle en s'approchant de son oreille.  
  
« Oui, oui, c'est ça ! À ce soir ! » Dit Gaëlia indifféremment en la poussant plus loin. « Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux celle-là ? » Demanda Gaëlia qui s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry, mais se reprit aussitôt. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, ne comprenant plus rien.  
  
« Euh, je crois qu'on devraient allez à notre prochain cours, vous croyiez pas ? » Demanda Harry en se grattant la tête embarrassé.  
  
« Bonne idée » Dit Hermione.  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
La journée passa assez rapidement, Gaëlia marchait alors dans les corridors pour se rendre au rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à cette Serdaigle. Elle avait fait preuve d'un grand calme en ne l'ayant pas frappée au moment où elle avait touché Harry. Mais, cette fois elle allait avoir une de ses conversations qu'on oublie pas de sitôt avec cette fille. Elle arriva enfin à la tour d'astronomie, où elle vit que Cho n'était pas encore arrivée. « Peut-être qu'elle est partie manger avant de venir. » Se dit- elle en s'accotant au bord de la fenêtre. Son ventre cria alors famine. « J'aurais peut-être du faire comme elle. » C'était l'heure du souper, qu'elle heure pour donner un rendez-vous. Gaëlia attendit environ pendant quinze minutes quand elle se releva vivement...  
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~  
  
Harry mangeait tranquillement sa soupe et jasait avec ses amis qui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement. Quand soudain il se recroquevilla de douleur, sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front, c'était insupportable comme douleur. Il se leva vivement, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, sa banquette tomba au sol, vu qu'il était le seul assis sur celle-là. Tout ce brouhaha attira l'attention des professeurs et des élèves. Toute l'école était présente au souper à ce moment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir plusieurs ombres...  
  
Alors voilà ! fini pour celui-ci !! allez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! et si vous avez n'importe quelle question à me poser, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Même chose si vous voulez savoir ce qui va ce passer dans les prochains chapitre (ça ne me dérange pas de vous gâcher le punch, après tout moi je la sais déjà la fin ! ^^ ! ) alors bizouxxxx (je sais pas trop à quand sera le prochain chapitre, mais plus j'ai de review, plus vite il sortira ! ^^ 


	13. Nous nous reverrons

Pfiou voilà mon chapitre 13, là il est 10h00 et je dois aller me coucher parce que j'ai une pratique de soccer (football pour les français) et en plus on va avancer l'heure alors pas de longs messages aujourd'hui désolée…mais je vais quand-même vous répondre au review! =) Philippe Gryffondor : Alors moi je viens de (la région c'est Lanaudière) Mascouche (ça c'est la ville) et puis j'ai 16 ans oui oui et cette année je vais en avoir 17 youpiiii!! Lol heuuu  vouais alors tu me diras si c'est correct en htm mes chapitres !!^^ aussi voilà tu as un peu d'explication sur la relation entre èlomorn et Gaëlia (tu vois tu  bien comme il est écris le nom lol??!?) Et merci de dire que mon chapitre est bon!!! Je t'adore !!^^ continue à me reviewer!! 

Le Survivant : Alors je savais pas trop si tu voulais la suite sur ff.net ou que je te l'envoie par e-mail…alors elle est sur ff.net et je te l'envoie par mail demain…là je baille aux corneilles!! Lol 

Patty : Merci de dire que j'écris bien et que tu aime mon histoire!! ^^ Si on ressents leur sentiments comme ça, c'est parce que quand j'écris je ressents dans sentiments forts aussi…que se soit la haine, l'amour, le bonheur, la tristesse, tout y passe…ça me défoule…dans le fond j'écris ce que je ressent et ce que je souhaite vraiment qu'il arrive dans ma vie…!! Et pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas trop …le nombre qu'il ne faudra!!^^

Merci encore!!

REVIEW PLZ…I LOVE THEM!!^^ good night

Namàrië Harry 

Chapitre 13 : Nous nous reverrons. 

Les yeux de Gaëlia s'ouvrirent d'horreur…Voldemort venait d'entrer à Poudlard et dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves se trouvaient et elle n'était pas là pour les protéger. Cette Serdaigle lui avait tendu un piège… tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de s'arranger pour qu'elle ne soi pas dans la Grande Salle quand Voldemort y serait et qu'il pourrait attaquer comme il le voulait, sans être déranger. Gaëlia se précipita alors dans sa salle de pratique et y ressorti en quelques secondes avec sa tenu de combat et son épée…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Harry se redressa un peu pour voir qui entrait dans la salle, même s'il le savait très bien. Des dizaines d'hommes à cagoule s'approchèrent baguette à la main et entourèrent toutes les tables, autant celles des élèves que celle des professeurs. Des cris retentirent par centaines… des regards de crainte et d'horreur commençait à se dessiner sur les visages. Un grand frisson descendit tout le long de la colonne du Gryffondor, sa nuque trembla d'horreur quand il vit Voldemort entrer. La haine parcouru alors son sang…il se rappelait tout ce que ce monstre avait fait subir à ses parents, ses amis et aussi comment il avait battu Gaëlia… Harry oublia la douleur qui transperçait son front et se releva complètement, les poings serrer de rage. Il lança un regard noir au plus puissant des mages noirs existant sur la terre.

« Tiens Potter ! Justement c'est pour toi que je suis venu…et aussi pour d'autres personnes… » Siffla Voldemort en observant la salle. « Elle n'est pas là pour protéger les élèves, que c'est dommage ! Je devrai alors tuer de ces petits morveux! Encore plus dommage… » Continua-t-il cyniquement.

Harry gardait son calme, mais la rage montait de plus en plus en lui…et il ne pourrait pas longtemps la retenir…il devrait montrer de quoi il était capable…il devrait montrer la puissance qu'il avait acquis en une semaine. Il allait montrer pourquoi il était célèbre, et pourquoi Voldemort s'était presque éteint devant lui, qui d'apparence, n'était un simple bambin. Voldemort fit un signe à un de ses mangemorts qui était à la table des Poufsouffles, celui-ci leva sa baguette et prononça le sort fatal.

« Avada… » Commença le mangemort.

Harry leva alors une main vers le jeune Poufsouffle que le mangemort visait et à la surprise de tous, un bouclier d'une couleur blanchâtre apparu…

« Kedavra… ».

Le sort mortel fit sa course jusqu'au bouclier et s'y percuta…le sort fut comme absorbé par la barrière blanchâtre. Une expression de peur et d'horreur pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune garçon…une jeune fille le serra alors dans ses bras en pleurant de peur…

Voldemort grogna silencieusement… « La magie lunaire…Très intelligent Potter...Cette elfe viens de Menel Loth-ithil…j'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait vous l'apprendre… »

À ce moment le professeur McGonnagal fit un pas vers l'avant, mais Dumbledore lui pris le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer. Il savait très bien qu'au moindre pas des professeurs, Voldemort ferait attaquer tous ses mangemorts ensemble et Harry n'aurait aucune chance de protéger tous les élèves dispersés. Voldemort remarqua le faux pas de McGonnagal.

« Je ne vous conseillerais pas d'avancer, du moins si vous ne voulez pas que vos élèves ne meurent… » Siffla Voldemort en ayant un sourire mauvais. « Après tout…pourquoi je me priverais…Voyons voir si tu es capable de les arrêter maintenant Potter! » Dit le mage noir « Attaqués! » Cria-t-il à tous ses mangemorts.

Les baguettes se levèrent alors…Harry ne pouvait pas tous les protéger. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » Se demanda Harry. 

« Avada… » Commencèrent-ils.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire…au dernier moment il leva les mains vers la table des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles il entendit alors quelqu'un crier son nom. Un dôme énorme s'élava au dessus de la têtes des élèves et s'abaissa pour bloquer les sorts venant de tous les coins. Harry se retourna vers les tables des Serpentards et des Serdaigles…il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aient survécu aux sorts mortels, mais à sa grande surprise un dôme encore plus imposant que le sien recouvrait leurs tables, ainsi que celle des professeurs. Il tourna un peu plus la tête et vit Gaëlia en tenu de combat qui d'une main avait formé le dôme doré. Harry la regarda étonné, mais son étonnement se changea aussitôt en  un sourire compatissant. Elle le regarda un instant et lui fit un sourire faible…le cœur d'Harry bondit et accéléra encore plus…même dans les situations les plus dangereuses, elle réussissait toujours à lui faire cet effet, cette sensation de bien-être. Il la vit alors tourner le regard  vers les mangemorts, elle les regarda mauvaisement puis elle murmura quelque chose et d'un coup avança rapidement sa main tendue devant elle, comme pour frapper quelque chose. C'est alors que la puissance de Gaëlia fut dévoilée…Les mangemorts furent projetés dans les airs et s'écrasèrent durement sur les murs de la Grande Salle, comme si elle les avait frappés chacun d'eux avec une force incroyable. Plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent au sol, n'ayant plus la force de bouger tellement le coup avait été dur et les autres avaient de la misère à se relever. Harry la regarda une fois de plus étonné…derrière une si jolie jeune elfe, se cachait une force incroyablement puissante…sa magie dépassait peut-être celle du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle rabaissa alors ses deux mains, mais le dôme resta tout de même en place…elle se tourna vers Voldemort et lui souri mauvaisement. Lui, il avait un air de colère et de haine envers Gaëlia. 

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je serais aussi vulnérable que la première fois…il est vrai que parfois les sentiments peuvent nous mettre en danger…mais il nous donne une force incroyable quand on sait… » Dit-elle en s'approchant du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ses yeux rouges la regardaient toujours aussi mauvaisement…il ne supportait pas qu'elle ai abattu presque tous ses plus puissants mangemorts d'un seul coup de main, mais il eu finalement un petit sourire mauvais. « Alors si vous le dites…mais je persiste à dire qu'ils mèneront à la perte du ceux que vous aimez… » Voldemort leva alors sa baguette « Endoloris! » Cria-t-il. Le sort se dirigea alors vers Harry et le toucha de plein fouet.

Le Gryffondor s'effondra au sol de douleur, mais ne la laissa pas les cris s'échapper…il voulait au moins garder un peu de fierté et ne pas laisser paraître qu'il souffrait beaucoup. 

« Harry! » Cria Gaëlia qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir en se retournant vers lui. Elle regardait la scène pendant quelques secondes, sans aucune réaction…elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort touche à un cheveu de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celui pour qui elle était prête à mourir. Un cris puissant s'échappa alors de sa bouche si fine…elle sorti rapidement son épée et la planta violemment dans le sol de pierre, ce qui le fendit et de violentes secousse commencèrent et firent perdre pied au Mage noir. 

Il s'agenouilla au sol n'ayant plus d'équilibre avec toutes ces secousses…ses plans étaient entrain de tomber à l'eau, mais un sourire mauvais passa une fois de plus sur son visage et il se releva, ne retombant plus. Voldemort prononça une formule que personne n'entendit à cause du bruit sourd que faisaient les tremblements, alors ses mangemorts se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent autour de Gaëlia la baguette en main.

« Tu stoppes ces secousses ou sinon la mort te rejoindra et ensuite Potter te rejoindra aussi ! » Dit Voldemort qui était vraiment en colère.

Gaëlia regarda autour d'elle…elle n'avais plus le choix. Elle retira facilement son épée du sol et la rangea dans son fourreau les secousses stoppèrent et le sol fendu se referma. « Alors partez! » Cria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je ne profiterais pas de la situation…la grande elfe légendaire et Potter à ma merci… » Siffla le Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Alors retirez Endoloris d'Harry… » Continua Gaëlia avec sang-froid.

« Certainement pas…c'est assez amusant de voir le Survivant presque abattu au sol par un simple endoloris! »

Harry écoutait leur altercation…jamais il ne se laisserait abattre de cette manière…il se releva comme avec une force nouvelle et fit un regard meurtrier à Voldemort. « Je ne parlerais pas si vite à ta place mon petit Tom! » Cria Harry pour qu'il l'entende bien exagérer le nom Tom.

Voldemort grogna de colère « Appelle moi une seule autre fois comme ça seulement que pour voir… » Dit-t-il avec un ton de défis.

« Tom! » Cria Harry avec un sourire mesquin.

« Avada Kedevra! » Cria Voldemort, mais le sort ne toucha jamais Harry.

Le fin bouclier se tenait devant lui et d'un coup il le fit disparaître… « _I mòrë lanta_ (Que les ténèbres tombent)! » Cria Harry en levant sa main parallèle au sol, paume face au Seigneur des ténèbres. Un jet de lumière blanche sorti alors rapidement de sa main et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Mais le sort s'arrêta, lui aussi stopper par un bouclier, mais celui-ci était d'un noir profond.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne sais pas faire de bouclier! » Dit Voldemort. « Écoutes moi bien Potter… » Commença-t-il. « Se n'est pas ma vrai puissance…la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, tu mourras…et sois en sur!... » Gaëlia fit alors un pas vers Voldemort. « Tu ne bouges pas! » Cria-t-il. « Mais, ta mort pourrait être éviter…si tu rejoints mes rangs! » Continua-t-il.

« Vos rangs! » Cria Harry. « Vos rangs! Mais qu'est ce qui me ferait rejoindre vos rangs ? Je te déteste, je te hais…tu as tué mes parents, tu as tué mon ami…tu l'a presque tué! » Continua-t-il en pointant Gaëlia. « Tu veux ma mort! Alors pourquoi je rejoindrais vos rangs? »

« Simplement parce que tu as un sang sombre et pur qui coule dans tes veines…de la haine qui se dégage de toi…tu ne te souviens pas quand tu as été jusqu'à la frapper…Le mal est en toi Potter… »

Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle commencèrent a murmurer…Harry senti la rage monter en lui, mais se contrôla…il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il démontre cette haine… « Jamais! » Cria Harry.

« Alors tu mourras… » Le Mage noir regarda Gaëlia et s'approcha d'elle…une faible distance les séparait. « Tu mourras aussi! » Dit-il en dirigeant rapidement son poing vers son ventre, mais Gaëlia le stoppa.

« Sortez! » Dit-elle en gardant son calme.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux…Gaëlia ressenti un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Voldemort avait toujours sa baguette en main…il allait partir avec ses mangemorts, mais se retourna soudain et leva sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus! » Dit-il pendant que Gaëlia croyait qu'il n'allait rien faire et qu'il allait repartir.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs et alla se fracasser contre la table des professeurs, mais elle se releva aussitôt ayant un regard vraiment mauvais…elle descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui surélevait la table des professeurs. « _Tuo__ i ëlen man vàrya tye! _(Puissance de l'étoile qui me protège…) » Cria-t-elle alors qu'un puissant jet de lumière sortait de ses deux mains collés ensemble, les paumes levées vers Voldemort. Le jet se dirigea vers Voldemort que venait de former son bouclier…mais la barrière ne tint pas et se brisa, touchant de plein fouet le Seigneur des ténèbres qui fut expulsé de la Grande Salle. 

« Ma vengeance sera terrible! » Cria-t-il en sortant de l'école aussitôt suivit de ses mangemorts.

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Gaëlia se calme et soupire…mais elle eu une faiblesse à ce moment. Ses genoux se plièrent et elle tomba…

« Gaëlia ! » Cria Harry en courant vers elle et en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement sur la pierre froide. Il la regarda, l'air inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre faiblement les yeux. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et avança lentement sa main sur son visage. « Gaëlia… » Murmura Harry le regard plongé dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne remarqua pas que toute l'école avait les yeux rivés sur eux…il avait l'impression que plus rien, plus personne n'existait sauf eux…qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce.

« Ça…n'a pas été…aussi dur que s'aurait…du l'être… » Dit-elle difficilement. « Le seul problème…c'est que la magie lunaire puise beaucoup…de mon énergie…je dois me reposer… » Finit-elle en lui souriant un peu plus…puis elle s'assoupie dans les bras de son preux chevalier.

Harry fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ses sentiments envers Gaëlia…un sourire pur…doux…mais elle n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de le voir. Il la leva tendrement et se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Je vais la porter dans sa chambre… » Dit-il assez bas pour que seulement son directeur ne comprenne. Il se tourna et s'en alla vers la porte. Sur son passage, des regards de remerciements lui étaient lancés…des gloussements et des regards jaloux de plusieurs jeunes filles…des regards étonnés…mais Harry ne les remarqua pas…il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui l'importait, s'était de voir Gaëlia…de l'avoir au près de lui et qu'elle soie en vie. Il sorti alors de la pièce et une grande conversation enchaîna. Tous les élèves se mirent à parler de ce qui venait de se passer, de la manière dont il regardait Gaëlia…les pouvoirs qu'elle avait, les pouvoirs qu'Harry avait lui aussi…jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore pris la parole.

« Cher élèves…ce qui vient de se passer est très grave…mais heureusement Mr. Harry Potter et Mlle Gaëlia Niellùnë ont empêcher qu'il y ait des pertes…ils ont réussis à sauver Poudlard d'une attaque contre Voldemort…la sécurité sera renforcée à partir d'aujourd'hui…Vous pouvez tous retourner dans vos maisons…la fin du souper se déroulera dans vos dortoirs respectifs. » Dit-il d'une voix grave et inquiète. Il se tourna alors vers les professeurs et leurs dit d'entrés dans la salle qui se trouvait à côté. Un à un, ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil, le regard encore horrifié et stupéfait par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. «…Voldemort a réussit à briser les boucliers de sécurité qui l'empêchait d'entré à Poudlard…il faudra les renforcer et aussi trouver un autre moyen de sécurité… » Dit Dumbledore.

« Mr le directeur! » Commença Rogue.

« Vous viendrez me parler plus tard Severus…maintenant nous devons renforcer le bouclier! » Le coupa Dumbledore.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Gaëlia se réveilla…elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et se redressa un peu. Elle regarda sa chambre baigné de ténèbres…le combat lui revint en tête…elle sourit alors. « Si tu crois que la prochaine fois tu réussiras à nous tuer…tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon cher Voldemort… » Se dit-elle. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle avait un pyjama sur le dos…elle rougit alors à l'idée qu'Harry l'avait déshabillée…par contre elle avait toujours ses sous-vêtements. Elle se dirigea alors à l'extérieur de sa chambre et vit Harry endormi sur un divan devant ses devoirs de Métamorphose. La jeune elfe regarda à l'extérieur…le ciel était encore noir et l'aurore ne serait pas là avant quelques heures encore. Elle s'avança vers Harry et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en souriant, puis sortie à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle sentait le vent lui caresser la peau…elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle laissa ses souvenirs traverser son esprit…celui qui vint en premier était celui de sa jeunesse…elle se souvenait les promenades avec Èlomorn…elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse avec lui…il l'avait aimé, mais elle ne l'aimait seulement quand très bon ami…Gaëlia frissonna…heureusement, il avait compris que se n'était pas elle qu'il aimait…l'esprit de Gaëlia s'embrouilla alors…mais devant ses yeux une scène se déroulait. Son pays…détruit…il avait pris possession de toute la terre…les fleurs de lune disparaissait…elles se faisaient de plus en plus rare…Gaëlia se pris la tête entre ses mains. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son fils vienne tout détruire? » Dit-elle en sentant des larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. Elle senti alors deux bras l'étreindre…une chaleur se dégager et la réchauffer…cette peau si douce qui se frotta contre la sienne…un baiser tellement tendre sur sa joue qui était perlée de larmes…un murmure à son oreille…

« Tout ira bien… » 

Les larmes commençait à diminuer…elle se calma et essuya ses joues trempées de l'eau salé de son corps. « Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda Gaëlia dans un murmure faible.

« Quand tu me laisses un baiser sur le front…j'ai beau croire que je suis dans un rêve, mais se n'en est pas un…alors je me suis réveiller. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Qu'as-tu? »

« …Je repensais à mon pays qui est détruit…par le fils de Morgoth…Faicasercë…je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver…rien…tout est de ma faute…si je n'était pas née, ils auraient tous survécu…je n'ai fait qu'emmener le malheur… »

« Gaëlia arrête…tu n'as pas le droit de te culpabiliser de la sorte… » Lui dit Harry en se décollant d'elle et en se dirigeant vers une autre fenêtre. Il observa les étoiles…il pensa alors à ses parents…à la mort Cédric…au retour de Voldemort l'année dernière…tout était de sa faute. Il n'était pas plus avancé que Gaëlia... « Je retourne dans ta chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien… » Dit-il en se retournant vers la porte.

« Harry…tu peux prendre mon lit…je ne crois pas venir dormir… » Dit-elle en laissant tomber quelques larmes.

Harry le regarda et eu un faible sourire…il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Gaëlia ne répondit pas et le laissa faire, elle voulait goûter à l'amour qu'il lui donnait. Harry l'embrassa alors plus passionnément, elle ne su pas résister et l'embrassa elle aussi…jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne…leurs regards se croisant…

*~Gaëlia's POV~* 

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien…les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Comme je l'aime…un amour puissant et fougueux. Je n'en sais pas encore beaucoup sur lui…mais j'ai l'impression que cela n'importe pas…notre tradition était de bien connaître un garçon avant de l'aimer…mais pour moi c'est différent…ses yeux verts me regardent…ils sont mélancoliques…triste…toute sa souffrance y est gravée, elle ne pourra jamais être effacé…il est impossible de faire disparaître notre passé, comme il me l'a dit…il finira toujours par nous rattraper…par nous blesser encore plus…

Ses yeux verts émeraudes, de purs bijoux…et il est si beau, si…invraisemblable…il fait parti du rêve que j'ai toujours souhaité être réalité…

Comment peut-il dire que je n'ai pas à me culpabiliser…il ne sait rien…mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir, car s'est à moi de lui en parler, ça me fera du bien…mais je ne veux pas, c'est un souvenir trop douloureux…

Je me perds dans une mer d'émeraude…

*~Harry's POV~*

Ses yeux d'un bleu intense me fixe, je fais comme elle…je fixe ses yeux en me culpabilisant une fois de plus...J'ai emmené Cédric dans les ténèbres et il est mort, devant mes yeux…J'ai vu plusieurs âmes quitter la terre à cause de moi…et Gaëlia…je l'ai frappé…même si elle m'a pardonner, je l'ai tout de même frappé et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… par mon sang, Voldemort est revenu…et il règne encore une fois sur le mal, la peur et les ténèbres…des  centaines de personnes seront encore tués, le monde sera une fois de plus plonger dans l'ombre et la crainte…Et pourquoi cette haine qui parcoure mon sang? Il l'a dit lui-même, mon sang est sombre et pur…le mal est en moi…Mais qu'est-ce que Gaëlia me cache…suis-je descendant d'un mage noir…peut-être que c'est pour ça…

Mon esprit s'embrouille de questions…alors je décide de toutes les chasser pour avoir qu'il soit clair…Comme je voudrais que les choses soient simples, que je sois un garçon normal…qui n'a pas une cicatrice lui traversant le front…que personne ne compte sur moi pour les sauver de Voldemort…

Comme elle est belle…ses cheveux bruns houleux lui arrivant eu milieux du bras…des formes corporelles plus que parfaites…un fin nez et des lèvres pulpeuses…ses yeux bleus où le ciel n'est pas comparable…ils sont beaucoup plus beaux…ils sont la porte directe de son âme…où ses sentiments sont facilement repérable…son odeur de fleurs…

Mais elle ne m'aime pas simplement parce que je suis le Survivant…elle m'aime pour ce que je suis…Elle est irrésistible…je m'approche encore d'elle et je l'embrasse tendrement…elle répond à mon baiser…je sens ses chaudes larmes sur mes joues…notre chaleur ne fait plus qu'une, nos corps ne font plus qu'un…puis je m'éloigne…un poing énorme sur mon cœur se forme…j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi…

*~Normal POV~*

Harry s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea à l'extérieur…il marcha dans les corridors en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas se faire prendre…il entra dans la salle de pratique et se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de Gaëlia. Harry entra dans les couvertures encore chaude…Le sommeil ne venait pas…il tourna et tourna dans le lit…il était toujours aussi bien réveiller…il lui manquait quelque chose au près de lui…ou plutôt quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit soudain…

« Harry tu ne dors pas? »

« Non…mais je dois avouer…que peut-être qu'avec toi au près de moi… » Commença-il calmement en faisant un sourire, mais il n'eu même pas le temps de terminer que Gaëlia était déjà entrée dans les couvertures…Elle se colla sur lui et il l'entoura de son bras…comme pour la protégé…pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre…qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde…Ils tombèrent aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée…  


	14. Une journée des plus normales

Bonjour, alors comment vous allez ? Moi heu pas trop pire !! C'est pas vraiment super de ses temps si mais bon je vais survivre !! Alors j'ai commencer une nouvelle fic, La vie d'une larme ! Aller la lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! et aussi vu que je suis dans un gros trou d'inspiration, j'ai besoin de votre aide !! Donner moi des idées, toutes les sortes !! ça ne me dérange pas !!! allez, donner moi en, et en grand nombre !! Et reviewer moi, j'en ai vraiment besoin de ses temps si pour m'encourager !! Alors réponse aux revieweur, qui ne sont pas nombreux, mais qui me font vraiment plaisir !!^^ ( en passant mes update seront moins rapides de ses temps si… je suis vraiment désolée ! ).

**_Gaelle_****_ :_** Merci pour ton review !! Tu me fais vraiment trop plaisir !! Et continue à me reviewer !! Si tu veux aussi va lire ma nouvelle fic _La vie d'une larme. !! _Merci encore.

**_Philippe Gryffondor :_** Bonjour !! Alors dit comment ça va toi ?? Désolée, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre !! mais bon c'était pas trop ma semaine ses derniers temps !! Alors merci pour ton review !! Et continue à m'en écrire !! aussi, as-tu des idées pour ma fic, pcq moi je suis en panne pour l'instant, alors je mets mes idées sur La vie d'une larme, tu peut aller la lire !!^^ !! Bon alors toi continue ta fic !!! super et merci encore

**_Lululle_****_ :_** Oui, il y a une suite, mais je suis en panne d'idée en ce moment !! En aurais tu des idées pour moi !! Merci pour ton review et laisse moi en encore !! ^^

**_Josy_****_ : _**Merci pour tout tes reviews et aussi je taime fort fort fort, même si de ses temps si j'ai l'air distante et qu'il y a eu un différent à cause que je suis pas venue chez vous, mais en plus je feelais pas fort… !! tk continue à me laisser des reviews, ils m'encouragent tous vraiment beaucoup.

Alors voilà la courte suite !! Si vous avez des idées, gênez vous pas de m'en donner !

Namàrië Harry

Chapitre 14 : Une journée des plus normales

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un jeune homme ne dormait toujours pas. Son regard était plongé dans le vide, il se frottait inconsciemment la joue. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils de cuir, quand il se leva lentement…puis marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi il ne lui a pas donné une volée ? Il est rare que j'ai recours à son aide et surtout en demandant à mon père d'abord…il aurait au moins pu le faire plus souffrir…seulement qu'un Endoloris…En plus il s'est fait expulsé de la Grande Salle par cette elfe et il n'a même pas répliqué… » Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers son dortoir…il se coucha et s'endormi aussitôt dans une nuit sans rêves.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux…un fin rayon du soleil l'aveuglait parce que les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient mal refermés. Il essaya alors de bouger, mais se rappela tout de suite à l'ordre quand il entendit Gaëlia émettre un petit gémissement. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit faiblement et resserra son étreinte…sa main était posé sur le ventre de son amie et elle avait mis la sienne par-dessus…Harry passa sa main sous la camisole qu'il avait mis à Gaëlia quand il l'avait mené ici et referma sa main en laissant le bout de ses doigt la chatouiller doucement. Gaëlia ris faiblement et se retourna face à son ami.

« Est-ce qu'on a cours aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non… » Murmura-t-il en jouant dans les cheveux bruns vagués de la jeune elfe.

Gaëlia l'embrassa faiblement…un simple baiser matinal, puis elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Il embrassa alors sa tête.

« Mais j'ai ma première partie de Quidditch aujourd'hui…et contre les Serpentards…regarde bien la raclé que je vais donner à cet imbécile de Malfoy ! » Dit fièrement Harry.

« Ha bah tiens! J'aimerais bien voir ça moi ! » Dit Gaëlia en s'étirant et en se levant du lit.

« Ha non, où crois-tu aller comme ça toi ! » Dit Harry en empoignant Gaëlia et en la couchant sur le lit. Il lui fit un sourire et se mit à califourchon par-dessus elle, puis l'embrassa assez passionnément.

Gaëlia eu un petit rire et la seconde suivante, Harry se fit propulsé au sol…Il resta étendu là, se grattant le ventre, pensant à comment il aimait Gaëlia. Il repensa alors à l'attaque de la veille…Malfoy leur avait dit de venir attaquer et c'était évident.

« Tu crois vraiment m'empêcher d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ? » Dit Gaëlia en lui tendant la main pour le relever, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Harry lui sourit et pris sa main. « Non bien sur… » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour se changer. Gaëlia, elle, pendant ce temps se changea dans la chambre.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

« Comment a-t-il pu accroître ses pouvoirs aussi rapidement ? » Dit un homme.

« Severus, calmez-vous… » 

« Monsieur le directeur…je dois aussi veiller à la sécurité des élèves…et s'est dans mon devoir de savoir ce qui se passe avec monsieur Potter ! » Dit Severus.

« Hé bien si vous y tenez…Harry pratique la magie lunaire avec Gaëlia…ce qui peut faire accroître considérablement ses pouvoirs. Mais il y a aussi que le soir où Voldemort a voulu le tué, il lui a transmis de ses pouvoirs. Je l'avais déjà dit Harry en 2eme année, mais ce n'est pas tout…je ne voulais pas lui dire que… » Commença Dumbledore.

« Que quoi ? » Demanda Severus qui était assez impatient.

« Qu'il est… » Continua le directeur, mais à ce moment le professeur McGonagall entra dans le bureau.

« Albus, nous avons terminé de reconstruire la dernière barrière de sécurité. » Dit-elle. « Ho, je suis désolé, est-ce que je vous ai interrompus ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant Rogue. 

« Mais non Minerva…Severus, je vous reparlerai plus tard, vous pouvez quitter… » Dit Dumbledore en ayant un petit sourire de soulagement…les barrières étaient reconstruites et ça le rassurait beaucoup.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

La journée se passa assez bien et Harry avait réussit à attraper le vif d'or avant Malfoy, ce qui avait fait gagner les Gryffondors 200 à 70. Le nouveau gardien et les deux attrapeurs que Fred et Georges avaient prit dans l'équipe, étaient vraiment super. Gaëlia avait assisté à un match de Quidditch pour la première fois dans sa vie et elle n'avait pas arrêter d'en parler toute la soirée, ventant les beaux jeux de SON petit ami, ce qui fit bien rire Ron, Hermione, mais qui ne savait pas qu'elle et Harry sortait ensemble. Ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et ils parlaient de choses et d'autres tout en regardant le feu crépiter dans le foyer.

« Dites, Hermione et Ron, comment est-ce que ça c'est fait vous deux ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un peu gêner, mais comme à l'habitude, la jeune Gryffondor pris la parole en premier.

« Hé bien, s'était pas grand chose…on était assis ici et on parlait quand Ron m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi et que c'était pour cette raison que je n'étais pas aller chez Victor…et hum…voilà, c'est tout… » Dit Hermione tandis que Ron acquiesçait à côté d'elle.

Gaëlia leur sourit, elle les trouvait tellement chou. Elle regarda ensuite Harry et comme à chaque fois les battements de son cœur accélérèrent…elle senti une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps, puis elle décida que c'était le moment de leurs dire qu'elle et Harry sortaient ensemble. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Hum, vous savez…nous avons quelque chose à vous dire… » Dit-elle en hésitant. Harry la regarda songeur, mais la laissa continuer. « Moi et Harry, nous sortons ensemble… » Dit-elle.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un sourire en coin. « C'était assez évident ! » Dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry se figea. « Et comment ça s'était assez évident ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Voyons Harry, la manière dont tu la regardais disait tout ! » S'exclama Ron.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent et se mirent à rire et ils se quittèrent au bout de quelques heures pour aller se reposer et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**_Voilà c'est tout pour maintenant_**

**_MERCI D'ALLER LIRE MA NOUVELLE FIC : La vie d'une larme, et laisser moi un tit review en passant !! Merci beaucoup._**


End file.
